Malec Tales Series 2: Frozen AU
by Yaoilover2873
Summary: Magnus is a prince. Alec is a servant. The two had been best friends until the day Magnus accidentally hurt Alec with his magic. Now he keeps his distance and Alec doesn't know why. will the two find their way back to each other? Or will their hearts stay Frozen?
1. Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

Malec Tales Series 2: Frozen AU- Chapter One- Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

Eight year old Magnus Pov- "Studying is so boring! Can I please go play now," I whined laying my face in my book sitting on top of the library table.

My mother smiled smugly at me, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Honestly, Magnus, you need to focus on your studies. You are going to have to know all these things someday when you become king."

This caused me to pout at her. "I'm not going to be king for a long time. Kids should play while they are still kids."

The face my mother made at me was not an amused one. A smile slowly crept up her lip though and she sighed, dropping her arms.

"Fine, you may be excused."

"Yes!" I cheered shutting the book and jumping out of my chair.

My mother quickly held up her hand stopping me, meaning there was a 'but' coming.

"But," she added making me roll my eyes. "You aren't allowed to bother any of the servants. I mean it Magnus. They all have chores do."

I put my hands behind my back, crossing my fingers. "I promise I won't bother the servants."

She raised a questioning eyebrow at me before sighing and moving aside to let me leave.

With a huge smile I ran out of the room and headed down the hall. Immediately, I made my way to the kitchen where I knew a certain young servant would be at this time of day.

I stopped in front of the kitchen door, looking over myself to make sure I looked good. Once I knew I looked fine I took a soothing breath before smiling and strolling into the kitchen.

Right away my eyes landed on a boy my age standing on a stool at one of the counters, trying to help his mom knead some bread. He wasn't doing a good job at it though. The dough was sticking to his fingers and a look of frustration was on his face.

"Having trouble Alexander," I asked making him turn his head quickly to look at me. His cheeks turned a dark shade of pink as he tried to discreetly peel the dough off his fingers.

"Hello Prince Magnus."

I pouted crossing my arms over my chest. "Alexander, what have I said about calling me Prince?"

Alec rolled his eyes at that.

"What have I told you about calling me Alexander?"

That question earned him a smack on the back of his head by his mother.

"Alexander, you do not talk to the prince like that. I don't care how close the two of you are."

She looked at me over her shoulder. "Correct me if I'm wrong young Lord, but I'm pretty sure your mother told you not to talk to Alec during working hours. He still has chores to do."

I gave her one of my dazzling smiles. "Are you sure there is no way he can suddenly be free? I really want to play with him."

She made a hard face, getting ready to deny my request but before she could have the chance, I gave her my puppy dog eyes that no one could resist.

She literally cringed away from me, knowing it was impossible to deny me what I was asking for.

"Oh fine, but if I get in trouble with your parents, I'm throwing you under the bus."

I smiled excited but it died when I heard my father's voice coming through the door.

"Looks like I came in here just in time. Magnus, leave Alec alone so he can do his work. You two have gotten in enough trouble this week."

Alecs cheeks burned up more and I had to stop myself from gushing. Alec was maybe the cutest person in all existence. He has black hair and these gorgeous blue eyes. His skin is also really pale, but not sickly so. He was like a porcelain doll and he was just as precious to me. He was priceless.

I would do anything for Alec.

"We haven't gotten in too much trouble" I argued but knew it was a lie. Every time Alec and I got together, something always got broken or worse.

Groaning, I looked back at Alec's mom. "Fine, how long is Alec's chore list today?"

She smiled sadly, "Sorry to disappoint you prince but Alec will most likely be working until tonight. Our chore list is pretty long today and he doesn't get special treatment just because he's a child."

No, if there is one thing I knew about the Lightwoods, it's that they never give any slack for anything.

"That's not fair" I whined. "I won't have anyone to play with."

My dad smiled at that, putting his hand on the back of my head and directing me back to the door.

"Good, then we can go back to your lesson. You may have been able to trick your mother into letting you loose but I won't be that easy. Come on."

I groaned even louder and he just grabbed my arm, gently pulling me out of the kitchen.

I looked back over my shoulder to get one last glance at Alec and I smiled, seeing him smiling back at me.

I really loved Alec's smile.

Later that night, my bedroom door creaked as I slowly opened it. This made me hiss lowly since I was trying to sneak out of my room unnoticed. To my surprise though my parents didn't come out of their room.

Smiling to myself, I gently shut the door before quickly heading down the long hallway and down the spiral staircase.

The castle was huge and my destination was on the other side of it where the servant quarters were.

I was determined to play with Alec after dinner but he was still working on his never ending list of chores.

It was passed midnight now and I was determined to play with him no matter what. I couldn't go a day without spending time with Alec. No day is complete without it.

My feet slowed down to a stop as colorful lights outside the window caught my attention. Shades of pink, green and purple soaring through the sky.

"The sky is awake," I gushed excitedly before running the rest of the way to the servants wing.

When I got closer, I stopped running and tiptoed my way to Alec's bedroom. I thought of knocking on the door but thought better of it when I realized that might wake up his parents in the next room.

Instead, I opened the door and slipped into the room silently.

The lights from outside reflected off of Alec's porcelain skin as he slept. His long black eyelashes brushing his cheeks as he dreamed.

Standing next to his bed, I took a moment to appreciate his beauty. Boys weren't supposed to be as beautiful as Alec but he was a jewel.

Once I got my fill of his cute sleeping face, I climbed on his bed and jumped on top of him, making him groan tiredly.

"Alec! Alec, come on, get up!"

He groaned again, putting his hand on my forehead and pushing me off the bed. Alec was not one who took kindly to being woken up.

Ignoring the slight pain of landing on my butt, I pouted and climbed back on his bed.

"Alec please wake up. I wanna play."

"It's midnight Magnus. I worked a lot and I'm tired."

Alec does work a lot and a good friend would let him sleep. I'm too selfish for that though. I need to spend time with him or I will be restless all night long.

"Alec, the sky is awake so that means you should be awake too. Pretty please!"

He kept his eyes closed, not answering me.

I looked around making sure no one was listening in on us, before leaning close to his ear whispering seven little words.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

For the first time since I entered the room, Alec opened his pretty blue eyes and looked at me. A smile made it's way on his face and I knew I had him.

Grabbing his hand, I pulled him out of bed and out of the room. He held onto my hand, looking around to make sure no one was waking up as we passed by.

I pulled him along until we were inside the ballroom. We shut the big oak doors before laughing, running to the middle of the room.

I grabbed Alec's hands, pulling him closer to me before letting him go and gently waving my hands in circles. A blue glow formed around them before snowflakes took form in them.

The glow of the magic reflected off Alec's eyes and it was always a sight to see.

Alec giggled loving when I used my magic. Besides my parents, Alexander was the only person in the castle who knew about my magic.

Years ago, a king of a neighboring kingdom didn't like that my father wouldn't work with him. To get revenge, he had a sorcerer curse me with these icy powers.

When I first showed it to Alec, I figured he would be terrified but he wasn't. He told me that the snow and ice I make is beautiful. Alec was the only one to ever make me feel like this magic was a gift and not a curse.

"Want to ice skate with me" I asked smiling wide at him.

He seemed hesitant. "You know I'm not the best at skating Magnus. I always fall on my face."

Rolling my eyes playfully, I grabbed both his hands before pushing my foot harder on the ground, making it all turn into ice.

He looked around before looking in my eyes again. "What if your parents find out? Or worse, my parents come in and see your magic. How would we explain that to them? We should go back upstairs and go to bed."

"You aren't going to talk me out of playing with you Alec," I laughed before skating backwards, pulling him with me.

He unwillingly followed, not wanting to fall on the ice. I laughed as I watched him look at his feet nervously. He did the same thing when I taught him how to dance.

"Don't look at your feet Alec. Look at me. I like seeing your pretty blue eyes."

He glanced up at me, I light blush now gracing his cheeks.

"You think my eyes are pretty?"

The question made me smile sweetly at him. "Of course I do."

He glanced away again frowning which caused me to frown too.

"What's the matter" I asked, stopping us.

He shrugged frowning. "Do you think my eyes are the only good thing about me?"

I squeezed his hands, quickly shaking my head no. "Not even close."

"Everyone says that Isabelle is beautiful for her age. My new baby brother gets compliments all the time too. All anyone ever tells me is that I have gorgeous blue eyes."

"You have more than just gorg… gor… wow that's a big word. I'm going to go back to pretty."

Alec laughed happily, shaking his head at me. If it takes looking like a fool for Alec to smile then I will do it every day of my life.

"I mean it Alec. There is so much more to you than your eyes. You are way smarter than me and are really fun. I love being with you."

The blush returned ten fold on Alec's face. He looked down bashfully before glancing back up at me through his eye lashes.

I smiled sweetly at him before letting go of his hands and making it snow all around us. It piled up until there was enough to play with.

"Lets play!"

Alec still seemed hesitant about being caught. He didn't like getting in trouble.

"Come on Alec! Let loose and have some fun for once!"

We were eight years old. I shouldn't have to convince him to play with me. He's way too mature for his age.

Alec seemed to think it over for a moment before smiling and shoving me into a pile of snow. He ran away soon after to take cover.

"That was a cheap trick" I called out before getting up and running to find him. There were hills of snow around us big enough to hide one of us. He had to have been behind one of them.

I turned my back to look in the other direction but as I did, a snowball hit me on the back.

"Oh it's on" I yelled before grabbing a bunch of snowballs and running in the direction the other one came from.

When he saw me coming Alec yelped and started to run. I ran after him throwing ball after ball. He laughed as he swerved and dodged most of them.

Once all my snowballs were gone I leaped forward and tackled Alec to the ground. We rolled around laughing until we stopped with Alec on his back and me on top of him.

Once we finished laughing Alec looked into my eyes smiling. I smiled too, looking right back into his pretty eyes.

My parents say it's crazy when I tell them that I am in love with Alec. They laugh and say 'you are only eight. You can't possibly be in real love yet. It's puppy love. Just a phase.'

They were wrong. Nothing about loving Alec was a phase or some childish whim. I love Alec Lightwood. I want to marry him some day. I will marry him some day.

Alec smirked at me before grabbing a hand full of snow and shoving it in my face. It caused me to back up and he laughed as he got up and ran from me.

"Always doing cheap tricks" I mumbled before smirking to myself.

'If he wants to use tricks, then I can to."

I stood up holding out my hand and letting magic and snow form into a ball. I've never made snowballs with my magic before but what was the harm in starting now?

I threw the ball with all my might and watched it zoom toward Alec. I wanted it to hit him on the back but it ended up landing on the back of his head. The force of my throw made him fall to the ground hard.

"Oh crap sorry Alec" I called, trying to suppress my giggles.

The laughter slowly faded as I noticed Alec wasn't getting up. He was laying on the snowy ground completely still.

"Alec!" I yelled running over to him and sitting on my knees next to him. I pulled him into my arms and gasped, feeling his ice cold body.

It was like he was dead.

"No… Alec wake up. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please wake up!"

But he wasn't waking up. He didn't even seem to be breathing. The only proof that he was alive was the small beat of his pulse.

I held Alec against my chest, rocking us back and forth and trying not to hyperventilate.

The snow underneath us was starting to freeze over and spikes of icicles were pushing themselves out of the wall. The entire room was freezing over and I was scared.

I held Alec tight crying into his hair. A strand of his usually raven hair was now a shade of white. A result from my magic most likely.

The sound of the ballroom doors being slammed on caught my attention. The doors were frozen shut but someone was still trying to get in.

Once the doors finally slammed open, my parents came running in. For a moment, I felt relief that it wasn't Alec's parents. Then the thought of Alec made me panic again.

"Mama, Papa! Alec is hurt! I hit him with my magic and now he's not moving. Please help him!"

My parents rushed over to me, my dad taking Alec out of my arms and holding him in his own.

"He's so cold. We need to get him help immediately."

My mom frowned at him. "Who could possibly help him with this? We don't know how Magnus's power works."

"We don't. But the warlocks might."

I frowned not knowing what to think about that. I wanted Alec to get help but I've never heard of warlocks before. What if they hurt Alec?

I never got the chance to voice my thoughts because my mom picked me up and we quickly made our way out of the ballroom.

We moved to the throne room where my dad laid Alec down on a bed of pillows. I sat next to him going to grab his hand but stopped myself, not wanting to make him worse if I touch him.

The wait felt like an eternity but couldn't have been longer than twenty minutes. When I was about to complain that Alec's time was being wasted, two cloaked figures made their way into the throne room.

The air in the room changed the moment they walked in. You could just feel the power radiating off of them.

They stopped in front of my parents before pushing down the hoods of their cloaks. The sight of them made me gasp in surprise.

One of them had green skin, with white horns sticking out of his forehead. His hair was also white and he had a scowl on his face.

The other one looked a lot nicer. She had light blue skin, short white hair, and blue eyes almost as amazing as Alec's. She had a calming air about her that made me slightly relax.

"let's get this over with. Show us the child" the green one grumbled, making me frown. I quickly got in front of Alec, not wanting him anywhere near him.

The green man rolled his eyes before flicking his finger and making my body move on it's own.

"If you want us to save your friend then don't waste our time."

I watched him shocked, not knowing how he managed to move me like that.

The blue skinned girl put her hand on the other man's shoulder, shaking her head. "Be gentle Ragnor. These are children we are dealing with."

She walked over to Alec, sitting next to him frowning. Her hand glowed blue as she ran it over his body. It glowed even brighter when she got to his head.

"The poor thing has ice in his head. He was hit with direct magic."

I frowned at that. "Direct magic? What does that mean?"

The green guy, Ragnor, crossed his arms glaring at me. "Tell us what happened."

I glanced away from him, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"We were having a snow fight and one of my snowballs hit Alec in the head. I don't understand though. Alec and I have snow ball fights all the time and I've never hurt him like this."

"Did you make a snowball directly in your hand or did you use snow on the ground?"

Dread filled my stomach at the question.

"I made one directly in my hand. It was my first time."

Catarina nodded taking her hand away from Alec. "Once your magic hits the ground, it has time to settle into real snow. Because you made a snowball directly in your hand, you threw actual magic at your friend and injured him badly."

I closed my eyes tight and my father put his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

"Will you be able to help him? I don't know how to explain this to his parents if he dies."

The mention of Alec dying made tears sting at my eyes.

"Did I… did I kill Alec?"

My mother got in front of me to my level before pulling me onto her embrace.

"He will be okay Magnus. These warlocks know what they are doing."

She didn't sound very sure about that.

"She is right. You threw the ball at his head. The head can be changed. If your magic hit his heart that would have been bad. You can't thaw a frozen heart."

Her hand glowed again and she pressed it to his head. She kept it there for a few moments before lifting her hand up, ice following it. The ice formed a circle and pictures of Alec and I appeared in it.

The warlock went through Alec's memories, changing any time I used magic around him into us playing outside in the snow.

"What are you doing? Why are you doing that" I asked starting to panic.

She finished and put the new memories back in Alec's head.

"I had to remove all magic from his life. It's like erasing trauma so you don't remember it. He will be alright now."

I pushed away from my mother, running over to Alec. He looked warm and was breathing normally again. That white streak was still in his hair though.

"Are you sure he is okay? His hair is still white."

The green man shrugged. "Think of it like a scar. It will be there forever but won't hurt. Enough about him though. Now we need to talk about you."

I frowned up at him. "Me? What about me?"

Catarina walked up to me, getting down to my level. "What do you know about your power young prince?"

I rubbed my arm frowning. "A neighboring king got mad at my father and put a curse on me."

The warlocks looked at each other frowning, which confused me. Ragnor shook his head before glaring at my dad.

"What kind of lies are you telling your child?"

I looked up at my parents surprised. "lies? What are they talking about? You didn't lie to me."

My parents stayed silent, frowning at each other.

The green warlock looked back down at me again. "I hate to break it to you kid but you weren't cursed by a man with a grudge. You are a warlock like us. You were born with these powers and someday may even develop more."

Now I was even more confused and upset. "you're wrong. I don't even look like you. Why would they lie to me about how I got my magic?"

Catarina rubbed the top of my head. "The only way a warlock can be born, is if the father is a demon. I know this might be hard for you to understand, but a demon came to your mother with the face of the king, and tricked her. You were the result of that deception."

I looked over at my parents, wide-eyed. "Is this true? Am I really one of them?"

Mama put her hand over her mouth, tears forming in her eyes. She hid her face in papas shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her, looking down at me sadly.

"It's true Magnus. We didn't want you to know the truth behind your birth. We didn't want you to think we don't love you. That couldn't be furthest from the truth."

My mom let go of dad and dropped to the floor in front of me. Pulling me into her arms tightly.

"We love you so much Magnus. No matter how you were given to us. We love you more than anything in this whole world. You are our child."

I felt tears sting at my eyes again as I hugged her back. This was all so much. Alec getting hurt, my parents lying to me. My head feels like it's going to burst.

Once mama let me go. Ragnor stood in front of me again.

"You need to learn to control your power. Someday you will become king. If you can't control it by then, it will cause problems. It's a hassle, but I will try to help you. I'll be your teacher and teach you that control."

Papa nodded at him. "That would be greatly appreciated."

He looked down at me frowning. "Until you can control your powers we need to make some changes around here."

"What kind of changes?"

He glanced over at Alec and dread filled my stomach.

"We are going to lock the gates. You will not be allowed to leave the castle grounds. Neither will Alec just incase your magic affected him in a way we can't see. Your contact with people will be limited. I'm going to fire half of the staff."

That made me panic. "Not the Lightwoods?"

He shook his head no. "They have been serving us for generations. Besides the Lightwoods, only a few servants will remain here. As for Alec, you need to stay away from him. We can't risk him finding out about your magic again. Do you understand?"

The thought of never talking to Alec again hurt so bad. My heart felt like it was being crushed.

"But papa… I love him" I whispered softly.

"You are young Magnus. That feeling will fade with time. You can't be selfish right now. Think about what's best for Alec."

I frowned looking over at Alec still asleep on the bed of pillows. He looked as beautiful as always when he slept. His long dark lashes brushing his cheeks. A now white streak shining in his black hair.

There was no way I would ever fall out of love with Alec. I do love him. More than anything.

That's why I have to let him go.

A/N: and thus series two begins. I'm so excited for this one. The first few chapters will be like the movie but it will change toward the middle. i hope you enjoyed this first chapter.


	2. I Wish You Would Tell Me Why

Malec Tales Series 2: Frozen AU: Chapter Two- I Wish You Would Tell Me Why.

Eight Year Old Alec Pov- Something is completely off. I woke up to a maid bringing me breakfast in bed. That never happens. The servants don't eat until after the royal family and never in their rooms.

Hesitantly, I ate the food but I suspected it to be a test of some kind and expected my dad to come bursting through the door telling me I failed.

When that didn't happen I relaxed a little and finished the food happily. When I was done I got out of bed and went to go to the closet to grab my uniform. I stopped in the middle of the room though when I caught the sight of my reflection in the mirror.

There was a white streak going through my hair. I walked closer to the mirror till I was standing in front of it. The white streak was even more obvious up close.

"What the heck? When did this happen?"

No matter how hard I thought about it, I couldn't remember how this happened. I was about to start panicking when a small voice in my head whispered:

 _You were born with the streak. There is nothing out of the ordinary about it._

That made me relax.

"That's right. I was born with it. Why did I think it was weird?"

My bedroom door opened, and I was surprised to see the king and queen. I stood up straight in a respectful manner but the king gave a dismissive wave of his hand.

"No need to be so formal Alec."

I nodded relaxing before going back to getting my uniform. "Is there anything I can do for you your Majesty's?"

The queen nodded smiling "no need to get your uniform on today Alec. You are to take it easy the next couple of days."

I frowned surprised. "My parents would never approve of such a thing. No one gets special treatment no matter how old or young. That's the Lightwood motto."

"We talked to your parents. You are the only one of your siblings who works around the castle correct?"

I nodded glancing down at my feet. "Kids start when they turn seven. Isabelle is only six and Max is a baby."

The king nodded "well I told your parents that it's not fair that you work so hard and never get a break, yet your sister doesn't even do simple chores."

I did always think that wasn't fair but I would never tell my parents that. It surprises me that the royal family sees it too. Magnus must have said something to them.

The thought of Magnus made me blush slightly. He was always so sweet to me. Sure, he gets me in trouble almost all the time, and he has no respect for my sleep schedule, but he is amazing.

I'm almost certain that he convinced his parents to give me some time off so we can play. He was always looking for an excuse to be together. Normally his parents didn't go along with it, so it was surprising.

"Relax and we will come check on you later, alright," the queen said rubbing my head before leaving the room with the king.

I watched them go still a little shocked. This all seems so out of character. The royals never step in when it comes to the servants. The king respects my father and how he chooses to lead them. Did my parents really agree to not have me work today? It's not like they really have a choice.

I quickly got dressed in some jeans and a gray sweater before leaving the room and heading to the dining room. It was almost noon. The queen and king have a brunch planned today so dad should be there setting up for it.

As I made my way there, I noticed some things that were a bit off. Most, if not all the windows were shut. It made the hallways seem slightly dark.

The windows were never shut during the day. Father always says they are to stay open for the castle looks warm and welcoming to our visitors. That's another thing I'll have to ask him about.

When I got to the dining room, my father was there with a few other servants, clearing off the table. That confused me. They should be setting the table for the royal brunch today.

My dad's best friend Michael Wayland spotted me and waved me over smiling. "Good morning Alec. I hear you have the day off today. Lucky kid."

I bowed my head slightly in greeting before going over to my father. "What's going on dad? All the windows in the hall are closed. They are usually open by now. Also, isn't there a royal brunch today? Why are you cleaning off the table?"

He grabbed a pile of plates, stacking them up dangerously high but he never drops them.

"I'm not really sure what's going on. The king came in this morning to say that the windows and doors were to stay shut, along with the gates in front of the castle. As for the brunch, it seems to have been cancelled."

That was really weird. Why would they close the gates? The king is adamant about letting his people feel like they can always talk to him when needed. Why suddenly close them off?

"Alexander, did you complain about the amount of work you have been getting" dad asked, changing the subject. He looked slightly irritated.

I shook my head no. "No sir. The king and queen gave me the day off but I don't know why. They said I work too hard. Magnus must have said something to them."

He nodded glancing down at me. He kept looking at the white streak in my hair like he wanted to comment on it but didn't. I touched the streak frowning. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, grabbing even more plates, which shouldn't really be possible with how many he is already holding. Michael Wayland walked up to him laughing, taking half of the stack.

"Really Robert, you shouldn't do so much at once. I don't know how many times we have to talk about this."

"Seeing as I'm the head of staff, I can pick up as many plates I want to." He answered back before looking at me again.

"You have a couple days off so you might as well go enjoy them. Be prepared to work even harder when you are back."

"Why? Is something going on? A ball maybe?"

Dad shook his head no frowning. "Starting today only the Lightwood family and four other servants work at the castle. The king fired the rest this morning."

That was the most shocking out of everything else today. There were over a hundred servants and now there were only eight not counting Max and Isabelle.

"Did the king say why?"

He turned his back to me, facing the direction of the kitchen door. "I don't really know Alec. He just said that the castle will be closed off until further notice. My guess is with less people, there are less things to take care of."

Something about that seemed wrong. Like it wasn't the real reason at all.

"Enough about all this. I have a lot of work to do and I can't afford distractions. Go find something to do."

I nodded before turning and leaving the dining room. When was the last time I had a day off? What were you supposed to do when not working? Normally Magnus pulls me away the moment I am done, so I never get a chance to think about it.

Just then Magnus walked out of the library, down the hall from me. I could feel my cheeks flush as I messed with my hair, trying to look half way decent.

I didn't usually care about how I look, but with Magnus I did. I wanted him to like me. Being around Magnus makes me get fuzzy butterflies in my stomach. It makes me feel all nice and warm inside. Especially when he smiles at me.

I love when Magnus smiles.

"Magnus," I called out, making Magnus stop in his tracks. He stood up straight, his back stiff as it faced me. He wouldn't turn around.

Thinking that was strange, I walked up to him. "Your parents gave me the day off. Did you make them do that?"

He didn't say anything. There were school books in his arms and he hugged them to his chest as he looked at the ground.

The silence was weird but I pushed through it.

"Do you have classes today? Let's go play somewhere. It started snowing. Wait, you know that already. We were playing in it yesterday."

"You must have been dreaming Alec. It's the middle of summer," Magnus said softly, still not looking at me.

I frowned at that. I could have sworn we played in the snow yesterday. Maybe it was last winter and I dreamed it last night? It feels like it was yesterday.

"Well we don't need snow to play. Let's play by the pond in the garden."

"We can't. We aren't allow to leave the castle anymore. Papa doesn't think it's safe."

I can't leave the castle either? Strange.

"Well then lets play around the castle. I'm sure there are secret rooms we haven't found yet. Let's go."

Magnus's arms fell to his side. The books being held in one hand against his hip.

"Alec… we can't play."

I was confused.

"Are you busy today? I don't have to work tomorrow either. We can do something then. Or sneak out tonight and play?"

He finally turned around to face me. The look in his eyes was a complicated mix of emotions. The most noticeable one being sadness.

"Alec… we can't play at all. I can't play with you anymore."

Those words hit me so hard, I forgot how to breath for a few seconds. I had to be hearing him wrong. Magnus would never say something like that. Magnus is my best friend.

"I… I don't understand…"

He turned away from me again, starting to walk away but I quickly grabbed his hand that wasn't holding the books. As if he was burned by my touch, he snatched his hand away from me, moving away and dropping his books in the process.

He held his hand to his chest snapping, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

The loudness of his voice made me flinch and shrink away.

"Did… did I do something wrong? What did I do? Magnus, if I did something to make you mad please tell me and I'll fix it. I'm sorry. Whatever I did I'm really, really sorry."

Magnus's face and posture softened. Sadness took over his features again as he reached out his hand to grab mine. Our fingers almost brushed but he quickly moved away before they could.

"I'm the one who's sorry," he said before snatching up his books and running down the hall. I followed him, wanting to know what was wrong. He ran to his room and quickly shut the door in my face before I could follow him.

Trying to hold back tears, I pressed my hand against the door frowning.

"Magnus, please talk to me. What ever happened we can get through it together. Let me help you."

Silence.

He wouldn't answer me no matter how hard I pleaded for him too.

I pressed my back to the door before sliding down to the floor and hugging my knees. The tears couldn't be held back much longer. They trailed down my cheeks and I hid my face in my knees.

Six hours later I was still sitting in front of Magnus's door, hoping he would come out. It was close to dinner time but he still didn't come out.

"Alec, what are you doing outside the princes door" my mom asked, walking up to me.

I looked up from hiding my face in my knees. She frowned, most likely noticing the redness of my eyes, and the puffiness of my face.

"Come here Alec. Tell me what's wrong" she said, holding her arms open for me. I quickly stood up and ran to her, hiding my face against her stomach and wrapping my arms tight around her waist.

She put one hand on my back, using the other to run her fingers through my hair.

"It's not like you to cry like this Alec. What is it?"

I held on to her tighter, not wanting to say it out loud but I had no choice.

"Magnus… Magnus doesn't want to be my friend anymore."

Saying it out loud made it hurt ten times more than it did when I only said it in my head.

I don't understand. We were fine yesterday. What could have changed over night?

What did I do wrong?

"I'm sure that's not true. Magnus adores you. Why wouldn't he want to be your friend?"

I just stayed silent, keeping my face hidden against her.

She sighed slightly before getting to my level and making me look her in the eye.

"If Magnus is pulling away from you, you just have to keep trying. He might be stressed right now. A lot of changes are happening around the castle. If you keep trying to talk to him, he will eventually tell you what's wrong."

I sniffed, trying to hold back my next round of tears.

"So I need to keep trying?"

She nodded. "Sometimes friendships, especially the special kind, need to be fought for. Don't give up hope okay?"

I nodded, wrapping my arms around her neck and hugging her tight.

Fifteen year old Alec Pov- "I don't know why you do this to yourself every morning," my sister Isabelle sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter watching me.

I was setting Magnus's breakfast on a tray, making sure it looked absolutely perfect. As Isabelle said, I have been doing this every morning for the past six years. And every day for the past six years, he has never once opened the door.

It's rare to see Magnus outside of his room. He used to at least go to the library and the dining room to eat with his parents but he rarely even does that anymore.

The last time I got a good look at him, was his thirteenth birthday. Right away I was overwhelmed by how handsome he was getting. Now fifteen, his voice is deeper and his green, gold eyes were even more majestic than before, if that was even possible.

He also started wearing gloves. I never saw him as the glove wearing type of prince but maybe he developed a thing with dirt? I honestly don't know. I've been wanting to ask but it would be pointless. He never talks to me when I do speak. He only talks to his parents.

"Make fun of me all you want. I know that Magnus eats it, so that's good enough for me."

He waits for me to leave, but I always find an empty tray in the hallway. Unless I try to be stubborn and stay by the door too long. Then the food gets bad and he can't eat it.

Sadly, I can't waste time standing in front of Magnus's door as much as I used to. I'm still a servant with chores and responsibilities. My dad would kill me if he caught me slacking. Safe to say, I only stand stubbornly at Magnus's door on my days off.

I set orange juice on the tray before picking it up and turning toward my sister. She just shook her head frowning.

"Alec, what exactly do you want from Magnus? Are you sure this is just about being his friend?"

I narrowed my eyes at her suspiciously. "What are you implying?"

She shrugged "nothing."

"No, if you have something to say, say it."

She grabbed a tray of tea. "Fine. I think the reason you try so hard to see Magnus is because you are in love with him."

I almost dropped the tray of food but quickly caught it.

"What?! Why would you even say that?!"

She laughed, a smug look on her face. "Alec Lightwood is in love with the prince" she teased loudly, making me blush hard.

"I am not. Stop talking so loud."

"What's going on in here" my dad asked walking into the kitchen. He had his arms crossed and a look of disapproval on his face.

"You two are supposed to be working."

Isabelle smiled at him. "Sorry dad, I was just giving Alec a hard time."

He raised an eyebrow questionably before the corner of his mouth quirked up in a slight grin.

"For being I love with Prince Magnus?"

I looked at him shocked. "Not you too Dad!"

He laughed high fiving Isabelle before putting his arm around me. "Sorry buddy, you just make it so obvious."

I rolled my eyes. "How can I be in love with someone who ignores me?

"Love is a crazy thing. Never mind that for now. Your mother and I are going to be going with the king and queen to the royalty summit in the kingdom of Edom. We are going by ship so we should be home in a couple weeks. Michael is in charge while I am gone. Don't give him any trouble."

"I never do" I said before looking at Isabelle. She grabbed a small bowl of sugar and put it on her tray of tea. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Dad shook his head at us. "Take Magnus his breakfast and the queen her tea. Make sure to come to the front door to say goodbye in fifteen minutes. Oh, and Isabelle, don't forget to go into town later to get fresh fruit."

I bit my lip before asking "can't I get the fruit dad?"

He frowned at me before putting his hand on my shoulder. "Alec, you know you aren't allowed to leave the castle."

I moved away from him, frustrated. "Why? Isabelle and all the other servants get to leave. Why am I the only one who can't?"

"I don't know Alec. The king made it a rule. He didn't give me specifics."

"Maybe it's because you are a possible king," Isabelle suggested shrugging.

A hundred years ago the Lightwood family used to be royal. Technically we still are. King Gideon was the last king of our family. He was saved by king Asmodious the first, and to repay him, the Lightwoods became the servants of the Bane family.

If something were to happen to Magnus and his parents, my dad would be next in line to be king. Unless I was eighteen. Then it would be me.

I never want to be king.

"The chances of me actually taking the throne is a hundred to one. There is no reason to keep me as sheltered as Magnus."

"Not as sheltered as Magnus" Isabelle pointed out. "If you were like him, you wouldn't leave your room."

"Ha-ha very funny."

My dad shook his head smiling. "The food and tea are getting cold. Isabelle get that tea to the queen. Alexander, have fun with your date with the door."

"You both are so mean" I whined before leaving them behind. I could hear the echo of their laughter as I walked down the hall.

Was it really that obvious that I had a thing for Magnus? It's not even love. It's just a crush. I thought it would be love. When I was eight I was sure that the way I felt about Magnus was what love was.

I can't let myself think of loving Magnus.

It hurts too much.

I stopped in front of his bedroom door, taking a deep breath. He never answers the door but I always get hopeful that one day he will.

I closed my eyes trying to remain calm. "Okay Alec. Maybe he will answer the door and maybe he won't. Most likely won't. But we will not hide in the broom closet and cry our eyes of today if he doesn't. We are going to have some pride and just let it roll off our back."

When I opened my eyes again, my entire body stiffened in surprise and embarrassment.

Magnus was standing at his open door, looking directly at me with a stoic face. I'm pretty sure there is a glint of amusement in his eyes but that could be my imagination.

"Magnus… I mean, your Majesty. Good morning… how much of that did you hear?"

He stared at me for a moment before saying, "I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't hear anything."

I sighed with relief, glad I didn't make a total fool of myself. We haven't seen each other in months. I don't want the first thing he sees is me being stupid.

He glanced down at the tray in my hands before meeting my eyes again. "Is that my breakfast?"

I nodded excited that he was talking to me. This was the longest conversation we have had in years!

"Yes it is. Would you like it somewhere besides your bedroom?"

"I won't be needing breakfast this morning. I need to go say goodbye to my parents. Please excuse me" he said before walking away.

I frowned watching him go, wanting to beg him to come back. He talked to me. He actually spoke more than two words to me!

It was pointless to get so excited. It's not like this will happen again anytime soon. Still, I am happy for just this chance.

Fifteen year old Magnus Pov- I turned the corner before stopping and leaning against the wall. I put my hand over my mouth trying to stop myself from laughing.

God Alec was so cute when he talked to himself like that. The crying in the broom closet made me feel like a jerk but the rest was hilarious.

It took everything I had not to crack up laughing in front of Alec.

He looked absolutely gorgeous today. Every time I see him I swear his eyes get even more blue. He only gets better with age.

"This gets harder every time" I sighed laying my head against the wall.

My parents were definitely wrong about my feelings for Alec just being a phase. I was still madly in love with him. Even more so now that I'm a hormonal teenager.

The day I told Alec we couldn't be friends anymore was the worst day of my life. He looked so devastated. Then he tried to touch me and I freaked out. What if he got hurt again just from touching me?

My magic has just gotten more out of control. Ragnor and Catarina have been coming twice a week trying to teach me how to control my powers. It hasn't been working all that well.

It's gotten to the point where I have to wear gloves. Just touching things causes me to freeze it over.

Ragnor told me to try harder to control my emotions. Catarina says I need to learn to relax. I can't do either things very well. Especially when Alec is involved.

"What are you doing standing in the hallway Magnus" my father asked walking up to me. I looked at him frowning slightly.

"I was coming to send you and mom off. Maybe try to convince you one more time not to go. There will always be more royal summits."

My dad smiled sadly at me, reaching out and patting my hair. "You know from your classes that it is imperative that your mother and I go. All the neighboring kingdoms will be there to update our treaty of peace."

"You could send a representative. I have a bad feeling about this papa. Please don't go."

He grabbed my hands and I tensed up, not liking when people grab my hands. Without the gloves, his hands would be ice already.

"I know you are scared but you have to stay strong. You are a prince Magnus. A prince can not show weakness. Besides, if you stress out too much you may lose control of your magic. We don't need the castle freezing over."

"Who's all going with you?"

"Alec's parents. They are our personal servants so it only makes sense that they go with us. Michael is in charge of the servants while they are gone so if you need anything from the servants, go to him."

"What if I have one of my melt downs while you're gone?"

I go through these panic attacks that usually end up with me freezing my room shut. I once couldn't get out for a week.

"Ragnor and Catarina will be staying here until we get back. You have nothing to worry about."

I frowned pulling my hands out of his and hugging myself. "I always have something to worry about."

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against his chest.

"You're stronger than you think Magnus. I believe you will be able to control this magic someday. You will make me proud."

I had a hard time believing that.

15 year old Alec Pov- "They should be home by now don't you think" I asked Michael Wayland frowning.

It's been two weeks since my parents went to the royal summit with Magnus's parents. They told us that two weeks was as long as they were going to be gone. I was starting to get worried.

"It does seem strange that they haven't returned yet but maybe there were weather complications and they were delayed by a couple days. Have you seen Magnus at all since they left?"

I shook my head no. "He locked himself in his room and hasn't come out since they left. The only people he let's into his room are those two guests staying with us."

Magnus has a couple of tutors that come to the castle twice a week. They are the only outsiders allowed to visit the castle. Since the king and queen left, the tutors have been staying with us.

Michael looked like he was going to comment on the new guests but stopped when a maid my age, Vivian, came running into the room, out of breath.

"What's the matter Vivian," Michael asked frowning.

She caught her breath before looking at me frowning. "There is a man in the throne room from the kingdom of Edom. He has business with you and your siblings Alec. You as well Michael. The prince was also called down to join."

Michael and I looked at each other confused before putting down the dishes we were cleaning and following her to the throne room.

Isabelle and my seven year old little brother, Max, was there already when I walked in. We all had to wait for Magnus to show up, which didn't happen until fifteen minutes later.

The man visiting was someone I had met before. He is the messenger for the kingdom of Edom. Why would he need to come here if the king and queen are already in his country.

Magnus stood in front of the man and bowed his head slightly in respect. "It's nice to see you again Joseph. May I ask what you need with us? My parents aren't home to receive your message. Of course, you should know that already."

He watched Magnus for a moment frowning before clearing his throat and pulling a scroll out of his bag. He unrolled it before starting to read.

"Prince Magnus Bane of Alicante, it is with heavy hearts that we inform you that on Tuesday, June 11th at 8:45 pm., A storm which caused huge tilde waves capsized and sank the ship the king and queen were using to sail home. Over fifty people, the royal family, their staff, and the crew we're aboard the boat. There were no survivors."

He kept reading the scroll but I couldn't hear him over the horrible ringing in my ears. I couldn't have heard him right. There was no way that my parents or the king and queen were really dead.

How could this happen?

Isabelle put her hand over her mouth, tears filling at her eyes. I wanted to cry too but I wouldn't allow it. I was their family now. It was my job to raise Max and make sure everything was okay.

My head spun at the thought of it. My parents were gone. I would never see them again. Nothing will ever be the same.

 _Magnus's parents are dead._

I looked toward Magnus, suddenly feeling even worse for him. At least I still had Michael and my siblings. His parents were all Magnus had. Now he doesn't have any family at all.

He is only fifteen. He won't be able to take over the crown until he's eighteen. He will have to go through advisers with everything he does until he comes of age.

How much pressure that must all be. Losing your parents and being forced to act as king before you're ready. Magnus is still taking classes. He hasn't learned everything yet.

Magnus didn't stick around to hear what the rest of the scroll said. He was wringing his hands tightly together before he just turned and fled the ballroom.

I should be here for my family right now but I couldn't stop myself from running after him. Magnus was all alone now.

I couldn't let him think he's all alone.

15 year old Magnus Pov- I felt like the world around me was blurring. Everything was going in slow motion and any words coming out of the communicators mouth was deaf to me.

My parents were dead. I kept begging them not to go and now they will never return. There's no one to help me through this hell I live in with my magic. My mom won't be there to hug me when I'm overwhelmed and scared. My dad won't be able to give me calming talks.

I'm never going to get to see them again!

I bolted from the room, feeling like I was suffocating. What was I supposed to do without them? No one else knew about my magic. Just Catarina and Ragnor.

What were they going to say?

"Magnus, wait," Alec called from behind me. I stopped in the middle of the hallway, looking over my shoulder. Alec was running toward me, trying to catch up.

I glanced down at the floor, getting wide eyed seeing that it was starting to frost over under my feet. I started running again until I got to my room and slammed the door shut.

Standing in the middle of the room, everything around me was starting to freeze over. The windows frosted over in a thick layer of ice while huge icicles stuck out of the walls and ceiling.

I ran my hands through my hair clenching it hard. Everything was falling apart. There was no way I could do anything without my parents. Especially not be king.

Oh God, I'm technically king now! I won't be able to make laws or do anything too important until I'm eighteen, but that doesn't take the stress off.

The thought of being king made the icicles grow even thicker on the ceiling and snow start to flurry around me.

I always thought that my dad would be here to help ease me into being a king. I never thought it would just be thrust upon me. What the hell was I supposed to do?

The flurry picked up even faster, swirling all around me. I was hyperventilating, the panic starting to take full control of me.

I was alone now.

I have no one!

"Magnus, please open the door," Alec's voice came from behind the door.

The sound of his voice made the snow flurrying around me freeze in place. It was like I was inside a frozen snow globe.

"Magnus, talk to me. Let me in please."

I walked over to the door, hesitating before leaning my back against it. Alec must have had his back to the door too because it sounded like his voice was coming from the other direction.

"I know you feel alone right now Magnus but you're not. You have me. You will always have me."

I closed my eyes, laying my head against the door. Alec had just lost his parents too yet here he was trying to comfort me. Alec really was something else.

"Please don't shut me out Magnus. We can get through this together if you just give it a chance."

I wish I could Alexander. I really wish I could. I can't risk it though.

I can't risk hurting you again.

A/N: A lot of pov swaps in this chapter. I usually try to avoid that but this chapter felt like it needed it.

incase you didn't see the final chapter of it's still complicated, i announced that i will be doing another disney AU that's not part of malec Tales.

It is a malec AU for the hunch back of notre dame, my favorite disney movie.

it will be a darker, mature story which is why it won't be part of malec tales. I'm really excited for it!

High Warlock of Glitter: I'm only going to answer one of your questions because i know i will forget to say something when the time comes.

the Chairman meow snowman idea sounds awesome but sadly i have other plans. i wanted to tell you though how much i liked that idea. it's super cute.


	3. Coronation Day

Malec Tales Series 2- Frozen AU: Chapter Three- Coronation Day.

 **Three Years Later**

Magnus Pov- I haven't slept all night. Not that I get much sleep on normal nights, but this time was justified. Today was the day I would officially become king and I felt far from ready.

"Stop hiding in the corner and come over here Magnus. We only have a few more minutes to practice this," Ragnor scolded me from the other side of he room.

Like he said, I was scrunched up on the floor in a corner of the room, hugging my knees to my chest.

"I'm good right here, but thank you."

Ragnor shook his head at me as Catarina smiled, seeming amused by all this. "I normally don't agree with Ragnor, but I think he's right this time Magnus. You aren't going to be allowed to wear your gloves while being vowed in as king. You need to practice holding the scepters without freezing them."

"Can't we just skip this whole day all together? I've been king for three years now. This whole party is a waste of time."

Catarina walked up to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me up on my feet.

"Technically, you were just reigning prince. You weren't allowed to make any new laws or change any of your parents demands. For example, if you wanted to have the gates open permanently, you wouldn't have been able to do it until today."

"You know very well that I don't want the gates open. I don't even want them to be open for this coronation but I have no choice."

"Which is why you need to practice holding your scepters" Ragnor sighed, holding out a candlestick and a round music box to me.

I looked at the objects frowning before going to take them from him. He quickly moved away, shaking his head no.

"Nope, gloves off."

I looked down at my gloved hands before looking back at him. "Are you sure I can't wear them? As king, I feel like I should be allowed to choose wither or not I hold something with gloves on."

"You aren't truthful to your vow to protect your kingdom unless your skin is touching the scepters. Royalty who touched them while wearing gloves all became cruel leaders and went back on their vows. People won't trust you if you don't do this."

"I would never hurt my people… not intentionally anyway. I fear for the day I accidentally hurt them."

Catarina frowned putting her hands on my shoulders. "That won't happen Magnus. We will get your power under control someday. Until then, have confidence in yourself. Today is a fun day."

I thought about that for a moment before sighing and pulling off my gloves. Catarina took them and Ragnor nodded before placing the candlestick and music box in my hands.

They shook like mad in my grip and I held my breath as Ragnor started saying the vows. I couldn't focus on his words at all. All I did was stare at the objects in my hand, panicking when they started to freeze up.

"Magnus you are thinking too much. You need to stay calm" Catarina instructed but I wasn't listening.

I quickly let go of the objects and they both fell to the ground, shattering into pieces from being frozen.

"That was your mother's music box" Ragnor sighed, shaking his head. "Lets not drop the scepters during the coronation okay?"

"This is hopeless. I'm going to mess up and everyone will see the monster I really am. Alexander will see…"

I'm sure Alec already thinks of me like a monster. We haven't seen each other in three years. I haven't left my room much since my parents died and he has been busy as well. He would still come to my door every day and try to talk to me but I'd always ignore him.

"Speaking of Alexander, he will be at the party tonight, not as a servant, but as a guest. It is tradition for the Lightwoods to go to the coronation as royalty. Since he is technically next in line for the throne if something were to happen to you, that means he will be standing by your side as you get sworn in."

That made me happy and nervous at the same time. Alec being around always calms me in one way or another. It could help me stay cool long enough to get through the vows. On the other hand, if he shows signs of hating me now, that will only stress me out even more!

Ragnor smacked me on the back of the head. "Stop over thinking everything. Come on, we need to head downstairs. The coronation will begin any minute."

I nodded taking a few calming breaths before grabbing my gloves from Catarina and putting them back on. Just because I couldn't wear them while holding he scepters, didn't mean I can't wear them now.

Alec Pov- "Alec what on Earth are you doing" Michael Wayland asked walking into the kitchen. I looked over at him confused. "Um, making Magnus's breakfast like I do every morning."

He shook his head at me before grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the kitchen.

"Magnus won't have time for breakfast today. Besides that, you are supposed to be getting ready for the Coronation. You and your siblings will be there as royalty tonight, not servants."

"Is that really such a good idea? There will be so many people and there are only six servants. You're going to need all the help you can get."

It was impossible to hide the excitement in my voice when talking about people actually coming to the castle. I feel like I have been alone here for half my life. It will be nice to talk to someone who isn't Michael or one of my siblings.

It would be even nicer to talk to Magnus.

"We brought in some more help just for today. Enough about work, go to your room and I will meet you there in a moment."

"Yes dad" I teased making him smirk at me.

"Just go smartass."

I nodded turning away and heading to my room. As I walked the halls, I closed my eyes and basked in the sun coming through the open windows. It's been so long since the windows have been open. I forgot what fresh air feels like.

It doesn't help that I haven't been outside in over ten years. The kings order to keep me in the castle prevented me from going into town. The furthest I can go is the garden. Hopefully Magnus will change that rule for me.

I stopped in front of Magnus's bedroom door, wondering if I should try knocking again today. He may not appreciate being disturbed right now but still… maybe he will want to talk. It is a very important day and I'm sure he is nervous. Maybe I could make him feel better.

I lifted my knuckles to the door but stopped them before I could knock. What would be the point? I would just be standing here like an idiot knocking while he ignored me like always.

He's never going to let me in.

Sighing, I dropped my hand and moved away from his room, going to mine like Michael told me to.

It's clear from his actions that Magnus doesn't care about me or my 'feelings' for him. Do I still even have feelings for him? It still hurts like hell when he rejects me so who can say? Maybe Magnus will always have a piece of me.

Those feelings developed when we were children. It was nothing but puppy love. Who knows if Magnus even liked me back then? Maybe he never even wanted to play with me and he only did to be nice.

I need to get over this puppy love and finally focus on finding someone for me. I'm eighteen for crying out loud. I should have at least kissed a guy by now. There are more men out there than Magnus. Maybe I'll meet someone tonight.

The thought of meeting someone made my heart flutter. Could it really happen for me? There was nothing special about me to grab anyone's attention. Just my blue eyes.

Frowning, I covered one of my eyes with my hand. For as long as I can remember, people have always talked about how nice my eyes are. Most of the old servants would talk behind my back and say it was the only good thing about me.

It's gotten worse since my father died. Since coming out as gay, most of the remaining maids say things like: 'what waste of beautiful blue eyes,' 'It's a shame no one can inherit your eyes now,' 'Your father would be so disappointed in you.'

I know that last part wasn't true but it still stung when I heard it. My dad knew that I was gay before I even did. Michael is bi, so dad knew where to see the signs. He made sure I knew that there was nothing wrong with me and that he was proud of me no matter what.

I walked into my room, smiling slightly at a memory of Magnus telling me that he liked my eyes. I got all defensive about it and he said he loved my brain and personality way more than my eyes.

My smile soon turned to a frown when I realized that was the day before he started ignoring me.

To this day I still can't figure out what I did wrong. What could have been so bad that he'd do a turn around and start hating me?

Okay, he doesn't hate me, but with the way he treats me, he might as well. He used to not be able to go a day without spending time with me. I used to think it was ridiculous but once he stopped talking to me… I realized how much I needed to see him every day too.

I just don't know what went wrong.

There was a knock on the door before Michael walked in, carrying a long, white box in his arms.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I had to get something out of the attic."

He put the box on my bedside table before opening it. "Hopefully it fits. You seem to be the same height your father was when Magnus's father took the throne. This is the outfit your dad wore for the Coronation. I thought you would want to wear it."

I pulled out a white royal military uniform with golden shoulder tassels. It's something I could never imagine my dad wearing since he always wore his head butler uniform.

"Why a military uniform?"

Michael shrugged, "Gideon Lightwood wasn't just a king, he was the general of his own military. This was his uniform. It's tradition for Lightwood men to wear it during special occasions."

I looked the uniform over, thinking before nodding and starting to get changed. Once it was on, Michael helped me put on the shoulder tassels.

"There, almost done," he said smiling, looking me over.

That confused me. "What else is there to do?"

He pulled a golden medal in the shape of an angelic runes, the symbol of our kingdom, out of the box.

"A prince can't go to a party without a medal of Nobility" he said pinning the medal on the front pocket of my uniform. He looked me over smiling before grabbing my shoulders and turning me around to look in the mirror.

The person in the mirror wasn't who I was used to seeing looking back at me. The man in the mirror was a handsome prince, not a servant boy.

"This isn't me," I whispered softly.

Michael looked at my reflection in the mirror. "He is today. This day is just as important for you as it is for Magnus, Alec. You are technically the reigning prince starting today. Hopefully nothing bad ever happens to Magnus but if something were to happen, the kingdom would look to you. You need to show them that they can put their faith in you."

"I've never even taken royal classes like Magnus has. I wouldn't know where to start taking care of this kingdom."

Michael patted my shoulder before moving over to the door. "You don't have to worry about that. For now, enjoy having the gates open. As long as they stay open, you're allowed to go outside."

I looked at him shocked. "Seriously? I get to go outside?"

He nodded, opening my bedroom door. "Yes but don't get too carried away. You need to be at the church in ten minutes."

"Yeah, sure, ten minutes. Got it," I said, running passed him and booking it down the hallway. If I could finally go outside, I wasn't going to waste a second.

I bumped into people as I ran passed but I didn't even take the time to apologize. Outside! I can finally go outside!

It's been so long! I can finally see changes made to the town! See the fiord and all the ships coming in! Smell the fresh air and talk to the towns people!

I've never been so excited in all my life!

The moment I stepped through the gates, I stopped in my tracks, suddenly very overwhelmed by being outside. I forgot how many people were in our kingdom. They were all walking inside the gates to get to the castle. I wanted to get far away from the castle.

Trying to think of what I've always wanted to do if given the chance to be outside, I sat on a bench, pondering for a moment.

Shopping. I have always wanted to go to the trading stalls and shop for goods like Isabelle and the other servants get to do. I should do that.

Making a decision, I stood up and made my way to the trading area. You would think that the stalls would be closed for such an important day in our kingdom, but this is the first time in awhile we've had out of country visitors. They will have a great turnout for sales.

Normally I would gravitate to the food booths but something drew me to the charm merchants instead. Isabelle always tells me about the nice bracelet and charms they make here. She once bought me a black bracelet with a blue gem in the middle, the same blue as my eyes.

Looking over the bracelet choices, one caught my eye that grabbed my full attention. It was the same bracelet Isabelle gave to me, only the gem was a mix of green and gold, not blue. The color of it immediately made me think of Magnus's golden, green eyes.

"Maybe I could get him a Coronation gift" I whisper to myself, picking up the bracelet. He may not accept it, but it doesn't hurt to try, right?

Smiling I held it in my hand as I looked over the rest of the trinkets. A golden chained necklace with a golden arrow at the end caught my eye. It was beautiful and had to be one of a kind. Gold was rare to find around here. Usually only royalty could afford it. I might have to pull the 'prince' card to be able to buy it.

I reached out to grab the necklace but as I did, another hand reached at the same time, landing on top of mine. I looked up to apologize but my mouth ran dry as I looked into gorgeous dark green eyes.

The boy standing before me quickly took his hand away, running it through his blonde hair as he chuckled awkwardly.

"Sorry about that, I didn't see you reaching for it."

I shook my head, trying to gain the ability to speak. "No… it's alright. I was just going to look at it. I don't have the money on me right now to buy it."

He smiled slightly, skimming me over with his eyes. It made my face turn awfully hot. What the heck was going on with me?

"How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself," the blonde said, putting his hand over his heart and bowing his head slightly. "I am Prince Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern of the kingdom of Edom."

The kingdom of Edom? That's where the royal summit was held when my parents died. To think I would meet one of the Royal children from there.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Alec Lightwood." I held out my hand to shake his but he didn't hold out his own. His eyes widened at my name and he quickly bowed slightly more.

"I beg your pardon sir. It's an honor to meet Prince Alexander Lightwood of Alicante."

He grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles, making my face flush again.

"Oh no, you must be confused. I mean, yeah technically I'm a prince but I don't really act like one. I'm just a servant to prince… well soon to be king, Magnus."

Jonathan let go of my hand and stood up straight, a sweet smile on his face. "Nonsense, you are just as much of a prince as I am. You should be proud of your royal heritage."

Being a servant was more my heritage than actually being a prince.

"I take it you are here for the coronation," I asked, changing the subject. He nodded looking back at the necklaces.

"That's right. I'm here as a representative of my father, king Valentine. He couldn't make it and my sister is off gallivanting who knows where, so he sent me."

That's right, King Valentine had two children, a boy and a girl. That completely slipped my mind. The daughter was next in line for the throne of Edom so I guess there was never a reason to talk about the son.

Jonathan smiled at me again before pointing to the arrow necklace we both reached for.

"Are you going to buy this?"

I quickly shook my head no. "I don't really have the money for it and my prince status doesn't hold up much here I'm sure. You should buy it. The jewelry in Alicante is the best in all the kingdoms."

There was no way for me to know if that was true or not. I've never left the castle, let alone the kingdom. I wouldn't know what amazing artists were out there.

Jonathan put his finger on his chin, seeming to ponder for a moment before smiling at the merchant.

"I would like to buy this golden arrow please."

He pulled out a big baggie of gold coins and tossed it on the table. It had to be way more than what the necklace actually cost.

"Keep it all" he said before picking up the necklace and turning to me. My cheeks burned as he unlatched the clasp of the necklace and placed it around my throat, clasping it again.

"Why are you putting it on me" I asked, beyond flustered. He chuckled slightly before saying, "because I bought it for you silly."

"That was a lot of gold you just gave up. There is no way I can let you give me something like this. Please take it for yourself."

He shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at the arrow around my neck.

"I think it looks much better on you. Consider it a gift from a fellow prince."

I glanced down at the necklaces before looking back at him. "Then I should get you something as well."

He smiled, putting his hands in his pockets and leaning against the stall. "How about you sit with me during the coronation? I don't like sitting with boring old men."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm going to be standing with Magnus while he gets sworn in. It's kind of the only royal Lightwood tradition."

He nodded "That's right I remember father mentioning something about that. He's not the biggest fan of your family. Thinks that anyone who gives up their crown to become a servant is pathetic and didn't deserve it anyway."

That caused me to frown. "What do you think about it? Do you agree with him?"

He shook his head no. "King Asmodeous the First saved King Gideon's life. It was a noble thing he did, giving up his crown to repay him."

I nodded smiling. "I've always thought so. My father told us to always be proud of where we came from."

"As you should be," he nodded in agreement.

The bells signaling that the coronation would be starting soon, chimed, making me look back at the castle.

"Oh, I should go. I'm going to be late."

I went to walk away but quickly stopped myself, remembering that I had to buy the bracelet for Magnus. Jonathan put his hand up, shaking his head no before looking at the Marchant.

"Some on this gold is also paying for that bracelet."

I opened my mouth to protest but the bells we're urging me to get a move on.

"Thank you Prince Jonathan, I hope to see you tonight at the party."

He nodded smiling, "You definitely will Prince Alexander."

"Just Alec is fine," I corrected before turning away and running back to the castle. The part of me that yearned to be outside didn't want to go back. I had no choice though. Magnus needed me by his side today.

Wither he wanted to admit it or not.

Magnus Pov- The servants crowded around me, all trying to put the finishing touches on my coronation outfit. It was a red Irish military uniform decorated all over with medals of honor won by kings of the past. There was also a blue sash across my chest that belonged to the first king. The golden shoulder tassels were a nice contrast to the dark red of the uniform.

"There, you look amazing young Lord" the head servant of the castle, Michael Wayland said, putting the last medal onto the front pocket of my uniform.

"Thank you Michael," I mumbled, wringing my hands together nervously. He smiled at me, putting his hand under my chin to push it up so I was looking at him.

"You look just like your dad did when he became king. I see so much of him inside you, Magnus. He would be so proud of you."

That made me feel fuzzy warm and freezing cold all at the same time. I would like to think my father would be proud of me but there was no way to be sure. He would have expected me to be in control of my powers by now. Would he be disappointed that I don't have it down yet?

The logical side of me says of course he would be proud. The skeptical side says that he would still be worried and maybe wouldn't have even let me take over as king yet.

The 'what if's' were all so frustrating.

There was a knock on the door before it opened and Alec came walking through it. The sight of him made all the nerves go away, as well as made me breathless.

He was absolutely stunning in a white military uniform. One medal in the shape of an angelic rune was hanging from the front right pocket. His usually shaggy black hair was slicked back, making his eyes be the main thing you notice of him.

I'm sure he didn't like that one bit.

"Wow, Magnus you look amazing," he said, stopping in front of me with a bright smile. I wanted to smile back at him and tell him that I was nothing compared to his beauty. Instead, I just nodded in response.

"You as well Alexander. That's your father's uniform correct?"

Alec seemed disappointed by my formality but let it go as he nodded and looked at Michael.

"Is everything ready?"

He nodded. "Almost. We have a few finishing touches to put in the church. Come down in five minutes," he said before directing the servants to follow him out of the room, leaving Alec and I alone.

The most awkward long silence I've ever experienced in my life dragged out between us. We just stared at each other, hoping that one of us would break the silence.

Finally, Alec cleared his throat and glanced away slightly. "So… I got you a present."

That surprised me slightly. Sure, it was normal for me to get presents from other kingdoms on the day of my coronation, but no so much from my servants.

He held out a black bracelet with a gem in the middle that was a mix of green and gold, just like my eyes.

I looked at it stunned before looking up at Alec again.

"This is beautiful Alexander. Thank you."

His shoulders relaxed in relief, like he was expecting me to hate it or reject the gift. It makes me sad that he thinks that way but why wouldn't he? I have given him barely a glance in the last ten years.

"Can you help me put it on," I asked holding out my right wrist to him. He seemed surprised.

"You want to wear it during the coronation?"

I nodded smiling slightly. "It'll be like my good luck charm."

A small smile formed on his lips as he clasped the bracelet around my wrist. I looked it over when he was done, holding it up to the light so it would sparkle. I love a good glitter effect.

"Isn't this like the one you wear all the time," I asked, looking back at him.

He flushed slightly, seeming surprised that I noticed such a small thing. Little did Alec know that I made it my job to notice every little detail about him. It's hard not to do when you love someone as much as I love him.

Alec held out his arm, pushing his sleeve back slightly to show me the black bracelet with a blue gem in the middle that matched his stunning eyes.

"Isabelle got it for me. She liked the color. I have to say I like yours a lot better."

I thought about that for a moment before taking off my bracelet. "How about we make a trade? I love this but I much prefer that blue gem over this green-gold one."

He thought about it for a moment before taking off his bracelet and holding it out to me. I took it before slipping mine onto his wrist. He blushed slightly before taking the blue one back and putting it on my wrist, which he had to clasp it since it wouldn't fit over my gloved hands.

I pulled my wrist closer, looking over the glittering blue gem that was so much like Alec's eyes. It was beyond perfect.

"Thank you Alexander."

He looked at his new bracelet for a moment before meeting my eyes. "No problem. I'm glad you like your gift."

The silence returned, only it wasn't awkward this time. We just stood there looking into each other's eyes. It was almost a peaceful quiet.

The moment was broken though when Alec broke eye contact and cleared his throat again.

"We should head to the Coronation. You don't want to be late."

I nodded, once again feeling the dread of the day fill me up inside. This was going to be a long day.

Even so, maybe having Alec there will make it more bearable.

Let's just hope I don't mess anything up.


	4. Love is an Open Door

Malec Tales Series 2: Frozen AU: Chapter Four- Love is an Open Door.

Magnus Pov- The church was filled to the brink with royal delegates, princes, princesses, dukes and duchesses. Just looking at them all was making me panic again.

"Are you going to be okay," Alec asked, handing me a cup of tea. I took it, not able to stop myself from smiling at him.

"You aren't supposed to be serving me anything Alexander."

He shrugged. "I didn't make you tea as your servant. I made it as your friend. Now be quiet and drink it."

When he noticed how easygoing he was being toward me he quickly looked down, flushing in embarrassment.

"I-I mean… please drink some tea my Lord. It will help you calm down."

I laughed slightly, shaking my head at him. "Thank you, Alexander."

"I can tell you are worried but you have no reason to be. You will be the best king Alicante has ever had."

"That's nice of you to say Alexander, but we both know it's not true. No one could ever take the place of my father."

Alec frowned, wiping some lint off my uniform. "You're father was an amazing ruler but I think you will be too. You just got to believe in yourself."

I nodded, thinking about what he said. He was right. My father was a great king but surely there are things I can offer our kingdom that father could not.

Silence spread out between us before he looked up at me, meeting my eyes.

"Magnus… why did you-"

"Come on Magnus. It's time to begin the coronation," Michael cut off, smiling excitedly.

Alec looked at him before looking back at me frowning.

I watched him for a moment before turning away from him, facing the door that led inside the church.

"You need to walk in first Alec."

He nodded frowning before making his way into the church, putting a smile on his face.

I waited for him to get to the front of the chapel before I made my way down the long isle. Everyone in the stands stood up as I walked passed and I couldn't help but compare this to a wedding.

Imagine, Alexander and I getting married. That would be absolutely amazing. Sadly, that's nothing but a dream. There is no way Alec and I could ever get married. Not while I can't control this power.

When I got to the front, everyone sat down again and the music stopped playing. A man now stood before me, holding a pillow with the scepters sitting on top of it. He was a really old guy. They say he has sworn in the last three generations of Kings. I wouldn't be surprised if I was his last.

Alec moved over to the side so he wasn't standing directly next to me. My guess was he didn't feel like that was his place to be, even though it was where he was supposed to stand.

Another man walked up, taking the pillow and scepters away from the old man before handing him the kings crown. I haven't seen it since the last time my father had an important royal party.

"Please bow prince Magnus," the old man asked. I nodded, bowing my head forward. He placed the crown on my head with shaky hands. The poor guy was too old for this job, but I allowed him to continue.

He grabbed the pillow once again, holding the scepters out to me. I reached out to grab them but stopped at the sound of Ragnor coughing from the crowd, obviously trying to tell me to take off the gloves.

Sighing, I hesitantly took off my gloves before placing them on the pillow. The old man nodded in approval, happy that I chose to do so.

Taking a deep breath, I grabbed the long golden scepter with an angelic rune engraved on top, along with a small round golden sphere covered in gems, in my other hand.

I turned toward the crowd and they once again all stood up, smiling happily at me. I wanted to smile back at them but I was too nervous. What if something went wrong? All these people would turn on me in an instant if they knew the truth about me. Alexander would turn against me.

I glanced down at the scepters and my eyes widened, seeing that they were starting to frost over.

The old man was reciting the vows but he was going so slow. It made me panic even more. Why was he taking so long? I need to put these down. I need my gloves! Everyone will know the truth if I don't get my gloves back on now!

The words 'King Magnus of Alicante,' hit my ears and I immediately put the scepters back on the pillow and grabbed my gloves, putting them back on.

Everyone clapped for me, happy for me and my new title. Alec clapped as well, smiling brightly and looking over the moon for me.

I smiled slightly at him before making my way down the isle and back toward the castle, to prepare for the party that would be held later that night.

Alec Pov- "You did great out there Alec. Very princely indeed," Isabelle laughed, putting her arm around my neck playfully.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Sure, make fun of me all you want. Where is Max?"

My nine year old brother walked up frowning, messing with the buttons of his suit.

"Alec, I can't get this to work!"

Smiled slightly at him, I got to his level and did up all the buttons for him. "There, all better now. You look so handsome."

"Doesn't he? I bet he will be the most handsome prince at the party," Isabelle bragged, making me nod in agreement.

Max blushed, embarrassed by his doting siblings.

"Are you ready Alec? You will be announced into the room after Magnus. You are to go stand by him next to the throne," Michael informed, making me frown.

"I don't have any right to stand next to Magnus. I'm not anything special."

Isabelle shook her head. "You are next in line to be king if something happens to Magnus. By royal standards, that makes you pretty important."

I hugged myself frowning. "What if Magnus ignores me the entire night? I can't stand next to him and get the cold shoulder. It will break me."

"He talked to you earlier didn't he," Michael asked. "Surely he will talk to you now."

He was right. Magnus did talk to me a little bit earlier. He even accepted my gift, though we ended up switching.

I almost asked him why he stopped talking to me all those years ago. No matter what happens tonight, I need to know why. I won't let him avoid the question any longer.

"Announcing, king Magnus of Alicante," the squire called, as Magnus made his way into the ballroom. He walked over to the throne before standing in front of it with his gloved hands folded in front of him.

"Announcing, Prince Alexander of Alicante."

I swallowed hard before making my way into the ballroom, avoiding meeting people's eyes as they bowed to me. It was weird seeing people treat me like a prince. I have mostly lived as a servant.

I stopped a few feet away from Magnus but the squire grabbed me by the arm and pulled me over to stand next to Magnus.

"Let the celebration begin" Magnus called out, making everyone cheer and music start playing. The people around us started to dance making me smile. It was so great seeing the ballroom so full of laughter and life.

"Amazing isn't it," Magnus's voice hit my ears.

I quickly looked at him, shocked to see that he was indeed talking to me. He was looking at me with a sweet smile on his face. The sight of it made me flush slightly.

"Yes… I'm used to this ballroom being so empty and cold. It's actually very warm in here."

Magnus nodded. "The food smells amazing as well. Did you help make any of it?"

I nodded, moving a strand of hair behind my ear nervously. "I made a few of the meals."

He nodded. "I wouldn't doubt it. The breakfast you make me every morning is always delicious."

I didn't know I needed to hear him say that until now. The compliment made me feel all fuzzy and warm inside. It was like the feeling I used to get when we were children and he would smile at me.

As if reading my mind, Magnus asked: "Do you remember the first time we ever played together?"

I nodded smiling, thinking about it. "We we're five years old. It was snowing outside and our parents pushed us out to the garden to get out of their hair."

Magnus frowned slightly but it was only for a second. It was long enough for me to notice though.

"What? Was that not right? Wait, it was summer when we met right? No… I swear we played in the snow."

Magnus frowned a moment longer, glancing at the white streak in my hair before looking back at my face.

"No… you were right. It was snowing. We made snow angels before trying to build a snowman."

I laughed at that. "You built a snowman. I couldn't roll up the snow good enough. Didn't you steal your dad's reading glasses and put them on your snowman?"

He nodded smiling. "I think I was mad at him for putting his royal paper work before me, so I stole his glasses so he wouldn't be able to read the papers. Actually-,"

He pulled a pair of thick rimmed black glasses out of his pocket. "I grabbed them on the way to the church. I guess I just wanted a part of my dad with me today."

I smiled, thinking that was really sweet.

"I think the glasses gave our snowman some character."

Magnus nodded, putting the glasses back in his pocket. "Didn't we name him Sheldon?"

"Simon. We named him Simon, Magnus."

"Oh that's right. I forgot."

Silence spread between us and it started to make me feel panicked. I needed to think of something to say fast or we won't make any progress.

To my surprise, Magnus turned to me, holding out his gloved hand. "Michael told me I need to dance with at least one person tonight. Would you like to dance with me?"

My heart was pounding in my chest. "You want to dance with me?"

He nodded, "unless you don't want to…"

"No! I mean yes! I mean… yes… I would like to dance with you. I would like it very much."

He laughed slightly before grabbing my hand and leading me to the middle of the dance floor. People moved aside as they watched us make our way through the crowd.

Once we were in the middle, Magnus put his right hand in mine before laying his left hand on my waist. I blushed at the fact that I was technically the girl. It made sense though. The king shouldn't be the girl when it comes to dancing. Magnus has always been better at dancing anyway so it only makes sense that he should lead. He was the one who taught me after all.

Memories of us as children twirling around the ballroom laughing, filled my head. Those were such simple times. I wish we could be like that again.

I placed my free hand on his shoulder and he smiled at me before we started to waltz around the room. The world and everyone around us disappeared. It was just the music, Magnus and I.

He looked deep into my eyes, like he could find all the answer to life's problems in them. I looked back into his, hoping I could find the same. I wanted the answers to all my questions. I want to know what I did wrong all those years ago.

"Magnus… what happened? Why did you stop talking to me," I whispered low enough for only us to hear.

Magnus's shoulders tensed up but he didn't answer, he just kept twirling us around the room.

"Please Magnus, I need to know what I did wrong. Did I offend you somehow? Whatever I did, I'm really sorry."

Magnus stopped suddenly, looking at me with shock and pain in his eyes.

"You… you think it's your fault?"

"It has to be. Please tell me what I did and I will fix it. I miss the way we used to be. I want to be like that again."

Magnus searched my eyes, as if he was fighting himself on something. He wouldn't answer me. He just stared at me with that same look of pain in his eyes.

He looked at the white streak in my hair again and his hands shook against my skin. His eyes dimmed, like he was looking back in time, seeing something that I couldn't.

Suddenly, his hands were off of me and he stepped a few feet away. Confused, I went to reach out to grab his hand but he moved it away from me, just like he did the day he stopped talking to me.

"We can't do this Alec."

"Do what? Be friends? Talk to each other? Why not? What did I do that was so terrible?"

"You didn't do anything. I did."

I stared at him in confusion, wanting an explanation but didn't get one. Magnus just shook his head and turned his back to me.

"Give up on us being like before Alexander. It can't happen."

With that he walked away, going to talk to other people. I watched him go in shock, feeling devastated. He rejected me again. I thought we were making progress but it seems we will never be like we were before.

Feeling tears sting at my eyes, I turned to run out of the room but my hand was grabbed and I was pulled back into someone's arms.

My heart soared thinking it was Magnus, but as I looked into Jonathan's green eyes, the pounding turned to a light flutter.

Noticing the tears in my eyes, he frowned, taking his index finger and brushing them off the corners of my eyes.

"You were crying? What happened?"

I just shook my head, faking a smile. "It's nothing, just drama you wouldn't want to get involved in."

"You'd be surprised. I have a lot of experience with family drama. Want to grab some food and talk somewhere quiet?"

I thought about that for a moment. It would be nice to get all of this off my chest with someone. Jonathan doesn't know Magnus, so he will have an outsiders view on everything that's going on. That could help me.

"Yes. I would like that very much."

He smiled and led me over to the food table. He piled on a few finger foods and sandwiches onto a plate before having me lead the way out of the ballroom.

We went to the throne room where a bed of pillows were sitting on the floor. The room was empty so it was a good place to talk in private.

We both sat on the pillows before Jonathan handed me a sandwich. I took it smiling slightly before silently biting into it.

"So, tell me about all your problems."

I chewed on the sandwich, wondering if I should really confide in him with all my problems. I barely know him after all.

Sensing my hesitation, he laughed slightly and popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth.

"How about I start with one of my problems and then we can move on to yours? As a sign that we can trust each other."

I nodded liking the idea and he nodded before leaning back more into the pillows.

"How much do you know about my family?"

I shrugged, hugging my knees to my chest. "I know your sister is next in line for the throne."

He nodded. "That's right. My little sister."

That made me frown. "If you are older, shouldn't you be the next one to rule Edom?"

He nodded, rolling his eyes but it didn't seem to be at me. "I went through a bit of a rebellious streak for awhile. I'm over it now but the damage has been done. My father didn't see me as fit to run a kingdom so he appointed my sister as his heir. She was to be married to a prince of our neighboring kingdom of Idris, but fell in love with a peasant boy in Edom. I thought that would make her get her title taken away but it seems my father likes the guy, so a peasant is going to take my place as king."

I looked ahead thinking about that. "I consider myself more of a peasant than a prince. I was born a servant and I'm sure I'll die a servant. I love my job so it's okay with me."

Jonathan laid on his side, resting on his elbow and laying his head in his hand.

"I doubt that is the problem that made you cry."

I shook my head no, sighing. "That's a whole other can of worms."

He waved his free hand in a I'm listening motion. I took a deep breath before barring my soul to him.

"Magnus and I used to be best friends. We would spend every moment we could together. One day though he just suddenly stopped wanting to talk to me and to this day I don't know why. Whenever I ask, he doesn't give me an answer."

Jonathan listened before nodding slowly. "That does seem like a problem. Especially since you are so obviously in love with him."

"Yeah… wait, what?!"

He looked at me with a I'm not stupid face making me blush and look away, hiding my face behind my hand.

"You must think I'm mental."

"Only slightly," he chuckled, shaking his head. He then reached out and gently grabbed my chin, making me look back at him.

"Magnus doesn't deserve your affections if he treats you so coldly. Ever think of trying to be with someone else?"

My face felt hot in his grasp. "Well… I thought about it but… it's easier said than done."

"That's only because you haven't had the chance to try forgetting him."

He stood up, brushing food off of his suit before holding his hand out to me. "Let me help you forget him."

I swallowed hard, not knowing if this was a good idea or not. Jonathan seemed like a good guy, and he did make my heart flutter when he smiles. Maybe I could love him.

Smiling slightly, I put my hand in his, letting him pull me up to my feet. I thanked him before letting him lead me out of the throne room.

I didn't know where we were going until we got to the castle doors.

"Are we going outside?"

He nodded. "You don't go out much right?"

"Yeah, the king made it a rule that I can't leave the castle. I don't really know the reason why."

He shrugged. "Well the gates are still open. That means anyone is allowed to come and go as they please. Let's explore Alicante together."

I nodded smiling as he entwined our fingers and led me out of the castle. We made our way passed the seller stalls and to the docks.

"Ever been on a ship Alec?"

I shook my head no. "No… I rather keep it that way. My parents died on a ship."

Jonathan frowned at that. "Of course. Sorry that was inconsiderate of me."

I quickly shook my head no. "You don't have to apologize. I just don't want to set foot on the water."

He nodded, leading me towards the woods instead. "I completely understand. I hear there is a waterfall not far from here. Would you want to maybe check that out?"

I nodded, relaxing slightly. "I would."

He nodded and we kept our hands joined as we made our way through the woods. It was night so it would have been dark if it wasn't for the lanterns lighting the way to the waterfall. Guess the villagers thought the visitors would want to see it.

When the waterfall was in sight my mouth fell open in awe. It was so beautiful, the sound of the running water like music to my ears. It was all so peaceful.

"Care for a dance," Jonathan asked, pulling me close, putting his other hand on my waist. I blushed, placing my free hand on his shoulder. We moved around in the grass, the sounds of the water the only music accompanying us.

It didn't feel like it did when dancing with Magnus. When Magnus and I danced together, the whole world around us vanished. With Jonathan, it felt like we were dancing in some kind of fairytale land. Even the fireflies we're floating around us.

"Do you really want to spend the rest of your life in the shadow of Magnus Bane," Jonathan asked, pulling me out of my fantasy.

"Pardon me?"

He twirled me before pulling me close and dipping me.

"As long as you hold onto your feelings for Magnus, he will always have power over you. Don't you want to be free from the stress of loving him?"

I nodded, not knowing what to say. It was true that being in love with Magnus was only dragging me down. The pain of him rejecting me all the time was becoming too much to take.

"You deserve someone who would really love you. Someone who will spend every day showing you how special you are. I could be that for you. I could be everything you ever need."

I stared up at him wide eyed, shocked at all these things he was saying.

"Why would you do that for me?"

He smiled sweetly, making my bones feel like butter.

"Because, I'm falling in love with you Alec."

My face burned at his words. Love? He thinks he's in love with me? Am I in love with him? What even is love really?

He pulled me up so I was standing up straight but he didn't look away from my eyes.

"Alec, I'm eighteen. My father wants me to be married in as little as a few months. I was planning on rejecting his demand but… meeting you has changed my mind. I want to marry you Alec."

All I could do was stare at him in shock. I didn't know how to respond. He really wanted to marry me? Why would he want to do that?

"I… I can't leave Alicante. I'm a servant before a prince. If you married me, you would become a servant as well. Surely your father wouldn't approve of that."

"I would proudly become a servant if it meant I could spend the rest of my life with you. You are special Alec, and you should be treated as if you are special. I can give that to you."

"You're serious? You really want to marry me?"

He nodded smiling. "I've never been so serious in all my life. I want to be with you Alec. Maybe you want to be with me too. I swear I can give you everything you could ever want out of life and love."

I bit my lip thinking it over. His offer sounded nice but could I really marry someone I just met? That sounds more like something Isabelle would do.

I've never been reckless before. Maybe this could be my chance to be a new person. To break away from Magnus and learn to love someone new.

"Yes… yes Jonathan. I'll marry you."

The words felt heavy coming out of my mouth but the moment they were out, I felt the butterflies fluttering in my chest and stomach again.

Jonathan smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close, hugging me. I laid my head on his chest, smiling at the warmness of it. It feels nice to be held.

Suddenly something occurred to me. "I'm not allowed to get married without the kings permission. We would have to ask Magnus first."

He smiled grabbing my hand again. "Lets go ask him right now. We could be married by this weekend."

"That's pretty quick" I said following him back to the castle.

He smiled pulling my hand to his mouth and kissing my knuckles. "The sooner we are married, the sooner we can start being happy together."

I nodded, thinking that made sense. Asking Magnus was the part I was worried about. If he said no, then everything could go wrong.


	5. What Did I Ever Do To You?

Malec Tales Series 2: Chapter Five- What Did I Ever Do to You?

Magnus Pov- "You did very well today Magnus. Good job at keeping it together," Ragnor teased, putting his hand on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes at that, shoving his hand away. "I'm just ready for this horrible day to be over. Alexander and I got into an argument and I'm not in the mood for a party. How much longer does this need to go on?"

Catarina smiled at me sympathetically before looking around the room at all the people dancing. "It will only be a couple more hours. The gates have been shut for so long. It would be a shame if you stopped the party before it's time."

I sighed, knowing she was right. I can't push all these people away just because Alec and I aren't in a good place. We were at the beginning. This morning we had such a nice simple moment together trading bracelets. My common sense told me not to ask Alec to dance but I couldn't help myself.

Dancing with Alec used to be my favorite thing to do when we were little. We would hold hands and twirl around the ballroom. He would step on my feet, apologizing every time and I would just smile, thinking nothing in the world could be better than being with Alec like that.

Twirling around the ballroom with him like that tonight was just as amazing as it was back then. Even more so now because Alec and I were taller and it made me feel like we were flying. I was flying high with Alec.

Then he had to go and ask me about why I stopped talking to him. I had been dreading the question all day long and had hoped he wouldn't ask. That was wishful thinking on my part. Of course, Alec would want an explanation to why we weren't friends anymore.

I never knew that he blamed himself for what happened back then. He thinks that it's his fault that I stopped talking to him. I wish I could convince him otherwise but the only way to do that is to tell him about my magic and I can't do that. It would just put him in danger again.

"Well unlike you, Catarina and I must leave early. We have a job to do outside of town," Ragnor sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

That made me frown. "You are both leaving? Can't it wait a couple more hours? What if something goes wrong while you are gone?"

Catarina smiled, grabbing my hands in hers. "It will be alright Magnus. You have been doing so good today. I'm sure you can handle being on your own for a couple hours. Nothing bad will happen."

"You don't know that." My voice came out shaky, barely above a whisper.

Catarina frowned, looking like she was second guessing leaving after all. That made me hopeful but that quickly died as Ragnor grabbed her arm.

"Come on Catarina. We need to get going or we will be late."

She nodded before looking at me again. "You will be fine Magnus. We believe in you."

"She believes in you," Ragnor corrected, making her stomp on his foot. I wanted to laugh at their banter, but I was too nervous to do so.

I watched them as they made his way out of the ballroom, dread filling up in my stomach as I lost sight of them. What was I supposed to do if something really did go wrong? They were the only ones who knew about my powers. No one else would be able to help me if I have one of my breakdowns.

Just thinking that made me want to have a breakdown.

Trying to avoid that, I made my way back into the crowd of people, smiling and bowing my head in respect when they would bow at me. Catarina was right. Everything was going to be okay. I can handle this on my own.

"Magnus," Alexanders voice called from a little bit away. I immediately calmed at the sound of it. Alec always helped me calm down, even just his presence in the room did the trick.

I turned toward him, frowning when I noticed that he was not alone. A tall boy around our age with light blonde hair and green eyes stood a little bit behind him. I glanced at him before looking back at Alexander. His blue eyes avoided mine, seeming nervous about something.

"Could… could we maybe go somewhere private to talk? It's important."

This confused me. What would Alec possibly have to say that would take us away from the party? Was he going to question me about our childhood again? If so, that would be a conversation best had in another room.

I nodded silently, gesturing to the door that led out into the private office connected to the ballroom. He glanced back at the boy standing behind him before following me. Once in the room, we stayed silent as we stood there alone.

"What do you want to talk about Alec," I asked leaning against the desk in the middle of the room.

He swallowed hard, rubbing his arm nervously.

"I don't know where to start," he whispered softly.

This made me frown. What could make him so nervous? A horrifying thought crossed my mind and the panic came back tenfold.

"You aren't planning to leave are you Alexander? I know we haven't been on the best of terms but that doesn't mean I want you to leave."

He shook his head, avoiding eye contact with me. "I'm not planning on leaving."

That made me relax again. Good, my Alexander wasn't going to leave me.

"Then what is it?"

He looked at the floor silently before finally looking up at me. His eyes didn't completely meet mine but he wasn't looking down anymore so that was progress.

"Magnus I… I'm…"

He licked his dry lips, seeming to fight himself on something.

"What am I to you" he finally blurted out. The question caught me off guard. I don't think it was what he was originally wanting to say, but it's obviously something that has been on his mind for a while.

"W-what?" I didn't know how to respond to the question.

"I'm about to make the biggest decision in my entire life, but before I do, I need to know what 'we' are. I always thought that you and I were going to be something amazing… but then everything changed and I have no idea why. Do you even like me Magnus?"

My head was spinning from all this stuff that Alec was throwing my way. I didn't even have time to process it all.

"Wait… Alec, slow down. What decision are you going to be making? You're confusing me."

"I have been confused for the past ten years, Magnus. I have been confused since the day you stopped talking to me. You used to spout all this nonsense about how much you like me. How you can't go a single day without seeing me and spending time with me. Then you just drop me without an explanation. All the while, I have been chasing you, trying to make you look at me again and treat me the way you used to. Nothing has worked though and I just end up looking like a fool standing outside your bedroom door."

"You are far from a fool Alexander. My ignoring you had nothing to do with you. It's a complicated situation that was my fault and I must pay for it. That means I need to stay away from you."

"Don't I have the right to know what happened? This involves me wither you want to admit it or not. Whatever you think you did, we can fix it. I want us to be like we were before… I want us to be more then we were before."

I stared at him in silence, not knowing what I should say. What did he mean by that? Was he saying that he wanted to be with me romantically? No, there was no way that's what he meant. I may love Alec, but I refuse to fool myself into thinking he could possibly love me back.

"I can't tell you what happened Alec. If I did it would put you in danger. Now if you will excuse me, there is a whole ballroom full of people that I need to mingle with. We can talk more about this tomorrow."

"No, because you will just lock yourself away again tomorrow. This is our only chance to talk about this Magnus."

I ignored him, walking passed him to head back to the door and leave.

"I'm engaged!"

The words made me stop in my tracks, my hand frozen on the door knob. I had to be hearing things. There was no way in hell that Alexander, my Alexander, just said what I heard.

Slowly, I turned back around to look at him. He had his fists clenched but his eyes looked sad.

"What did you just say?"

He swallowed hard again before unclenching his fists. "The prince of Edom, Jonathan Morgenstern, proposed to me. We are in love and wish to be married. I'm a servant so I need the kings blessing to do so."

"I'm sorry, what was that? In love? Alexander, do you even know what love means? I'll tell you, it's not when you run off and marry a stranger. When did you even meet this guy?"

"I met him this morning and we got close. It was love at first sight. He wants to be married by this weekend so I need your blessing now."

My blood was buzzing in my ears. What the hell was he even saying right now? Who was this Jonathan Morgenstern? There was no way Alec could possibly be in love with the guy. I want to tell him that there is no such thing as love at first sight but that would make me a liar.

Alec and I were love at first sight. We both have lived in this palace all our lives but we didn't officially meet until we were five years old. I still remember it like it was yesterday. My mother used to tell me to stay out of the kitchen because it wasn't a prince's place to go in there. I was curious though, so I went there when she was distracted.

The moment I walked into the kitchen, time seemed to freeze in place. A few feet away from me stood the most beautiful boy, no, person, I have ever seen in my life. He was short but not much shorter than me. His dark black hair was short and stuck out in random places. What really caught my attention though were his stunning blue eyes. I was lost in the sea as I looked deep into them.

My staring made him blush, and he asked me what I was looking at.

I answered back, "An angel."

That made him blush ten times harder and it made my heart beat ten times faster.

"You don't even know this guy Alec. I refuse to bless a marriage that is doomed to fail," I seethed, trying not to lose my temper. Who did this guy think he was coming into my kingdom and trying to steal my Alexander? What right did he have? What right do I have, to deny him?

Alec glared at me, his fists clenched again. "I will get to know him Magnus. I want to marry him."

I shook my head no, glaring back at him. "No, you don't. I know you Alexander Lightwood. You aren't one to get married on a whim with some guy you don't even know. That is more like your sister, Isabelle. What is the real reason you want to do this?"

"My reasons aren't any of your business Magnus."

"It is if you want my blessing. You're really telling me that you fell in love with this stranger? That's nothing like you at all. What makes you think he even really likes you? He could be using you."

Alec looked flabbergasted at that statement. "What could he possibly get from me? If we get married, he will become one of your servants as well. He is pretty much throwing his crown away to be with me. How can you not call that love?"

I shook my head, really trying to keep my anger in. The last thing I needed was my magic going out of control.

"How could that guy fall in love with you Alec? He doesn't know anything about you."

"What are you trying to say," he yelled, clenching his fists so hard they turned white.

"I'm saying that the only reason he's interested in you is because you are just a pair of big blue eyes!"

Regret filled me the moment the words came out of my mouth. Did I just call Alec a pair of big blue eyes? Degrading him in the same way all the older servants always have. He hates it when people say his eyes are the best part of him.

The pain in those blue eyes was evident as he backed up, as if I punched him. In a way, I guess I did. He looked like he wanted to cry but held the tears back as he stared at me.

I watched him frowning before turning my back to him again. "I'm not going to bless this marriage so you might as well forget about it."

I grabbed the doorknob again as Alec whispered, "do you see me that way too?"

I stood there in silence, wanting to turn around, pull him close and tell him how much he means to me. That I would love him even if his eyes were brown, or green, or any color in the rainbow. Alec could be the most hideous creature in the world and I would still love him because his soul is beautiful.

No, I couldn't tell him those things. Instead, I opened the door and just walked back into the ballroom. I wanted this conversation to be over. Alec can't get married without my permission, so I had nothing to worry about. I needed to calm down before something awful happens.

I made my way across the ballroom, heading to the main doors to leave the party. There was no way I could stay here in the mindset I was in now.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO YOU?!"

Alec's loud voice carried across the room, making the music stop. I stopped walking, turning around to look at him stunned. He was standing in the middle of the room, glaring hard at me. The blond was next to him once again, and I would bet any money he was Jonathan.

"Tell me Magnus. Why do you shut me and everyone around you out? Why do you think hurting me is protecting me? What is it you are protecting me from? I don't understand where we went wrong!"

Every eye in the room was on Alec before they moved over to me. The attention made me uncomfortable and tense up.

"Alexander, please, don't do this here."

"Do what?! Cause a scene in front of all these royals? I don't care where we are at or who is around! I want answers to why you are being so cold to me! Why you have always been so cold to me!"

I clenched my fists starting to get angry. "Alexander, this isn't the time or place."

"It's never the time or place with you Magnus. Stop pushing me away and tell me what is going on! Why won't you give Jonathan and I your blessing? Why are the gates always closed? What did you do that you think is so bad, we have to be locked away from our subjects and each other?!"

"Alec, enough."

"No! I'm not going to be silent until you give me answers!"

"Alec, ENOUGH!" I stomped my foot down on the ground hard, causing huge shards of Ice to burst out from under the floor. The people in the ballroom shrieked in surprise, and Alec backed up, barely missing being hit by one of the shards. He looked down at them before looking up at me wide eyed.

I looked down at the ice-covered ground before looking back up at my subjects, seeing the fear and confusion on their faces. Jonathan pulled Alec into his arms, protecting him from me. Someone pulled my Alexander away to protect him from me. I wanted to be angry but the fear I was feeling outweighed all that.

Alec moved out of Jonathans' arms, slowly starting to walk up to me but I just turned away and pushed the doors to the ballroom open, fleeing as fast as I could. What was I going to do? All those people just saw what I did. They know what kind of monster I am!

I looked down at the floor as I ran, gasping when I saw that it was freezing over with every step I took.

"Magnus wait!" Alec yelled after me but that only made me run faster. I was a danger to him here. To him and all my people.

I had to get away from here as fast as possible.

I rushed through the castle doors, immediately being stopped by all my subjects gathered around the castle. They had bright smiles the moment they caught sight of me, cheering and bowing as I tried to make my way passed them. Normally their cheers would fill me with warmth, but all I could feel was cold as the panic took over me. They wouldn't be cheering if they knew what a monster I really was.

As if to prove me right, I tripped on my own feet, making me stumble and fall to the ground. My people gasped at the fact that I fell but quickly backed away shrieking when more ice shards shot up from the ground and scattered all around.

They backed away from me, pulling their children behind them and telling them to stay away. I looked up at them, gasping for breath. It felt like I was suffocating and I just wanted to get away to a place where I could breathe again.

"Magnus!" I turned around seeing Alec standing at the door with Jonathan. He tried to run up to me but once again, the blonde grabbed his arm, holding him back. He was right to have Alexander stay away from me. I was dangerous. I was a monster.

I couldn't be here anymore.

Pulling off one of my gloves, I held my bare hand up in the air, channeling my magic to it. A blue pool of snow and magic appeared in front of me, forming a portal to take me somewhere else.

"Magnus, what are you doing?! Stop!" Alexander yelled but I ignored him, quickly standing up and running through the portal, It closing behind me.

Alec Pov- I ran out of the ballroom still not fully comprehending what I just saw. Magnus just used some form of ice magic. How long has he been able to do that? Why hasn't he told me before? Was this what drove us apart all those years ago?

Jonathan caught up, following me to get to Magnus. "What was that Alec? Did you know he had Ice magic?"

I shook my head no, picking up speed, making him do the same to keep up with me.

"I didn't know anything about this. Magnus has kept it quiet all our lives."

We both made it to the front doors of the castle and I gasped, seeing Magnus had fallen on the ground. He was now surrounded by ice shards and terrified looking subject. His breath was labored, as if he was having a panic attack.

"Magnus," I called out to him, making his head shoot up and look at me. His eyes were as wide as a deer caught in headlights.

I moved to go to him but Jonathan grabbed my arm again, pulling me over to him. "Alec don't, it's dangerous."

"Magnus wouldn't hurt me," I argued, trying to pull my arm out of his grasp.

"He almost hurt you in that ballroom," he countered, not loosening his hold on me.

I frowned at him before looking back at Magnus. He stared at me for a moment before turning away from me. He pulled off one of his gloves before holding a shaky hand up into the air. Blue light and snow formed around it, making something I have never seen before.

His legs shook as well as he stood up and ran through the magic and snow, vanishing instantly.

"Magnus!"

I tore my arm away from Jonathan, running down the steps to get to the magical opening Magnus had created. The moment I got close to it, it closed in on itself and sent out a huge blast of ice and snow, sending me and several people flying back and hitting the ground.

Jonathan ran to me, getting to my level and checking me over for injuries. "Alec, look at me. Are you alright?"

I had a splitting headache from hitting the ground but besides that I was fine. I slowly sat up, rubbing my head before looking back at the spot Magnus had vanished. He was completely gone, the only proof that he was even there were some thick black reading glasses, left in his place. He must have accidently dropped them.

I crawled over to them, scooping them up in my hand and holding them close to my chest. What the hell happened? Where did Magnus go?

"Alec… look," Jonathan gasped, his voice shaking slightly.

People all around us started to gasp in horror, making me look up and around us. I gasped as well, seeing that the blast that knocked me and others over was now spreading all around us, turning everything around it to ice.

Once it stopped, a loud boom cracked in the sky, and soon after snow started to fall. I looked up at it wide eyed. Could Magnus really have done all of this?

"The king has cursed us," a villager cried, making me look at him. He and all the other villagers were looking around at the snow terrified. Even the royals from inside who were now all at the castle doors looked frightened.

"The king is a demon! What are we going to do?!" people were screaming in fear, all looking around for answers. "Who do we look to for help," A thin woman cried.

Everyone's eyes immediately went to me. The stares made me freeze up, confused before I realized why they were looking at me.

If something were to happen to Magnus, the next in line to be king is… is me.

These people were looking to me to give them answers. I wanted to run inside and hide but I couldn't do that. Like it or not, these were my people until I can figure out what the heck is going on with Magnus.

Taking a calming breath, I put the classes in my pocket before standing up, holding my hand to get everyone's attention. They all went silent instantly, wanting to hear what I had to say.

"Look, I know this is scary. The fiord and everything around us is frozen. There is also snow falling in the middle of summer. Our king has been keeping these powers from us but that doesn't mean he is a demon or that he is dangerous."

I sighed, lowering my hand. "This is all my fault. He was obviously getting overwhelmed and wanted to leave the room but I kept pushing him until finally he broke. He didn't intentionally freeze everything. I will bring him back here and he will fix it all, I'm sure. This is all just a misunderstanding."

People whispered among each other, not seeming too happy about my defending Magnus.

"I know you all are afraid, but you must have faith in your king. Magnus is not some monster that goes around cursing people. I am sure this was all an accident. He was scared and was just doing what he needed to get away."

Finding Michael in the crowd by the door, I ordered for him to bring me my horse. He nodded and quickly went to do what I asked. Isabelle and Max ran up to me frowning.

"Alec, you can't possibly be serious about going after Magnus? Please, have the guards go find him" Isabelle begged.

Jonathan nodded, grabbing my hands, squeezing them tight. "I agree with your sister. You are the king now Alec. You need to stay here and help your people. They are scared and confused."

I squeezed his hands back before letting them go. "This happened because I pushed Magnus. I am the one who must go get him. Jonathan, it would mean a lot to me if you stayed here and took care of the villagers. Give them blankets and have the cooks make them a warm meal."

Jonathan hesitated a moment before grabbing my hand again, leaning down and kissing it gently. "It would be my honor to help your people Alexander."

I smiled at him before looking at Isabelle and Max. "You two help as much as possible. We will need all hands-on deck to keep everyone calm and comfortable."

They both nodded and Michael walked up with my horse. I took a deep breath before climbing up onto it. Everyone looked at me as I did, and I cleared my throat to get their full attention.

"Prince Jonathan of Edom is in charge until I return. I will bring our king back and he will fix everything. I promise you all that this is just a misunderstanding."

The villagers didn't look too sure about me bringing back Magnus, but they didn't object. I nodded and looked at Jonathan and my siblings again before taking another deep breath and heading out of the castle gates.

Hang on Magnus. I'm coming to help you.

A/n: yay we are finally getting somewhere. Now Alec has to go find Magnus. i wonder who he will meet along the way.


	6. Don't Conceal, Feel, Let it Go

Malec Tales Series 2: Chapter Six- Don't Conceal, Feel, Let It Go.

 **Magnus Pov-** The moment I came out of the other side of the portal, I fell to my knees into a big pile of snow. The cold of it made me feel relieved almost immediately.

What the hell happened back there? It was all such a blur to me now. Alec being engaged, my rage boiling over so much that my magic was exposed to everyone, trying to run away but tripping and falling on the ground, exposing the cursed magic to my subjects as well.

They all looked so afraid. They pulled their children away from me. What was I going to do if they could never accept me after this?

I shook my head at that thought. No. There was no way things were going to be allowed to go back as they were. Everyone knows the truth now. Alec knows the truth… or at least most of it. He doesn't know that my magic hurt him almost to the brink of death. He didn't know that magic was the result of the white streak in his hair.

With me gone, Alec will be appointed the next king of Alicante. He will marry that Jonathan guy, open the gates, and make my kingdom happier than they ever would have been with me.

What about me? What was there for me to do now that I was an outcast? Surely, they will be coming after me. Though, maybe Alec will be able to convince them to leave me alone.

I looked down at my hands frowning. One was still covered by a glove but the other was bare and free. I couldn't remember the last time I looked at my bare hands. Biting my lip, I slowly lifted that hand, swiping it slightly, causing small flurries of snow to swirl around it.

The sight of it made the fear and anxiety slowly vanish, a feeling of giddiness replacing it. I stood up, looking around me, a smile slowly making its way to my face. There was no one around here for miles. I couldn't hurt anyone. There was nothing stopping me from using my magic any way I wanted.

Even thinking that, I didn't know where to start. What did I used to do when I didn't care about hiding my magic?

A sudden memory hit me, making me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

 _I was six years old standing outside my father's office door, just having been pushed out because I was distracting my parents from work. It seems all my parents ever did was work. They weren't paying any attention to me and it was starting to make me upset._

 _Tears pricked at my eyes but I quickly rubbed at them, not wanting to cry. Prince's don't show weakness with tears. Father always told me that and I had to live by my father's words._

 _"Magnus… what are you doing in the hallway," a sweet voice hit my ears, making me turn around. Alexander Lightwood was standing behind me, his fists clenched around the bottom of his sweater. He looked nervous about talking to me. We have only had a few conversations since meeting a year ago._

 _"I was trying to play with my parents but they pushed me out. They are busy… they are always busy…" the tears were trying to come back but I resisted the urge._

 _Alec bit his lip in a cute way before saying, "I'm done with my chores… we could play together if you want…"_

 _That made me excited. "Really? You really want to play with me Alec?"_

 _He nodded, "though there isn't a lot we can do around the castle."_

 _I smiled grabbing his hand and pulling him away to the ballroom. Once there, we sat in the middle of the room, on the floor. Alec looked around in aw before looking back at me. "I'm not usually allowed in here."_

 _My smile grew as I thought about how cute Alec was. "Well you're in here with me, so you shouldn't get in trouble. Tell me about yourself Alec."_

 _He blushed slightly, pushing a strand of his black hair behind his ear. "There isn't anything interesting about me…"_

 _"I don't think that's true… how about I ask you questions, and then you'll answer them for me?"_

 _He thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Okay."_

 _"What's your favorite thing to eat?"_

 _"Um… strawberries…"_

 _'Note to self, have the servants stock up on strawberries,' I thought to myself before asking, "you have a sister, right?"_

 _He nodded. "Her name is Isabelle and she's four… I'm a little jealous of her…"_

 _That surprised me. I didn't see Alec as the jealous type. "Why would you be jealous of your sister?"_

 _He shrugged. "She's already so pretty and all the servants fawn over her. They love her so much and toward me they… they just act like I'm a nuisance."_

 _That was just crazy! How could anyone look down on Alec or not want him around? I wouldn't mind having him around all the time._

 _Not liking the sad look on his face, I decided to ask my next question to distract him. "What's your favorite season? It's summer, isn't it? Everyone always seems to love summer the most."_

 _He pulled his knees to his chest, hugging them as he said, "actually, my favorite season is winter."_

 _That shocked me. "Winter? Really?"_

 _He nodded smiling slightly. "I really like snow. Making snowmen are fun."_

 _I looked around the room before looking back at him. "Can you keep a secret Alec?"_

 _He seemed confused by my question but nodded nonetheless. I smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling us both to our feet._

 _"Watch closely," I whispered before letting go of his hands. I swiped my hand, making snow swirl around us. His eyes and mouth widened in wonder as he watched the glowing snow move around us. He followed it with his eyes before looking back at me._

 _"How are you doing this?"_

 _I lost my smile, holding my hand to my chest. "I was cursed… someone was mad at my father and this was the result. Father says there is no way to break it."_

 _Alec reached out, grabbing both my hands. I never noticed how cold my hands were until they were covered in the warmth of Alec's gentle ones._

 _"Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

 _The question surprised me but I answered with a nod. He smiled, letting go of my hands. "We are going to need a lot of snow then."_

 _Smiling back at him, I threw my hands into the air, making it start snowing inside the room. It didn't take long for the floor to be covered in thick white snow._

 _Alec got on his knees, starting to roll some of the snow into a big ball and I followed suit, starting to form the second layer of the body. Alec set the lower half in place and I placed mine on top of his, laughing._

 _"Let's make the head together," he said, starting to gather more snow. I nodded, grabbing some more to add to his pile._

 _"What's his personality like," Alec asked, confusing me._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _He shrugged, starting to roll our gathered snow into a big ball. "I always give my snowmen personalities… is that weird?"_

 _I shook my head no, smiling. Alec was so cute! It was impossible to be this adorable._

 _"We can totally give him a personality. What did you have in mind?"_

 _We put the head on the snowman together before backing up slightly, looking him over._

 _Alec put his hand on his chin thinking before smiling, "oh, I have a few things we can add to him. I'll be right back," he said before running out of the ballroom. I watched him go before looking back at our snowman smiling, never knowing how fun it was to play in the snow with someone._

 _He came back a few minutes later, carrying a couple twigs and a carrot. "Now he will have arms and a nose," he cheered, putting everything in place on our snowman._

 _The nose and arms did add on to the look, but something felt like it was missing. Alec must have thought so too, because he frowned slightly, looking it over some more. I thought about it before reaching into my pocket, pulling out my fathers' reading glasses. I took them from him to get back at him for ignoring me._

 _"Oh, those are perfect," Alec agreed, taking them from me and setting them on our snowman, right on top of his carrot nose. I smiled, now thinking that he looked perfect._

 _"He kind of looks nerdy with glasses," I pointed out, making Alec laugh._

 _"He's going to be the best friend anyone could have. Loyal, smart, fun to be around."_

 _I smiled nodding. "He loves summer, even though he's a snowman."_

 _Alec put his hands on his hips. "Magnus, that's ridiculous. He obviously has dreams of being a professional video game player."_

 _I couldn't help but laugh at that. "So, a snowman loving summer is weird, but one wanting to play video games isn't? He has twig arms Alexander. He wouldn't even be able to hold the controller."_

 _"His dreams will drive him to do the impossible," Alec said simply, making me laugh even more. No one has ever made me laugh this much in all my life._

 _"It's settled then. He is a loyal, smart snowman who dreams of playing video games professionally."_

 _Alec nodded. "Yes, and his name will be Simon."_

 _I raised an eyebrow at that. "Why Simon?"_

 _He shrugged. "It just feels right."_

The thought made me smile and I swiped my hand, making the snowman appear right in front of me, with three mounds to make up the body, and two twigs for arms. There were no carrots around so sadly, he had to go without a nose.

I reached into my pocket to grab my fathers' reading glasses and frowned, not feeling them there anymore. I must have dropped them before going through the portal.

"They wouldn't be able to stay on without the nose anyway, sorry Sheldon," I apologized to the snowman before turning away, making my way upward.

I must have been on top of a mountain because the snow was thick around me and arched upward. There always was a view of a mountain from my bedroom window, and I used to wonder what it would be like to run away to it, where I would be free to use my magic all I wanted. Maybe that's why I portaled here.

I swiped my hand some more, making snow dance around me in a beautiful show. It reminded me of the days when Alec and I would spin around the ballroom together and I would be so happy, snow would just flurry down around us. Alec's eyes always shown bright when that happened. Nothing made him happier than seeing me have fun with my magic.

The sudden thought of Alec getting hit in the back of the head by my magic made me stop in my tracks, my hands shaking as I dropped them to my sides. Nothing good came out of these powers. Alec was hurt by them. Who knows who else may get hurt by them.

Frowning, I held up my still gloved hand, staring at it. These gloves were the symbol of my cage. They kept them powers at bay and kept the people around me safe. At least, they were supposed to. I was wearing them and everyone around me still almost got hurt. The magic still got out of control.

My fathers' words whispered in my ears. _Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show._

Those were the words I lived by. My father wanted me to always keep my emotions in check and never let him down. I had let him down though. I couldn't do what he asked of me.

Now that I have already failed… what was the point in keeping it inside anymore? Did I still need to conceal? Feel? There were so many things I was feeling right now. Fear, sadness, excitement, happiness… freedom.

The thought of freedom made me smile. Free! I was finally free from everything binding me! Up here in this mountain, I could be anyone I wanted to be! I could finally be… be me!

I pulled the glove off my hand tossing it into the air. A flurry of wind took it away and as it did, I felt all the weight on my shoulders go with it. There was no more fear. There were no more rules. Now I could finally be me! Now I can finally see what I'm capable of.

With that thought in mind, I run the rest of the way up the mountain peak, stomping my foot in the ground when I got to the peak. Ice shot out of the ground, lifting me up into the air with it. It arched and bent until a roof was formed. I swiped my hands excitedly, sending magic up the walls, making them extend and create rooms all around me. Holes formed in parts of the ice, making windows and doors in its place.

Before I knew it, I was standing in the middle of a stunningly beautiful castle made of ice. I've always imagined making something like this, just never thought I would be capable of such a thing.

Now though, standing on this mountain top, I feel like I am capable of anything!

Looking in at one of the walls, my smile faltered a bit, seeing my reflection on it. My face was so happy but the rest of me… I still looked like that trapped prince…well now king.

Reaching up, I took off my crown, looking it over frowning before glaring at it and tossing to across the room. There was no need for it anymore. I wasn't a king. No, up here I was a free warlock.

Smiling again, I trailed my hands over my body, watching as my coronation suit turned into dark blue pants, a light blue petticoat with glitter all over it, and a white dress shirt under it that was shear, so you could see my dark arms underneath it. I ran my fingers through my hair, spiking it up slightly and having glitter all over it. Next, I swiped my hand over my face, making blue glittery eyeshadow appear on my eyelids.

I looked back at my reflection and smiled happily, never feeling so handsome in all my life. This was it. I was finally free to be the person I always wanted to be. There was no more concealing. No more not feeling.

I was finally going to let it show.

I'm going to let it go.

 **Alec Pov-** "DAMN, WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE SNOW?!"

I mean sure, winter is usually my favorite season, but I haven't been in snow in years! I was never allowed to leave the castle to play in it, so my body wasn't accustomed to it.

Another downside to being trapped in a castle was not knowing where the hell I was going! It doesn't help that I have no idea where Magnus would go, and I don't even know where to begin looking for him. I don't know where anything is at all.

Still, the kingdom was counting on me to end this winter, so it was up to me to fix everything. Even if it wasn't, I wouldn't rest until I found Magnus. He must be scared and all alone right now. He needed someone there to support him and convince him that there is nothing wrong with him for having these powers.

Something compelled me to reach up and grab the strand of white hair on top of my head. Mother and father told me I was born with this… but what if I wasn't? What if Magnus had been the one to give it to me?

These powers explained why he kept away from me, but if he was born with them, that means there was a time when he didn't let the powers divide us. What happened to change everything?

"Do you at least know where you are going," I asked, looking down at my horse. We have just been walking straight, not finding any people or shops to stop at and ask directions. Not that I know where I'm trying to go.

The horse just huffed, making me sigh. "This is what I get for only bringing a useless horse with me."

Suddenly a blast of ice and snow hit us, making the horse stand up on its back hooves. I tried to grab onto the wrings but my hands slipped, making me fall backwards into the snow. The horse had all four legs back on the ground before turning around, trotting back the way we came.

"Wait! Come back! I didn't mean to call you useless!"

It was too late though. The animal was already long gone, leaving me sitting alone in the freezing snow. Shivering, I picked myself up and started walking forward, having difficulty since the snow was so thick, I could barely move.

"Seriously Magnus, why couldn't you have summer magic," I mumbled, making my way up a small hill, with much difficulty. I rather be walking through warm sand than cold thick snow that threatened to give me frost bite, despite the heavy suit I was wearing.

When I finally got to the top of the hill, I took a moment to breath, having used all my energy just to get up it. I closed my eyes for a moment, but quickly opened them again when I felt like I was moving, As I thought, my feet started sliding forward, down the other side of the hill.

Trying to stop myself, I dug my heels into the ground, but that just resulted in me falling forward and go tumbling down the hill. I could hear myself screaming as I rolled, and was only stopped by slamming into a tree at the bottom, hitting my head on it.

The air was knocked out of me as my sight started going hazy. No, I can't stop now. I had to find Magnus… I… I had to…

"So... do you think he's dead…"

Voices echoed around me, sounding far away but they also felt close by. A splitting pain shot through my head, but I pushed through it, slowly forcing my eyes open. Everything was still a blur, but the beginning of shapes formed in front of me. Colors of orange and gold.

"Oh, it looks like he's waking up," a female voice broke through the echo like haze. "Hey, are you alright?"

My eyes finally adjusted, showing two strangers standing above me. One was a boy with golden blond hair and sun-kissed skin. His eyes were gold as well, which was really strange, since not a lot of people had golden eyes.

The other was a short girl with orange curly hair and freckles on her face. Her eyes were a dark green that seemed familiar to me but I couldn't place where I have seen them before.

"I'm… I think I'm okay. What happened?"

They both reached down, grabbing my hands and pulling me up to my feet. I stumbled at first but managed to catch myself before falling.

"We were walking down the road and saw you come barreling down the hill. You hit that tree pretty hard," the blond said, letting go of my hand. The red head made sure I was okay to stay standing on my own before also letting me go.

"My feet slipped and I fell down… guess I hit the tree and passed out."

The blond shook his head, putting his hands on his hips. "Who can't walk in snow? We saw you trying to climb up that hill. It was like watching a baby deer trying to walk for the first time."

The girl smacked him on the arm, glaring at him. "Jace, don't be rude."

He rubbed his arm glaring back at the girl and I looked between them, wondering what I should make of this situation I found myself in. I finally found people who could help me, but one was already teasing me more than I liked. If they knew I haven't been outside in ten years… well, the teasing will never end then. Should I just take a chance and try to find Magnus myself?

The red head blew hot air into her hands before rubbing them frowning. "I wonder what made it start snowing, all of a sudden. I thought it was summer time in Alicante right now."

I nodded frowning. "It is summer time… there was a problem with our king and he kind of… froze everything."

The one named Jace raised a questioning eyebrow. "Your king is a warlock?"

I frowned at him confused. "A what?"

He rolled his eyes, as if this was obvious information that I should already know. "A warlock. It's the only creature powerful enough to make weather like this."

That surprised me. Is that what Magnus was? Was he a warlock? How were you able to tell?

The red head frowned at Jace. "It's not like its common knowledge. Not everyone goes out of their way to know about supernatural stuff like you do."

He scoffed at that. "You are just as interested in that stuff as I am Clary, don't even lie."

I looked between them, wondering what was up with the way they interacted with each other. They seemed like a couple, but I didn't know enough about love to see the signs.

Magnus's words in my head screamed _what do you know about love Alec_ , and it made me feel even worse about our fight. He was right. I really didn't know a thing about love, or being able to spot it or not. He couldn't be right about Jonathan though. He liked me and I could come to like him… I mean I already like him! I want to marry him!

Sighing, I ran my hand over my face, my headache getting even worse. This was becoming the most stressful day of my life.

"Do you know where a warlock would go if he was trying to get away from people," I asked, hoping someone could finally throw me a bone. I was completely helpless out here just wandering around looking for Magnus. There had to be some kind of clue to where he is.

The two strangers looking at each other thinking before the blonde turned around, pointing to the top of a mountain. "If I was a warlock that had ice powers, I would go to the place where it snowed all the time, even in the middle of summer."

He was right about it always snowing on that mountain top. Father told me that it was because it was so high, the air pressure decreases and the heat of the sun can't reach it. If Magnus wanted to be free to use his magic, he would go somewhere he could do it in peace.

"That's it. He must be up there. All I have to do is climb that mountain and talk him into coming back to Alicante."

Jace raised an eyebrow at that. "You couldn't even climb that little hill. What part of you thinks you will be able to climb a mountain?"

I glared at him before pushing passed him, making my way down the road. "I don't care what it takes. Magnus needs me so I'm going to go and be with him. I don't care if I have to climb fifty mountains to get to him."

Clary put her hands over her heart, swooning slightly. "Aw, that's so sweet. He loves the king."

That made me stop in my tracks, heat rushing across my face all the way to my ears. I quickly turned back, shaking my head at her. "You got it all wrong! I don't… Magnus and I aren't… we aren't like that."

Jace watched me for a moment before looking back at Clary. "He's Alec Lightwood, right? That means he's the servant. He probably just feels like he owes it to his king to help him."

The blush got even darker on my face. "No, our Master, Servant relationship has nothing to do with this."

"Are you friends then," the red head asked, looking confused now.

"Well… we used to be… it's very complicated."

Jace shook his head. "You aren't lovers, aren't friends, yet you say being his servant has nothing to do with it. Why are you so set on getting to him if he supposedly doesn't mean anything to you?"

I frowned, glancing down at the ground. "I never said we didn't mean anything to each other. Besides that, the kingdom is counting on me to fix everything. I am technically their king until I bring Magnus back."

"What makes you think he wants to be brought back," Jace asked crossing his arms. "He's the one who ran away right? Usually when you run away, it means you don't want to deal with your problems."

"Magnus isn't the kind of guy who runs away from his problems."

Okay, that was a complete lie. He hid from me behind his bedroom door for years and didn't talk to me because he was avoiding me finding out about his magic. That's defiantly running away from his problems.

The red head frowned thinking for a moment before looking at the blonde. "Let's help him."

He looked at her like she was crazy. I honestly thought she was crazy too. Who would want to help someone find a possibly dangerous warlock with ice magic? I mean, I know Magnus isn't dangerous, but they don't know that.

"Why would we help this guy," Jace asked, looking exasperated.

"Alicante is one of our joined nations. We have a treaty of peace with them, and if we didn't help the king when he was in need, then we wouldn't be upholding that treaty."

That caught my interest. Only members of the royal family followed the rules of the treaty. If she knew about them, then that must mean she's royalty. My thought was answered when Jace sighed:

"You aren't a queen yet Clary. This is supposed to be our last fun adventure before we're both stuck acting like the perfect royal couple."

She smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder. "You don't think finding the lost king of Alicante will be fun and full of adventure?"

He frowned thinking about that for a moment before glancing over at me. I don't know what he was expecting me to do. Sure, I would like their help, but it doesn't mean I'm going to beg him for it. I'm not that desperate.

Sighing, the blond dropped his arms to the side in defeat. "Fine. If you want to help him out, then I guess I have no choice but to go along with you. If we die though, I'm blaming you."

Clary smirked at that comment. "Since when do you pass up the chance to possibly die?"

That question made me want to second guess the company I was keeping. Honestly, it was embarrassing that royals from another kingdom were helping me navigate through the place I have lived all my life. If I was allowed to leave the castle, I'm sure I would have no problem doing this mission on my own.

The red head nodded, making his curls bounce slightly. "It's settled then. We need to get to the closest shop so we can get climbing gear and maybe some proper winter attire for Alec."

I frowned looking down at my coronation suit. "What's wrong with what I have on?"

She shrugged, making her way passed me down and down the road. "It will keep you warm but you can barely move in it. There's no way you'll possibly be able to climb a mountain wearing that though. I need some winter gear as well. Shorts and a crop top will just end up giving me hyperthermia."

I glanced down at her, just now noticing that she was indeed wearing shorts, a crop top and some knee-high boots. At least the boots were thick enough to keep half her legs warm but the rest of her had to be freezing. Jace took off the backpack he was wearing and reached into it, pulling out a leather jacket, before placing it over Clary's shoulders.

A leather jacket is the furthest thing from a warm coat but it's better than letting the chilling air hit you directly on your skin.

She smiled at Jace before slipping her arms through the armholes of the coat. "We passed a small trading post a few miles back. We should head there to get the supplies."

I nodded, turning forward and looking up at the peak of the mountain. Was Magnus really up there? Would I really be able to convince him to come home with me?

It was getting colder by the minute and I don't know how long the kingdom can last with the weather like this. I needed to fix this no matter what.

Hopefully, in the process, I can fix Magnus and I along with everything else.


	7. Traveling Tribulations

Malec Tales Series 2: Chapter Seven- Traveling Tribulations

Alec Pov- The trading post that Clary spoke of was very small. I almost walked passed it, thinking it was a shack, but she stopped me.

"Where are you going? Don' t you see the sign," she asked, pointing at a small plank of wood that had 'Santiago Trading Post' carved into it.

"This isn't a store, it's a freaking shack," Jace complained, making me nod in agreement. There was no way this place had what we needed.

Clary rolled her eyes, ignoring us and walking into the place. Jace and I glanced at each other before following her inside.

Weirdly enough, the building was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. It had a few rows of food and a couple racks of clothes. There was even rope and a picking ax hanging on the wall.

"Is that what we need," I whispered to the others and they both shrugged, not really knowing about mountain climbing either.

I looked over to the front desk, seeing a young Hispanic boy who couldn't be older than fifteen standing there, reading a magazine and not even paying attention to us. Clary cleared her throat to get his attention and he glanced up looking at us before sighing and looking back down at his magazine.

"Hola, welcome to Santiago's Trading Post, we have a big summer blow out going on today. Half off, swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of our own invention."

He talked in a monotone voice, like he wanted to be anywhere else but here talking to us about summer blow outs.

"Raphael, stop being rude to our customers," an angry woman's voice came from the back room. A small Hispanic woman walked out, holding three boxes half her size. I moved forward to take them from her but the boy, Raphael, quickly went to her, taking them from her.

"Madre, how many times do I have to tell you to let me bring out the boxes?"

The woman, his mother as he said, put her hands on her hips, looking angry at him. "I can handle myself thank you very much? How many times do I have to tell you to be nice to the guests? You need to set a good example for your brothers."

He looked like he wanted to argue with her, but he wouldn't dare. She may be small, but it was apparent that she wasn't one to be messed with. She kind of reminded me of my mother.

The thought of my mom made a grief I haven't felt in a long time take over me. I've never really had the chance to grieve over the lose of my parents. Between taking care of Max and Isabelle and trying to get Magnus to talk to me again, I haven't really had time to focus on anything else.

Still, now was not the time for all those suppressed emotions to come bubbling up. Magnus needed me right now. I couldn't afford to let anything distract me from that.

"Excuse me miss, do you know who the king of Alicante is," I asked, hoping that she seen Magnus come by here. The best bet to where he is, is the top of the mountain, but maybe someone saw him on the way.

She nodded, waiting for her son to place the boxes down before opening them and pulling sunblock, and sun tan lotions out of it.

"It's Magnus Bane. I hear his coronation was today. We were going to go but figured it would be best to keep the store open incase out of kingdom customers came along."

So, she doesn't know about what happened with Magnus at the coronation.

"Well, has Magnus stopped by here at all today? Maybe one of your son's seen him?"

She shook her head no. "You are our first customers today. Is there anything else we could do for you?"

Clary nodded pointing to her crop top and shorts. "I was dressed for summer and it's not that outside anymore. Do you have any winter clothes for myself and this guy," she asked, pointing her thumb at me.

"That's in our winter stock, don't expect much" Raphael grumbled, pointing to the wall where the rope and the pick ax was. His mother flicked him on the head before smiling at us again.

"I'm sure we can find something for you to wear. Is that all you need?"

Jace shook his head no. "we need mountain climbing gear as well. Maybe some directions on how to climb a mountain as well. We don't know what we are doing."

Raphael gave Jace a face like he was stupid.

"Why would you try climbing a mountain when you don't even know how? That's idiotic."

His mother gave him another warning look before grabbing Clary's arm. "I might have some clothes for you in the back. Come with me and we will get you dressed. Raphael, show them all the equipment they will need and tell them how to use it."

She pulled Clary into the back room and I watched them go before looking back at Raphael. He sighed, rubbing his temples before directing us to the back of the store. Like I thought, the rope and pick ax were used for mountain climbing. He went step by step, taking things off the wall and explaining to us how to use it.

Jace obviously wasn't listening so I made sure to absorb all the information like a sponge. There was no way I was going to risk dying just from poor listening skills.

A few minutes later Clary walked out wearing blue jeans, a sweater and a cute olive green coat with false fur on the hood. She put a winter hat on her head to keep her ears warm and smiled.

"Much better," she sighed in relief.

Raphael's mother smiled at her before handing me some jeans and a sweater. "Sorry sir, there are the only clothes I could find that would fit you."

I shook my head, happily taking the outfit. "I love sweaters and jeans, thank you."

This is what I wore regularly during the winter time. There weren't any visitors ever at the castle, so there was no point in wearing a uniform. Michael wasn't really a stickler about things like that.

"Is there a room where I can get changed?"

She nodded, pointing to the back room. "We have dressing rooms back there, to the left."

I thanked her before making my way to the back room to get changed. Once I was in the dressing room, I started taking off my military jacket, but stopped, seeing my father's medal in the mirror. I had completely forgotten that I was wearing it. Thank god I didn't lose it when I fell down the hill.

Frowning, I pulled the medal off my coat, looking it over in my hands. This was the closest thing I thought I would get to a royal crown. I always thought it would be a servant until I died. Now all this stuff with Magnus is going on and I'm a king until he gets back.

I never wanted to be a king. That's Magnus's place, not mine.

Sighing, I changed out of the uniform and into the sweater and jeans I received. Once that was done I put the medal in my pocket and gathered my things before going back to everyone else.

Jace and Clary must have paid for everything already because they were standing by the front door, Jace's backpack looking a lot fuller than before.

"Do we have everything we need," I asked walking up.

Clary nodded. "We got all the climbing gear and some food incase we get hungry."

I nodded smiling at Raphael and his mother. "Thank you so much for your help."

Raphael just looked back down at his magazine, not answering me and his mother shook her head before giving us a bright smile. "Come back any time. I hope you find what you are looking for."

"Me too," I said softly before leaving with the others.

Once outside Jace stretched his arms smiling. "Okay, we can finally get this show on the road. Now we need to figure out where to go from here."

Clary pulled a map out of the backpack. "There is a forest we need to go through before we get to the mountain. There shouldn't be too far for us to go when we get to the forest."

"Great, we can get to Magnus by morning," I said, excited to see him and help him out with all of this.

"Maybe not by morning, but early afternoon sounds about right," Jace corrected, looking at his watch.

"Either way, I need to get to him and stop this winter. Come on, we are losing time just standing here."

With that, I turned away from them and headed left. The sound of Clary clearing her throat made me stop and look back at her. She pointed to the right, smiling sheepishly at me. "The forest is this way Alec."

"Right... I totally knew that. I was just making sure the two of you knew where you were going."

Jace snorted saying, "yeah, okay," before turning in the right direction and heading to the forest. Clary gave me an enduring smile before following him.

I sighed, wondering what I got myself into as I followed behind them. Why did Magnus have to run all the way up to the mountains? How did he even get there so fast? Maybe that weird void he went through took him up there. It sure took him somewhere.

We Traveled for an hour in silence before Jace and Clary started talking to each other, leaving me out of their conversations. Not that I wanted to be apart of them. I didn't know how to interact with people thanks to being locked away all my life. Besides that, Jace seemed to be complaining about how this mission was setting them back on their vacation together and I was enjoying watching Clary tell him to put a sock into it.

We stayed in that dynamic all night and by time the sun started to rise, we were half way through the forest. The map made it look small. In reality, it was humongous. I was surprised we hadn't got lost yet.

"So, Alec," Jace piped up, making me shocked that I was finally being brought into their conversation. Again, not that I really wanted to be. "You didn't know that your king is a warlock, so I'm going to assume you also didn't know about his abilities."

I sighed, hating how right he was. Magnus didn't trust me enough to tell me, I guess. The thought of that stung more than anything else ever could. I mean yeah, Magnus has ignored me for half our lives, but I thought there were no secrets between us. Okay, that's a lie. I knew there was one secret. The secret of why he stopped talking to me.

That secret ate at me, digging into my skin and seeping into my heart and soul like a tumor. The thought of Magnus not trusting me sent a mixer of blinding rage and confusion into me.

Subconsciously, I reached up and stroked my white strip of hair again. I always did this when I felt anxious or upset. Clary seemed to take notice.

"Did King Magnus give you that streak in your hair?"

I glanced up at my hair before looking at her frowning. "I... I don't know. My parents told me that I was born with it. They said that, yet the other servants stared at it a lot when I was younger, as if there was something unnatural about it."

"Let's take a break here really quick. My back and feet are killing me from walking all night," Jace sighed, putting his bookbag on the ground. Clary nodded, pulling a blanket out of the bag and laying it down before sitting on it. She pulled a thermos out next and offered us both hot chocolate. Jace accepted but I just looked at them like they were crazy.

"You want to take a break now? We're so close to being out of the forest. Why not keep going?"

Clary poured hot chocolate into a mug before holding it out to me. "We need all the energy we can get if we are going to climb that mountain. It's okay to take a tiny break Alec. Sit with us and have a warm drink."

A huge part of me wanted to decline and tell them to get off their asses. We were so close to Magnus! I couldn't waste time sitting and drink hot beverages. Magnus could be up on that mountain all alone, terrified. He needed me there to calm him down and talk him into changing the weather back.

Sadly, I knew she was right. That was a huge mountain and we would need all our energy to climb it. I don't even want to fathom what we will do if we can't manage to climb it. How would I get to Magnus then?

One step at a time Alec.

Sighing, I took the mug from her and sat on the blanket with them. Clary smiled satisfied before pouring a cup from Jace. He took it and thanked her with a charming smile, his eyes soft and full of love. At least... I assume it's love.

Magnus used to look at me with eyes like those. So caring and full of compassion. That's one of the things I missed most when Magnus closed himself off behind his bedroom door. I missed those eyes that looked at me like I was his entire world.

A part of me wondered if that was really eyes of love or just childish wonder. Jace surly reminded me of a child, so I wouldn't be too surprised if I miss interrupted what it all meant.

"Do you know what made the king do all of this," Jace asked, changing the subject.

I frowned, glancing away as I squeezed my mug.

"He got mad at me because I wanted to get married."

They both looked surprised by that. "Who do you want to marry," Clary asked.

I didn't feel right using Jonathan's name with strangers, so I left his name out of it.

"A prince from a neighboring kingdom. He was willing to give up his crown and be with me, but Magnus didn't want to accept it. He got mad at me and as a result I got mad at him in return. We yelled some things at each other until finally he snapped, and his powers took over."

"Why was he so mad about the engagement, how long have the two of you been dating?"

That question made my face turn tomato red. I really didn't want to answer that question. Still, I knew they wouldn't let it go and I don't want to lie to them.

"Um... well... we kind of met... this morning?"

It came out more like a question than a statement. They both were wide eyed with jaws on the floor. I was genially shocked that Jace could be stunned into silence.

He shook his head, setting his mug down so he could pinch the rim of his nose. "Let me get this straight. You want to get engaged to someone you just met this morning, and you wonder why the king didn't want to accept it?"

I frowned at that. "What's wrong with it? So, what if we just met this morning. It's true love."

That made Jace bust out laughing. "True love my ass! There is no way you could possibly love someone that quickly."

Clary looked at him. "You told me you loved me the moment you first saw me."

That gave me a shred of hope, but of course, it was dashed as soon as it came.

"Yeah, but I didn't propose to you that day. We have been dating for two years and are just now engaged. That is true love. That's a relationship."

He looked at me, his golden eyes losing the teasing amusement and now just looked angry.

"Maybe if you talked about this guy in the same way you talk about Magnus, I would believe you. You don't, so I won't believe a word of it."

That caused me to frown again. "What do you mean? How do I talk about Magnus?"

Jace seemed to be pondering how to explain it before looking over to Clary for help. She sipped at his coco thinking before lowering her mug.

"When you talk about the king... your eyes and voice get very gentle. It's like you're holding something precious with slight cracks in your hand and you're keeping it safe, so it can't be damaged any further."

Was that really how it looked when I talked about Magnus? I mean sure, Magnus was precious to me and he did have cracks. His parents died and he's always all alone. I want to protect him from that pain and isolation. I want to heal the frozen heart inside his chest.

Is that what love is?

"If you both are implying that I'm in love with Magnus, then you are mistaken. The only thing between Magnus and I is friendship. I don't know how many times I have to explain it to you."

"Until you are able to convince us otherwise, which in your case, is going to be never," Jace exclaimed, making me sigh irritably.

"Believe me, Magnus and I are far from a couple. He completely ignores my existence."

Clary frowned at that. "I don't think someone who cares so much about who you marry is ignoring your existence."

I let her words sink in for a little bit, really considering wither or not they could be true. Did Magnus care about me more than he let on? If so, why all the secrecy? Why close me off and make me stand outside his door every day for years, looking like a fool?

"I think Alec and Magnus are perfect for each other."

I rolled my eyes, glaring at Jace. "I get it, you think you know Magnus even though you've never seen him before. Just drop it."

Jace frowned, looking slightly uneasy. "Um... I didn't say that."

That caused me to frown. It was definitely a man's voice. If Jace didn't say it... then who did?

All three of us looked around suspiciously. I looked over my shoulder and blinked seeing a short snowman sitting behind me. It was super cute with little stick arms and rocks for buttons on it's body. It was missing a nose though. I smiled, always loving snowmen.

"Well aren't you cute?"

"Thanks, I was afraid I looked too round," He spoke, touching his middle body with his stick arms.

I sat in complete silence for a moment before all three of us sprang up to our feet, screaming.

"Demon snowman! It's a demon snowman! Clary kill it," Jace yelled hiding behind the redhead. I followed suit, hiding behind Jace, hiding behind her.

She looked back at us glaring. "Are you seriously using me as a shield right now? You are supposed to be the men?!"

The snowman got closer to us and we shuffled back, terrified by what it might do.

"Come on you two, it's a snowman," Clary griped at us.

"Then why are you backing up too," I snapped back.

"Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot," the snowman said before looking down. "Actually, I don't have feet. Not real feet anyway, just two small round mounds of snow."

He looked back up smiling at us. "Let me try again. Hi, my name is Simon."

I stared at him skeptically before my shoulders started to relax. Simon... where had I heard that name before?

Slowly, it dawned on me. Magnus and I made a snowman named Simon a long time ago. We even talked about it last night at the party. How could I forget so fast?

I moved away from the huddle the three of us had formed and started moving closer to the snowman. Jace reached out to grab me but I moved out of his way before he could. Slowly, I sat in front of the snowman once again, looking him over.

He smiled at me seeming to be waiting for something, though I didn't know what. Finally, he said, "... and you are?"

Oh, that's right, he asked our names.

"Um, this is Jace and Clary and I'm Alec."

"Sure, give the demon snowman our names first," Jace hissed making me roll my eyes at him.

"He isn't a demon snowman. I think... I think Magnus made him."

Simon nodded but he didn't seem too focused on our conversation. Instead, he was looking up at me with awed eyes. It made me slightly uncomfortable.

Finally, I asked, "What?"

"You're Alec?"

I nodded. "I'm Alec."

He smiled excitedly. "You're the one who named me. You gave me the name Simon."

I guess I was the one who named him. Magnus asked me why I chose Simon and I said it just felt right. And it did. At the time he did look like a Simon.

Thinking about it, I reached into Jace's bookbag and started rummaging through the food.

"What do you think you are doing," Jace demanded, but I ignored him, pulling a carrot out.

I turned back to Simon and as gently as possible, stuck the carrot into his face to give him a nose. He gasped excitedly, touching the carrot with his little branch fingers.

"Thank you so much, now I can smell. I wish I could see."

I raised a questioning eyebrow at that. "You can't see?"

He shook his head no. "Slightly, but everything is kind of a blur. I don't have my glasses on. Magnus didn't have them when he made me. I had a lot of trouble getting off that mountain without them."

I gasped at that. "Simon, you saw Magnus? He was on the mountain?"

He nodded. "Well, I saw a blur of Magnus, but I know we were definitely on a mountain. I ended up falling over the edge."

Good thing he was a snowman or that might have killed him.

"Can you take us to see Magnus, Simon?"

He nodded, "Yeah! Why do we need to see him?!"

"He needs to bring back summer," Jace grumbled, finally getting the courage to stop hiding behind Clary.

Simon gasped at that. "Oh, I love summer!"

We all looked at him like he was crazy.

"But," Clary started. "You're a snowman..."

He nodded "Yeah. I've never seen summer before, but I've always wanted to. That's when all the best video game competitions are!"

I blinked in utter confusion.

"What?"

"Video game competitions!" He sighed happily. "It's always been my dream to go to one of those contests and beat everyone at video games. I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was!"

"Now you're just quoting Pokémon," Jace mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

I shook my head, not being able to wrap my mind around all of this. "So, let me get this straight, you are a walking, talking snowman who loves summer and dreams of winning a video game contest?"

He nodded smiling excitedly. "That's me!"

Jace smirked at me. "Nice snowman you made there Alec."

I glared at him. "That had to have been Magnus's idea. There is no way I would come up with something as ridiculous as a snowman who wanted to be the best at video games."

Clary shook her head at us. "Let's ignore the video game thing for now and just focus on the fact that he knows where the king is. He can show us the rest of the way."

Simon nodded, "I could... only if I could see. I don't really know where I'm going without my glasses on."

I frowned, thinking that would be a problem, when suddenly I remembered I had the old king's glasses in my pocket. I quickly pulled them out before kneeling in front of Simon and placing them on his face, right on top of his carrot nose.

He blinked a couple times, looking around before smiling at me.

"I can see again. It's a miracle!"

I smiled slightly, amused by his easy-going personality. It was obvious that Magnus and I created him back when things were simple for us, and we didn't have any worries.

"Simon, I really need you to take me to Magnus. He's in trouble, and I'm the one who has to help him. Do you understand?"

He nodded smiling at me. "Of course, we will save Magnus and bring back summer. Let's get to the mountain!"

He started walking away and the three of us quickly packed Jace's backpack.

"Do you think he knows that he's going to melt when summer is back," Clary whispered to us.

"I'm going to tell him," Jace said smugly, making us both glare at him.

"Don't you dare!"

A/N: Oh Alec, can't even believe that he would create a video game playing snowman, but he did XD!

It was hard writing Jace and Clary at first. I never use Clary for anything! (she's technically Sven lol)

On a side note, i'm thinking of changing my account avatar. I've always used my Malec Princess avatar that's supposed to be a mix of Alec and Magnus, but i think i want to make her look more like my real self. I'm getting my hair dyed pretty colors on Monday so i will have to make her after that. We will see.


	8. Finding Magnus

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I was on vacation with my family.**

Malec Tales Series 2: Chapter Eight- Finding Magnus.

Alec Pov- I looked up at the huge mountain, not even able to see the top of it from where we were standing.

"Wow… that's really high up. Do you really think we can climb that," I asked; trying not to sound as nervous as I felt.

Jace backed up slightly, trying to get an estimate on how tall the mountain was. "We should be able to get up there if we are careful. I don't know how the snowman is going to fair though. I highly doubt he can climb."

"I have a name you know. It's not snowman, it's Simon. Simon!"

Jace rolled his eyes, pulling the rope out of his bag. "Why did we bring the snowman again?"

"Because he knows where Magnus is." I frowned looking up again. "You're right though, I don't know how we will get him up there."

Simon shrugged walking passed us. "It's alright. I'll just use the staircase I fell down. Have fun climbing. I'll meet you up there."

Jace, Clary and I all stiffened at his words. "Staircase?"

He nodded, pointing passed the mountain. "Magnus made a pretty ice staircase that leads up to his sweet ass ice castle. That's what I used to get off the mountain. Seriously though, you should check out his castle. It looks awesome."

"Ice castle," I asked walking over to him. As he said, there was a super long staircase made of ice, leading all the way to the top of the mountain.

Clary stroked the stair railing, whistling. "That's some great craftsmanship."

Jace turned to Simon, looking furious. "You knew there was a staircase here the entire time, yet you were going to just let us try to climb this mountain and die?"

I frowned at that. "You said we wouldn't die."

"Don't be stupid Alec, of course we would have died! This little shit almost let us die!"

Simon backed away from Jace a little bit. "Well I told you about the stairs, so everything is good now."

Jace responded by pulling off Simon's head and tossing it as hard and far as he could. Simons body wondered around like… well like a snowman with his head cut off.

Clary crossed her arms, glaring at Jace. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes, it was," Jace said simply, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling like he was proud of himself.

I shook my head at him before looking up at the stairs again. Magnus was up there. I didn't think I would find him this soon, but we were already here. Now all I had to do was go up there and convince him to bring back the summer. We would figure everything else out after.

"Jace, go find Simons head. You're the one who threw it so now you need to be the one to get it. I'm going to go up there and talk with Magnus. Maybe it's best I go alone, so Clary, please go with Jace to get Simon's head."

Clary frowned at that. "Are you sure it's alright for you to go up there alone? What if he hurts you?"

I laughed at that. "Oh please, Magnus would never hurt me. The very idea is ridiculous. Just go with Jace to find Simons head, and after, give me five minutes before coming up to check on me. Sound reasonable?"

She nodded and Jace groaned, obviously not thrilled about searching for a snowman head. He should have thought about that before throwing it so far away, or at all.

Clary drug Jace back toward the woods and Simon's decapitated body followed them, feeling his way around because he couldn't see.

I shook my head at them before taking a deep breath and making my way up the steps. They were kind of slippery, which I guess is something you should expect from stairs made of ice. I had to hold onto the railing so not to fall.

The stairs stretched to the bottom of the mountain to the top. It was maybe the equivalent of twelve flights of stairs. Safe to say, by time I got to the last few steps, I was practically heaving for breath.

Finally, I was standing in front of a giant castle made of ice. It wasn't as long as our castle in Alicante, but it was taller, almost stretching up to the sky. Did Magnus really make something so amazing?

I stood in front of the doors, taking a deep breath to calm myself. I was finally here but what if I couldn't convince Magnus to bring back summer? What if he shuts me out like he always does, and I go back to Alicante empty handed? We are all doomed if this winter doesn't end.

Honestly. I don't really care about summer coming back as much as I care about Magnus. He looked so terrified when I caught up with him outside of our castle, sitting on the ground in front of a whole group of scared subjects.

When he looked up at me… his eyes… I've never seen such distress come from them before.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and braced myself before knocking hard on the door. You would think I would be used to this, yet every time I knock on Magnus's door, my heart slams against my ribcage. It's even worse now given the situation we are in.

To my utter surprise, the double doors opened, revealing a long hallway that looked like it went on forever. I swallowed nervously before going inside, placing my finger tips on the ice made walls and letting them glide on it as I walked.

The hall went on for what felt like a mile until it finally led into the main room that was about the size of the ballroom in Alicante. A stunning frozen fountain stood in the middle of the room, along with huge pictures engraved on the walls to look like photos.

Amazed at the beauty of it all, I walked around to look at them, seeing that they were mostly portraits of Magnus's parents. It shouldn't be that surprising. The king and Queen were the most important people to him. Of course, he would want to honor them somehow in this place.

I stopped in front of the final picture, shocked to see that it wasn't of his parents. No, there was only one person was in this photo and it was a young man. The ice where his eyes were, were bluer than the rest of the picture, signifying the color of this person's eyes.

My eyes.

"Me… but why…"

"Alexander?"

Magnus's voice hit my ears, making me stand completely stiff. I came here to see him, but just hearing his voice has made me fall into a state of shock. Was I really ready to face him? What if I couldn't convince him to come back with me? I don't want him to reject me again.

"Alexander, you're here." The softness of his voice made my body relax. It sounded like it was coming from above me, meaning he had to be standing at the staircase that was by the end of the fountain.

I took a calming breath before turning around, my eyes trailing up the stairs before landing on the most beautiful thing. Magnus was the most stunning I have ever seen him, wearing a blue outfit that shimmers like the walls of his castle. His usually well-kept hair was spiked up and covered in glitter. His eyelids were also covered in glitter, along with some light blue eyeshadow.

If my heart was slamming against my ribcage before, it practically broke through it now. Magnus looked so free and beautiful. It was a side of him I had never seen before and it was taking my breath away.

Magnus made his way down the stairs slowly at first before his pace turned into a run. You would think he would slip on the ice, but he didn't stumble once as he descended the last few steps and threw his arms around my neck, hugging me tight to him.

Feeling his body against mine made me snap out of my shock and wrap my arms around him as well. So many emotions hit me at once, and tears stung at my eyes. It's been so long since Magnus has hugged me. I forgot how much I loved his body pressed against mine.

"You found me," Magnus whispered softly, hiding his face in my hair. My face was hidden in the crick of his neck, and it took everything I had to not let the tears in my eyes trail down my cheeks and fall on his skin.

"Of course, I found you. Like I would so easily let you go like that. Have you even met me?"

Magnus laughed slightly, and my heart sored at the sound of it. When was the last time I heard him laugh? I wish I could hear him truly laugh happily. It's been way too long.

We pulled away but didn't let each other go as our eyes met. Magnus smiled at me and it made my stomach flutter with butterflies.

"Wow Magnus, you look so… different." The word beautiful almost slipped passed my lips, but I quickly changed it. How would he react if I said something so weird to him?

He looked down at himself before letting me go, backing up slightly. "Don't you love this place," He asked, swinging his arms up, making iced chandeliers appear on the ceiling. I watched in aw before looking back at him, nodding.

"This place is amazing. Did you really make this with your magic?"

He nodded looking around smiling slightly. "I guess I had more potential than I thought. I feel more at home here than I have ever felt in that castle."

For some reason that stung me deep in my heart. Magnus rather be alone in a place made of ice than be at home with me? Of course, he would. He has spent most of his life isolated in his bedroom. He hasn't 'lived' with me in years.

Being alone seems to be what suits him best.

I have always hated that. The thought of Magnus being alone irks me down to my soul. He shouldn't feel safe in isolation. Magnus was meant to be out in the light with all his subjects.

He was meant to be with me.

That thought sent a slight chill down my spine. Magnus must have misunderstood it because he quickly frowned, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Are you cold? Come on, let's go upstairs and we will warm you up."

I looked at him frowning. "I'm not cold Magnus… at least not anymore. Look, I came here for a reason. You need to come home with me."

Magnus's frown deepened as his hands slowly slipped off my shoulders. "Alec… I can't do that."

"Why not? You are the king of Alicante. The villagers will see past your magic and accept you as their king, I just know it. Please, come home and give it a chance."

He shook his head, turning his back to me and heading back up the stairs. I followed him, grabbing onto the railing so I wouldn't slip and fall.

"I was never meant to be a king Alec. The Villagers deserve someone better than me to lead them. They deserve someone like you."

I quickly shook my head no at that, as we both got off the staircase and started going down another long hallway. "You're wrong Magnus. I haven't had any royalty training. I don't know the first thing about being a king. You do. You have had your whole life to learn."

Magnus stopped at the end of the hall, opening another set of double doors that led into a bedroom with floor to ceiling windows all around it. He walked across the room, opening the doors to his balcony before standing on it, looking out across the mountain.

I moved to stand next to him, seeing the light of the early morning sun shine down on the snow, making it glimmer.

"Alec, there is no chance I could ever go back to being who I was."

I frowned at him. "You don't have to go back to who you were. Everything is out in the open now. You don't need to hide away in your room. Now we can be together like we used to be. Everything can be different now."

Magnus looked at me again, anger setting in his golden green eyes. "You mean, you, me, and your new fiancé?"

I flinched at his comment but quickly recovered. "Jonathan doesn't have anything to do with this."

"Are you still planning on marrying him?"

"Why wouldn't I be," I asked, getting a little irritated. I wasn't here to talk about Jonathan.

Magnus flinched at my words, looking slightly hurt. It was quickly covered up though as he turned away from me, heading back into his room. I watched him confused before following him back inside.

He stopped in the middle of the room, his hands clenched tightly at his sides. "You came after me Alexander. I thought that meant you…"

I stared at him confused but he just shook his head, still not looking at me.

"You need to leave Alec. There is never going to be a chance that you and I will be close again. I don't want to go back to Alicante. I don't want to be king. You need to go back and take my place. Get married and open the gates. Finally get some freedom from me."

His final words tore at my heart. "I have never felt trapped by you!"

"You have been trapped by me Alec. The whole reason you can't go outside is because of me. That white streak in your hair is because I hurt you."

Now I was beyond confused. "What do you mean? I was born with this streak. How could you hurt me with your magic and I not remember it? I'm sure I would remember something like that."

"No, you can't. Those two tutors that come to the castle, they are really warlocks like me and they helped heal you when I hurt you. You used to know about my magic Alec. We were playing around, and I accidently threw direct magic at your head. You almost died but they saved you by taking away your memories of my powers."

I reached up touching the white strand of hair frowning, before looking back at him. "Is that why you avoided me all this time? You were afraid of hurting me again?"

He nodded, walking over to a wall and leaning against it, looking down at the floor.

"You almost died Alec. I held you in my arms and you were so cold and barely breathing. I never wanted to see that happen to you again. I rather die myself than ever see you hurt."

I clenched my fists now, getting frustrated. "Well your plan backfired because I was hurt everyday by your rejection of me. Guess you got something you wanted though. You didn't have to see me being hurt. No, you hid behind that door and left me shattered on the other side."

Magnus looked up at me. "I had no choice Alec."

"Yes, you did! You could have chosen me!"

The tears appeared in my eyes again but this time I let them trail down my cheeks.

"I wanted you to choose me, Magnus."

Magnus quickly made his way across the room until he was standing in front of me again. He cupped my face in his hands, catching my tears with his thumbs. I looked up at him, my vision blurred slightly from crying.

His eyes searched me before becoming pained. His face reflected his eyes, making my heart shatter more than it already was.

"I wanted to choose you Alec. You couldn't even begin to understand the pain it caused me to leave you behind. You don't know the pain it still causes me. I made my choice though, and you made yours when you chose Jonathan."

"Jonathan loves me." The words escaped my lips barely above a whisper.

Magnus smiled sadly at me before leaning in so close, our noses brushed. My breath caught in my throat as he whispered, "No Alexander. I love you."

Then his lips pressed gently against mine.

My body was shocked into stillness as his soft lips moved against mine. My brain worked a mile per minute, trying to figure out what was going on. Magnus was kissing me. Magnus said he loved me.

How was any of this possible?

My mind concluded that I needed to push Magnus away and demand answers, not to mention I am engaged to someone else. I couldn't just go around letting just anyone kiss me. Magnus wasn't just anyone though. He was everything to me. He was the air I breathed, the food I eat, the very essence of everything that keeps me alive.

Without him, I might as well be dead.

What is this overwhelming feeling? Is this true love?

My lips began to move along with his, my arms wrapping tightly around Magnus's neck. He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist, pulling me so close, his tongue slipped into my mouth. The taste and feeling of it made me moan deep in my throat.

"Hi! I'm Simon and I like… oh wow, this is awkward…"

Magnus and I tore apart at the sound of Simon's voice. I backed away from him, my brain buzzing and trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Magnus and I just… Magnus just said… oh my god.

Magnus looked around confused before looking down, seeing a now fully formed snowman standing in front of him. He spotted his fathers glasses and his eyes widened.

"Simon?"

He nodded, doing a turn as if to show Magnus that it was really him from all angles.

"That's me. Thanks for bringing me to life. I have always wanted to venture out and see the kingdom!"

Magnus backed away, running his hand in his hair wearing a face of disbelief. "I… brought a snowman to life?"

I nodded, getting out of my shock from the kiss and went over to Simon, kneeling next to him. "He's just like the one we made a long time ago. He loves summer and dreams of being the best video game player in the world. I can only imagine where he would get such a ridiculous idea."

Magnus looked back at me, still looking stunned but sobered up slightly. "That was you Alexander. You insisted that he played video games."

That caused me to frown. "Um, no, there is no way I would come up with something so stupid. He has twig arms. There is no way he can even hold the controller."

Magnus smiled slightly. "Those were my exact words, but you ignored them."

Dread fell over me like a house of bricks. "Are you saying… I'm the one who made Simon so… weird?"

He nodded. "Afraid so."

"I'm weird," Simon asked looking up at me with big sad eyes. I quickly shook my head no. "No, weird isn't the word I meant. You're… well… you… okay, maybe you are weird. There's nothing wrong with that though. I like weird."

His sad face turned to a happy one as he clapped his twig hands together. "Alec likes me, yes!"

Did I ever give him the impression that I didn't like him? If anyone in our small group didn't like him, it was Jace. Speaking of which, if they put Simon back together, then that must mean they are on their way up here too.

"Are Clary and Jace with you," I asked, standing back up on my feet.

Simon shrugged. "Once I found my head I didn't waste any time getting up here. I was just so excited to see Magnus. Now the three of us are together, just like old times."

Magnus watched him for a moment before looking forward at me. I looked back at him, feeling my face flush as our eyes met. There is no way anything could ever go back to the way things were before. Everything was different now.

Magnus searched my face for a moment before his became pained. I knew that look all too well. It was the face he always gave me before pushing me away.

He turned away from me, showing me his back. "You need to go Alexander. Even with my feelings out in the open now, that doesn't change the fact that I'm a danger to you. Forget about me and go back to Alicante. Go enjoy the summer sun and live your life however you want."

The mention of Alicante and summer made me remember one of the reasons I needed to find Magnus. He needed to take away this eternal winter and bring back the sun he wished for me to soak in so much.

"I don't want to leave you here alone Magnus. Even if I did, enjoying the summer sun is kind of out of the question now, seeing as how you froze everything."

Magnus flinched at my words, his shoulders tensing before he strained his neck back to look at me over his shoulder.

"What are you talking about?"

I bit my lip nervously. "When you used your magic to create that hole you went through to get to this mountain, it closed and sent a shock wave through Alicante and made the entire kingdom freeze over. Snow also started falling from the sky. I need you to come home with me, so you can unfreeze it and make everything better again."

Magnus's eyes widened in horror. It was the same look he wore when I came outside and saw him sitting, terrified while surrounded by his subjects.

Frowning, I slowly reached out to grab his hand, but Magnus quickly swiped his hand away from my reach before I even had the chance. He moved away from me before looking at his reflection in the wall of ice ahead of him. He looked like a trapped animal.

"Magnus… are you alright?"

He started gasping for breath, running his hands into his hair and pulling on the strands so tight, I was afraid he would pull it all out. The temperature in the room seemed to grow colder. So much so, that my breath came out in a small white puff when I breathed out.

"How could I have cursed my people? I really am a monster. Even when I try to leave and start over, I'm still trapped by the cage inside of me. All I ever do is hurt people."

The sound of cracking hit my ears and I looked up, frowning when I saw thick jagged icicles starting to shoot out of the ceiling and walls. I turned back to Magnus, my heart racing.

"You don't need to be afraid Magnus. Just come back to Alicante with me and we will fix it. We will fix everything."

Magnus turned around, glaring at me. "Nothing can be fixed Alexander! I don't know how to fix it! Not the kingdom or us! The only thing I know how to do is hurt people!"

More shards of ice stuck out of the walls and snow started to slowly fall inside the building. I looked up at it before frowning back at him.

"Magnus please, calm down. Let's just talk about this. You aren't alone anymore. I am right here by your side and I won't leave you no matter what. We can get through this together, you and me."

Magnus clenched his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. "Don't you get it Alec? There hasn't been a you and me in a long time. It's impossible to go back to the way we were."

"Let's not go back then. Let's head forward. We can forget the past and start anew if you just come with me and help me fix everything. I know you can do it. I believe in you."

"You shouldn't. There is nothing to believe in. I abandoned you and shut you out. I did all of that to protect you. What if you get hurt by me? All of that distance and sacrifice would have been for nothing."

I frowned at that. "You told me you loved me a moment ago. Was that a lie?"

"Of course not! That gives me even more reason to protect you!"

"Well, maybe I love you back. I don't know. You were right about me before when you said I don't know what love is. I'm confused and cold and tired. I need you to come with me to help me figure it out. Don't push me away Magnus. I'm so sick and tired of being pushed away."

His eyes softened and for a moment I thought I had finally convinced him. It didn't last long as the fear took over him again and he backed away from me, closing his eyes tight.

"You need to go…"

I shook my head no, taking a step closer to him.

"We can figure this out together."

"Nothing can stop this winter Alec. Maybe killing me would do the trick, but there is no sure way to know that it would."

Tears stung at my eyes at those words.

"Do you… do you want to die Magnus?"

"If it meant not hurting you then yes!"

Those words struck me hard. He couldn't really mean that, could he? There was no way Magnus really wanted to die.

"Magnus, if you die… nothing will hurt me more…"

He kept his back to me still, not saying a word. The snow started to fall faster, whipping in the wind and swirling around us faster.

"Please, don't panic Magnus. Come home with me and we will figure everything out. You don't belong in this place."

"Leave me alone Alec," he seethed through clenched teeth.

I just shook my head no, moving closer to him. "I can't do that. I will never leave you alone because I know how much you hate loneliness."

Simon looked around at the snow, actually looking a little nervous. He reached out with his twig arm and grabbed the edge of my sweater. "Alec, I think we should do what he says."

I moved away from Simon, still frowning at Magnus. Why wasn't he listening to me? What gave him the right to kiss me, drop the 'I love you' bomb on me, and then go back to ignoring me? How could he so easily dismiss me after what happened?

"I'm not going anywhere Magnus."

Magnus's shoulders shook in rage before he turned around screaming, "I said LEAVE!"

He swung his arm as he yelled 'leave' and suddenly all the snow flurrying around us quickly gathered in front of me and shot straight into my chest. Gasping from the pain and coldness, I grabbed hold of my chest and fell to my knees, barely able to breath.

"Alec," Simon called out, running to my side. Magnus quickly turned around and he gasped when he saw me sitting in the ground in pain. His worst nightmare had come true. He had struck me with his magic again.

It was okay though. I was still awake so that must mean it wasn't as deadly as the first time. If I just push through the pain in my chest and show him that I'm okay, maybe, Magnus will stop being so afraid and come back with me.

I took a deep, shaky breath before slowly standing up, looking at Magnus. "I'm okay. You didn't hurt me."

He didn't look convinced. In fact, he looked ten times more scared than before.

"This is why you have to leave. I'm just going to be a danger to you. I've already hurt you twice!"

"Both times were accidents!"

"Alec!" Jace's voice came from the hall before both he and Clary ran into the room. Clary frowned seeing my legs were shaking and she quickly ran over to me. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

I was expecting that question to set Magnus over the edge, but he wasn't even paying attention to Clary. His eyes were on Jace. Jace glanced around confused before looking back at Magnus. "What are you looking at?"

Magnus clenched his fists, glaring at me. "It seems you have a type."

I looked at Jace, back at him, Jace again and then back to him frowning.

"Magnus, I'm not interested in Jace at all."

"He looks just like your precious Prince Jonathan though, doesn't he? Always attracting the blondes."

Clary was the next to frown. "Prince Jonathan? As in Jonathan Morgenstern of Edom? He's who you want to marry after one day?"

"No! I mean yes… I don't know anymore… my mind is all turned around."

"Your choice seems clear to me. It's better this way. You can have your prince and I will be here alone. It's what's best for the both of us. Now, all of you please leave."

"I'm not leaving you Magnus! We can fix this if you just let me help you!"

"Don't make me force you Alec," he growled.

I stood my ground, not moving a muscle. Magnus stared intensely at me for a moment before lifting his arms high and swiping them back down. After he did so, snow collected together and piled up high until it was almost touching the ceiling. The snow formed in the shape of a huge cat, and a moment later, it's eyes glowed blue and it looked down at us.

He made a living giant cat snowman.

"Please take them out of here," He told the creature. It meowed before leaning down and picking both Jace and Clary up in it's mouth. Jace cursed and tried to get out of it's hold but he couldn't get away. The cat's tail wrapped around my waist and picked me up off the ground.

I fought against the tail but like Jace, I couldn't get out of it. I looked back down at Magnus frowning. "Magnus, please don't do this. Come back with me!"

Magnus just closed his eyes and turned away from me, not saying another word. The cat started moving out of the room, and my eyes stayed on Magnus until the couldn't anymore.

The cat took us down the stairs and out of the castle, all the way to the edge of the mountain. It opened its mouth, dropping Clary and Jace two hundred feet to the ground. I swallowed hard before looking at the cat who was now looking back at me.

"Um… nice kitty?"

It got a sneaky look in its eye before whipping its tail and throwing me off the mountain. I screamed all the way down, putting my face in front of my hands to protect myself from the landing.

I was gonna freaking die!

It felt like I fell forever until finally I landed in the snow so hard, I was buried maybe two inches deep in it.

I didn't think it could get any worse, until I felt the weight of Simon falling on top of me in three pieces.

"Wow, what a rush," he yelled, seeming excited about our forceful cliff dive.

"Speak for yourself,"

 **A/N: Well, feelings are now in the open and Alec is even more confused than he was before. How will our lovers find their way back to each other? Only time will tell.**

 **High Warlock of Glitter, looks like i managed to make a Chairman meow snowcat after all.**

 **I'm thinking there will be maybe three more chapters before series two is over. We will then start series 3 which is the Mulan AU. I will put a summery reminder at the end of the final chapter of this story.**

 **On another note, I decided not to participate in Malec Week this year. One: I was on Vacation. Two: it always sets me back and I didn't want to be even more behind than vacation would set me. Three: I didn't really like the themes this year. The only one i kind of liked was the Harry Potter AU.**


	9. What Now?

Malec Tales Series 2: Chapter Nine- Now What?

Alec Pov- "Okay, whoever's not dead, sound off," Jace yelled as he tried to pull himself out of a foot of snow. Clary and I both just groaned in response, making Jace sigh. "I'll accept that."

Clary wiped the snow from her hair before looking up at the cliff we were thrown from, frowning. "I can't believe the king actually had us thrown from the mountain. He must really want to be alone."

I gritted my teeth at that. "Magnus shouldn't have to be alone. He has been alone for most of his life. Now that his secret is out, he doesn't have to distance himself from me or his people. They will accept him, I know they will."

Jace frowned at that. "Are you forgetting that he struck you with his magic?"

"He didn't mean to do it. I pushed him again and caused him to lash out. It was my fault, not his."

"You can't put all the blame onto yourself Alec," Clary sighed, still frowning at me. I rolled my eyes, not in the mood to argue with them about this. I was cold, hungry, and my chest felt like an elephant was sitting on it.

"I can't go back to Alicante without bringing back the summer. If I can't fix this… what am I going to do?"

Jace put his hand on my shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze. "I'm sure we will figure it out. Clary and I can't really leave while our boat is frozen in the docks. We need to figure out this weather just as much as you do."

Clary thought it over for a minute before snapping her fingers. "Didn't you say the only people Magnus interacted with were his tutors?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Magnus just informed me that they were really warlocks helping him try to keep control of his powers."

She smiled. "Even better. We can track them down and see if they have the power to fix what Magnus has done. Maybe they would even be able to talk him down from that mountain for you Alec."

She had a point there. They are the only people Magnus let get close to him all these years. If anyone could talk him into coming back to Alicante, it could be them. Also, if they were teaching him how to use his magic, maybe they really can help bring the summer back.

Simon smiled, holding up his stick arms excitedly. "Great! Then we go looking for the warlocks… how do we go about looking for the warlocks?"

I leaned against the mountain, thinking about that. "Their names are Ragnor Fell and Catarina loss. There must be someone who knows where they are. Maybe if we ask around, we will get a location."

Jace raised an eyebrow at that. "Who are we supposed to ask? We are in the middle of a winter wasteland, remember?"

"We could always head back to Alicante and ask the villagers if they know anyone with those names," Clary suggested, shrugging.

"It's better then nothing. I really didn't want to go back to the kingdom until everything was fixed," I sighed, running my hand through my hair. When I looked back at Jace and Clary, they were both staring at me wide eyed.

"What are you two looking at?"

Clary walked up to me, running her fingers through my hair. "Your hair is becoming white."

I frowned at that. "We all just fell off a cliff. We all have white in our hair right now. Beside that, I was born with… I mean, Magnus gave me a small white streak in my hair when I was little. It's nothing new."

Jace shook his head. "Alec, you're not understanding. The streak in your hair is spreading. It's gotten a lot bigger."

"What?" I walked over to a sheet of ice, looking at my reflection in it. Like they said, the white streak in my hair had spread. It used to just be a small strand at the top of my head, but now it was taking up almost the whole right side of my hair.

Clary frowned. "Magnus hurt you back there. He struck you with his magic."

I glanced away putting my hand over my chest. "I already told you that it was my fault."

"Your fault or not, it doesn't change the fact that he hurt you. Now your hair is turning white and who knows what else could happen to you. We need to find those Warlocks as soon as possible," Jace grumbled, starting to walk back toward the woods.

"Are you okay to walk," Clary asked, making me roll my eyes.

"My hair is turning white. It's not like I'm actually hurting anywhere."

Honestly, my chest was killing me, but I wasn't going to tell them that. The last thing I needed was them fretting over me. I already feel like a pathetic king. Getting anymore help then I already need would just make me feel worse about myself.

We made our way through the woods silently and I was thankful for it. Clary and Jace glanced back at me every five seconds to make sure I didn't keel over and die on the spot. It was really starting to drive me crazy.

"Can we please focus on something else besides my hair," I asked irritably. Clary frowned at me, looking like she was going to argue, but suddenly a new question appeared in her eyes.

"Actually yeah, lets talk about something else. How about we talk about the fact that Jonathan Morgenstern is the man you are engaged to."

I frowned at that, not wanting it to be the topic of discussion. "Do you know him?"

Jace looked at me like I was crazy. "Do you not know who we are?"

I shook my head no. "You didn't really give me a formal title. All you said was your names."

Jace ran his hand over his face before he gestured to Clary. "This is Princess Clarissa Morgenstern of the kingdom of Edom."

My eyes widened in shock. "You're the little sister that is taking over as Queen of Edom?" I looked over at Jace, even more shocked if that was possible. "You're the peasant boy that she fell in love with?"

"I really don't like the term 'peasant boy.' Makes me sound poor. I may not be from royal blood but I'm still of high class."

"Actually, Jace's family owns a farm and they make close to nothing because of the resources we get from the surrounding kingdoms," Clary interjected, making Jace throw his hands up in frustration.

"Betrayed by my own fiancé."

"Anyway," Clary dismissed him, looking at me again. "Back to the topic at hand. How can you be engaged to my brother? None of this makes any sense."

I shrugged, starting to walk again forcing them to follow me. "I don't see what the big deal is. Jonathan and I met at the shopping area yesterday before the coronation. He bought me the arrow necklace I'm wearing and helped me get a gift for Magnus. We met again at the party and we spent some time dancing at talking together. I confided in him about how Magnus rejecting me has been affecting me and he… he told me he can help me forget about him. Then he proposed, and I said yes."

The silence returned, and I wish I could say it was because they understood and wanted to drop the subject now. It wasn't because of that. In fact, it was the complete opposite. They both stared at me like I was the craziest person on earth. Even more so then when I told them I was engaged after only knowing the guy for a day.

Clary was finally the one to break the silence. "That sounds nothing like Jonathan. He threw the biggest fit I have ever seen when father told him he wouldn't be king. I bet he didn't even want to go to the coronation. Father made him because Jace and I were on vacation."

"He did mention his sister galivanting, as he put it. Just because he was mad about not being king doesn't make him a bad person. Anyone would be furious after learning that their younger sibling would take the role they always thought would be theirs."

Jace shook his head. "Don't make excuses for him Alec. Jonathan has a lot of issues. There is no way he would ever give up his prince title to be a servant with you. Hell, I don't even know if he's into guys."

A tick formed in my jaw by how irritated I was getting. "Jonathan said he went through a rebellious stage but is over it now. He's trying to better himself as a person. Is it really that hard to believe that someone would give up their crown because they love me?"

"Anyone else but Jonathan, no," Jace said simply.

I grunted, throwing my hands in the air. "You two are being impossible."

Clary watched me before looking at Jace. "Looks like I will be having a conversation with my brother when we get to the castle."

I whipped around glaring at her. "No, you will not. When we get to town the two of you will ask the villagers if they know a Catarina and Ragnor. As for me, I will go to the castle alone and talk to the head servant. If anyone might know something about where they are, it would be him."

Michael seemed to know everything that goes on in the castle. It was near impossible to keep a secret from him. There's no way Magnus's powers could have slipped passed him all these years.

"But Alec," Clary started but I cut her off with a, "no buts!"

She grumbled under her breath but didn't say another word on the matter. Jace seemed to be done too so I nodded triumphantly and started walking again.

Simon looked between all of us, obviously having no clue what was going on. I ignored him as well, the rest of the long tread through the woods being in silence.

When we finally got to the kingdom, everything looked ten times worse than before. The palace was covered head to toe in ice, and the villagers were wondering around shivering from the temperature that seemed to drop lower every minute.

Clary frowned looking around. "I was always told that Alicante was one of the most beautiful kingdoms of all. Right now, it just seems cursed."

I glared at her. "Magnus did not curse us. I already have everyone else saying that. I don't need you thinking it too. All of this was an accident and Magnus will fix it. He just needs some help."

Jace looked around wearily. "Do you really think he will? He seemed content hiding away on that mountain."

"Enough! This is where we all split up. Jace and Clary, ask the villagers if they know anything about Catarina and Ragnor. Simon, stay hidden and for the love of god, don't talk to anyone."

"Aw, I wanted to meet some new friends," he whined.

I ignored him, turning away from everyone and making my way back to the castle. Villagers wore faces of relief as I passed by. Greeting me by bowing their heads and calling me 'prince'. The title made me cringe, but even more so were the questions about the king. I didn't have an answer for them yet.

That didn't ease anyones worries one bit.

Finally, I got to the castle gates, where maids were already waiting with blankets and hot chocolate in hand. I smiled at one, taking the mug from her and sipping at it as I made my way into the palace.

"Have I missed anything?"

One of the maids, Vivian, shook her head no. "Prince Jonathan has been doing an excellent job taking care of the villagers. He's out right now helping the guards deliver blankets and warm food."

I smiled slightly, happy that Jonathan was taking such good care of Magnus's people. How could he possibly be as bad as Clary and Jace said? They just couldn't look past his old behavior."

"Alec, you're back" Isabelles voice hit my ears. Before I knew it, her and Max's bodies were slamming into me hard. I almost fell over but managed to balance as I held them tight.

"You guys act like I was gone for months. I was only gone over night."

Isabelle looked up and gasped, seeing the white in my hair had spread. "What happened to you?"

I shook my head, "sorry, I don't have time to talk about that right now. Do you know where I can find Michael?"

"You can find him behind you," Michaels voice came from down the hall. I turned around as sure enough, he was walking up to us. Once he got in front of me, he looked over my hair before meeting my eyes.

"How about you and I go somewhere private to talk?"

I nodded "I think that's a good idea. I have a lot of questions."

He nodded before looking at Isabelle and Max. "Go back to helping the cooks. We are going to need a lot more food."

They hesitated for a moment before Isabelle nodded and grabbed Max's hand, pulling him toward the kitchen. I watched them go for a moment before walking away with Michael. He led me to the library where he locked the door before we sat.

His eyes searched my hair before meeting my eyes. "Magnus struck you with his magic, didn't he?"

I glanced away frowning, before gasping and looking back at him. "You know about Magnus's powers? Did you know about him attacking me when I was little?"

"I wouldn't call it an attack. You both were playing, and he made a mistake. There was no ill intent behind it."

I looked down at my clenched hands in my lap before looking back up at him. "Please Michael. I need to know what happened between Magnus and I. He told me that he attacked me and that was why he stopped talking to me. Did everyone know about this but me?"

He shook his head frowning. "The only people outside of the royal family that knew about Magnus's powers were your father and me. We found out when he was a baby. You once knew about the magic as well but were unaware that your father knew too. As far as you knew, it was a secret you and Magnus shared."

"Magnus told me that two warlocks took my memories of his powers. Do you know who they are?"

He nodded. "Catarina loss and Ragnor Fell. They come here twice a week to help Magnus with his powers. There have been times when Magnus would have such bad panic attacks, that he would seal his room shut with ice. I've had to call them here a few times to help calm him down."

"Have you had much contact with Magnus the last ten years," I asked softly.

He nodded. "I tutored him in his royal classes since he still had much to learn."

I glanced away thinking before looking back at him hesitantly. "Did it ever seem like… do you think he missed me?"

The smile that appeared on Michaels face was incredibly sad. "Oh Alec, you have no idea how much he misses you. He's absolutely miserable without you."

He leaned back in his chair looking up and a small chuckle escaped his lips. I looked at him curiously. "What?"

He shrugged. "I was just thinking of the past. When you both were eight, Magnus would come to the kitchen at least once a day and announce to your father that he was going to marry you someday. He would say that you were going to be his queen and he wanted to give you the universe. Of course, we laughed it off thinking it was just a childish whim."

I could feel the heat taking over my cheeks as I listened to his story. "It wasn't a whim. Magnus and I had a special bond when we were little. I never could describe it, but the closest word for it was love. I thought it was love anyway."

"Magnus only distanced himself from you because he loves you Alec. He doesn't want you to get hurt again like you were before." He glanced up at my hair again. "Though it seems it was inevitable."

I ran my hand through my hair sighing. "I messed up… again. It seems all I ever do is mess up when it comes to Magnus. Why can't things be as simple as it was when we were children?"

Michael smiled sadly at me again. "The thing about children is that they live in a sheltered world. Eventually, the illusion is shattered and reality sets in. That happened way too soon for you and Magnus. What happened can't be changed though. All you can do is face that reality and figure out how to live with it."

I wrapped my arms around my stomach, leaning forward so I was hunched over. "Magnus doesn't want to be anywhere near me. He's too afraid of what would happen."

"Magnus loves you Alec."

I let that sink in for a moment before closing my eyes tight, feeling sick to my stomach. "He told me he was in love with me. That just makes all his rejections hurt ten times worse. How could he treat me like that if he loves me? Who treats the person they love so coldly like that?"

Michael cocked his head to the side. "What about you? Are you in love with him as well?"

The knots in my stomach felt twenty times worse at that question. Every fiber of my being was screaming yes! I do love Magnus! I love him so much that I would die for him!

That's the thing though. I do die for Magnus already. Every day my feelings for him are killing me. The rejection, the cold shoulder, the silence.

It's all slowly killing me day by day.

How much longer would I have been able to stand at his door, praying for him to open it? How much longer would I have been okay with only catching glimpse of him every few months? How much longer can I wait here for him to sweep me off my feet the way he used to when we were children?

No, I can't wait anymore. I can't deal with the rejection anymore.

That's why I need to choose Jonathan.

I have no choice.

If I stay where I am now… there won't be any part of me left.

"I need to find Catarina and Ragnor," I whispered softly, wanting to change the subject. "They may be the only ones who can help Magnus with this. Maybe they can bring back the summer themselves. That, or they can talk him into coming back to Alicante. Do you know where they live?"

Michael watched me silently for a moment before nodding. "I know where they live. They left last night on business and returned this morning. They came to the castle demanding to know what happened to Magnus. After I told them he was gone, they immediately left. Either they went out to find him, or they are home making a potion to help calm Magnus down. They always used those to help get him to stop panicking."

"great, then I will check their homes. Please give me the address."

He nodded grabbing some paper and a pen before writing it down for me. Once he handed it to me I folded it up and stuffed it in my pocket, standing up on my feet.

"I'm going to head out now."

Michael stood up frowning. "Alec, wait. I think we should talk about how you're feeling. Magnus attacked you. Last time that happened you almost died. Let the guards deal with Magnus so you can get looked at."

"Only Catarina and Ragnor know how to help me. Either way I need to find them. Please don't try to stop me. Magnus needs help and I am the one who is going to do so."

Even if it makes him hate me.

Michael searched me with his eyes before sighing and stepping away from the door, letting me leave the library. I nodded my head in appreciation before making my way out of the room. I didn't have time to worry about myself. Magnus needed help.

Magnus needed me.

I ran down the hall and as I turned the corner, I almost slammed face first into Jonathan. He caught me before I could, grabbing my arms chuckling slightly. "Woah, Alec slow down. Wait, when did you get back? Why didn't you come tell me?"

I frowned slightly as I looked up into those green eyes. Usually staring at them gave me butterflies in my stomach but now… now I didn't feel anything. That's not true. There was one feeling there.

Dread.

This isn't fair! It was supposed to be him! He was supposed to be my new start in a life where I don't worry about Magnus! Of course, life couldn't be that simple! One I love you from Magnus and everything gets torn apart.

What did I do to deserve this?

"Alec… what's wrong? Why is your hair so white?" He frowned, the green of his eyes getting dark and intense. "Did Magnus hurt you?"

I shook my head, putting my hands on his arms and detaching them from my own. "Magnus didn't do this. It's a long story. I tried to bring him home, but he locked himself up in an ice castle on the top of a mountain."

He frowned at that. "Is he going to bring back the summer?"

"That's the thing, he doesn't know how. Just thinking about it is making him even more stressed and afraid. There's a chance this winter may never go away, and honestly, I don't know what to do about it. I'm so lost right now, and I can't keep track of everything going on."

Jonathan looked like he was thinking it over before he smiled at me. "What if I was the one who brought him back?"

That caused me to frown at him. "I couldn't even do that. You bringing him back is even more unlikely."

"Alec, Magnus is too afraid to be reasoned with right now. The royal guards were talking to me about using tranquilizer guns to bring Magnus back. If they get him to sleep and carry him home, maybe we will be able to help him figure out how to stop all this."

The very idea of that made me furious.

"Magnus is not some wild animal that needs sedated! How can you even mention such a thing to me!?"

"Alec listen, you are too close to this. You and I both know that Magnus won't come quietly. The least we can do is bring him back here and get him to bring back the summer. Once everything is fixed, if he doesn't want to be king anymore we will let him have that choice. He can leave or stay, it will be completely up to him."

I bit my lip still hating the idea, but he had a point. Magnus wasn't going to leave that castle willingly. We were running out of options.

"Promise… promise he won't get hurt?"

Jonathan put his hand over his heart before bowing to me. "On my honor, I swear that Magnus will not be harmed. He is the king. He will be treated as such."

The plan still made me uneasy, but what other choice was there?

"Then you may go bring Magnus back."

I leaned in, kissing Jonathan on the cheek. "Bring him home safe."

He nodded to me smiling before leaving to gather some guards to go with him. I stood in the hallway, silently clenching and unclenching my fists nervously.

Jonathan will bring Magnus back and I will bring Catarina and Ragnor. They will help Magnus figure all of this out and everything will be fine… right?

Sighing, I ran my hands messily through my hair before running down the hall, going to meet up with Clary and Jace in town.

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long, but this chapter gave me writers block like you wouldn't believe. I took a step back and created a chapter outline though, and sure enough I had it all planned out in minutes after two weeks of being completely stuck.**

 **Anyway, I have a few things of good news. One of them being that I finally got myself a job. I have been trying for the last five years since Graduating High School and i have finally done it. It's hard but i'm excited.**

 **Another thing I wanted to bring up is my story Born to Endless Love. I don't know how many people were keeping up with it, but it has been on hiatus for almost a year. I never intended for it to be gone for that long. That's okay though because i'm bring it back. It will once again get regular updates and it's newest chapter will be out tomorrow. Thank you to anyone who stuck around with that one. I know it's not one of my most popular works, but it is special to me and I missed it.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I look forward to hearing what you think! Love each and every one of you 3**


	10. An Act of True Love

Malec Tales Series 2: Frozen AU- Chapter Ten- An Act of True Love

Magnus Pov- The ice walls cracked around me as I paced back and forth in terror. What have I done? Not only had I cursed my people into eternal winter, but I also struck Alec with my magic again. I didn't see where exactly he was hit, and he managed to stay awake this time, but that doesn't change the fact that I hurt him.

Now all that distance I put between Alec and me was a waste. The whole reason I did it was for he wouldn't be hurt by me again.

I frowned stopping my pacing and looking down at my palm. No… even before I struck Alec again, I had hurt him. I hurt him with the distance and the silence. Father said that walking away was what was best for both Alec and me.

He was wrong. It has done nothing but cause us both pain and misery.

Now Alec is going to marry some stranger, and there is nothing I can do about it. He is better off without me. The whole kingdom is better off without me."

I say that, yet I can't get over the way Alec clung to me as we kissed. God, it felt so good to kiss him. My usually cold body turned warm and fuzzy as his lips moved against mine. It was short lived though as the cold set in and I remembered why we couldn't be together.

I was a danger to Alec.

" _Well, Maybe I love you too."_

Alec had said those words and I was still shocked by them. How could there even be a sliver of a chance Alec could love me after the way I treated him? Who could love someone who ignored them and treated them as if they didn't exist for ten years?

Sighing, I shook my head of thoughts of Alec, instead directing them to the situation in Alicante. My people were suffering, and it was all my fault. There just had to be some way to help them. That's the thing though, I didn't know how to help them. I had no idea how to stop this winter.

What if it never ends?

I rang my hands together nervously, wondering if I should try to get in contact with Catarina and Ragnor. They wouldn't be able to undo the magic I've done, only the magic user themselves can do that. Even so, maybe they would know a way for me to stop it.

 _They're going to be so disappointed._

That small voice in my head made me close my eyes tight. They trusted me to be able to keep a cool head for two hours while they went out of town on business. I couldn't even manage a half and hour before ruining everything we had worked so hard to conceal.

Maybe they wouldn't even bother helping me. They might have just given up on me. I would do the same if I was in their shoes. They must be tired of cleaning up my messes all the time. Especially Ragnor.

The sound of hissing came from the window and I looked toward it, seeing the snow-cat I made before. He was now the size of a real cat and he was sitting on the window seal as he hissed at whatever was outside. I walked up to him, petting his back before peeking out the window.

Standing down below was a group of men, dressed in the guard attire of Alicante. It was the royal guard and standing with them was what seemed like a knight from a storybook. A man with white blonde hair, green eyes, and almost godly good looks.

Jonathan Morgenstern.

A hiss of my own passed my lips at the sight of the prince. He was the bastard who had the nerve to try and take Alexander away from me. He obviously didn't know who he was dealing with when he made the attempt, but now that he knows about my magic, he has balls showing his face in front of me.

I might not be able to restrain myself from killing him.

 _But Alec loves him._

That voice tried to convince me, but another voice countered with, _Alec also loves you._

My head was spinning as I moved away from the window and leaned against one of the ice walls. Who was it? Me or him? Which one of us truly possesses Alec's heart? It has to be me. Alec doesn't even know this stranger. Sure, I'm practically a stranger to him as well, but we have history. They have one measly day.

"Chairman Meow go guard the door," I ordered the cat. It meowed in response before jumping off the window and scurrying out of the room. I could hear loud footsteps follow it, meaning it turned back into its giant size.

Sighing, I paced the room again rubbing my temples in irritation. What was I going to do now that the royal guard was here? I don't mind hurting Jonathan but the guards? They have protected me my whole life. They are almost like family to me. Could I really attack them if need be?

What if they tried to make me go home? Alec couldn't even convince me. If he couldn't there's no one who can. They might try to force me if I don't come quietly.

I sighed again looking out the corner of my eye at the crown laying on the floor feet away from where I was standing. What would my father say if he could see how cowardly I have become? He used to tell me how great of a king he thought I would become. As long as I stay true to my vow and be there for my people, there was no way I could lose. That's what he used to say.

I have gone back on my vow, and it hasn't even been a day. I've turned away from my people to protect myself from all the fear and scrutiny. Even though I know it's wrong, I can't make myself go back there.

The sound of screeching hit my ears, pulling me out of my self-pity. I ran back to the window looking out in time to see my giant snow cat go tumbling off the mountain with a sword sticking out of his chest. Growling low in my throat I pushed off the windowsill and made my way out of the room.

Why couldn't they just respect that I don't want to go back to Alicante and leave me alone? They couldn't possibly want a monster for a king. The only other reason I could think of for them trying this hard is because they want to execute me.

Wouldn't that just make Jonathan Morgensterns life easier?

The sound of footsteps came from the stairs and I stopped in the middle of the hallway, a small flurry surrounding my hand, ready to strike whoever came up first.

I was expecting the guards, but to my surprise Jonathan Morgenstern was alone as he got to the top of the steps. I stared at him confused but didn't lower my guard, keeping the flurry at my hand.

"Why are you here? Where did the guards go?"

He put up his hands as if to show me that he meant no harm. There didn't seem to be any weapons on him but that didn't mean there weren't any hidden in his clothes. I kept my guard up, not letting up on my magic.

"I told the guard to give me a few minutes to try to talk to you alone."

I rolled my eyes at that. "Alec has already tried that. If he couldn't convince me to come back no one will. Why don't you leave me alone and go bask in the fact that you won?"

Jonathan frowned at that. "Won? What did I win? Incase you haven't notice, the entire kingdom is frozen over. No one is winning anything here, not even you."

I narrowed my eyes at him, irritated with his false ignorance. Did he really expect me to fall for his prince charming act? He knows exactly what I was referring to.

"Don't play dumb with me. You know what it is you won."

He searched me with a confused gaze for a moment before the doe eyed look on his face melted away and was replaced with a cocky smirk.

"Oh, are we talking about Alec?"

I glared harder at him and he chuckled before walking forward, daring to get closer to me.

"Oh Magnus. For me to have 'won' it would have had to be a competition. Sorry to tell you but taking Alec from you was maybe the easiest thing I've ever had to do. You made it too easy."

"Alec couldn't possibly actually be in love with you. He's only with you because he can't be with me," I growled, wondering why I was trying to defend myself. It's not like any of this changes the fact that Alec and I still can't be together.

Jonathan shrugged. "That's true. I had to convince him to marry me with the promise of forgetting his feelings for you. I'm not afraid to admit that. That being said, I will make him love me in time. I need the right man to be standing at my side when I officially become king."

I frowned at him as he walked passed me and made his way into the room I had been in before. Making the flurry vanish around my hand, I turned around and followed him into the room. He walked up to the window, looking out at the kingdom that looked the size of an ant from how far away it was.

"What the hell are you talking about? Alec is next in line to be king. Even if you marry him, Alec will be the king of Alicante. The most you will be is his 'queen'."

He rolled his eyes before turning around, leaning his back on the windowsill. "I heard you were smart, guess that was a façade as well. Tell me 'king' Magnus, do you really think Alec has what it takes to be a king?"

"yes," I said confidently, not having any doubt.

"Awe, that's cute. Too bad it's not true. Alec obviously doesn't know the first thing about being a king. For one thing, a great king would never leave someone from a different kingdom in charge no matter what the reason may be."

My shoulders stiffened at that. "Alec left you in charge of Alicante?"

He nodded. "While he was out trying to find you. He came back though so my 'leadership' didn't last too long. Still, it gave me time to show the people of your kingdom just who really cares about them. While Alec left them to find you, I was there giving them food and blankets. Guess who they will remember helped them?"

"What exactly are you trying to accomplish? Getting the people to like you doesn't change that Alec is the next king."

He nodded smiling. "You're right, it doesn't. Alec will be the next king, but he doesn't know the first thing about what to do. Guess who does know what to do as king though? Maybe the one who grew up with all the classes and knowhow. Alec will depend on me to tell him what to do. Eventually the people will see who is really leading them, and they will accept me over him."

I clenched my fists, rage filling my entire body. "Do you even really like Alec? It sounds to me like you're just using him. Daddy took your crown away, so you had to go out and get your own."

Jonathan's green eyes flashed with anger. "How do you know about my father taking away my crown?"

I scoffed at that. "Every ruler in the treaty knows about it. Your little sister is going to be the next leader of Edom. That's something the royal council needs to know."

"Not like you ever go to any of those council meetings! You're too busy locking yourself in your room like a coward!"

"I locked myself in my room to keep Alec and my people safe!"

He rolled his eyes before smirking at me again, pushing off my window and walking around the room. "To answer your question from before, no, I couldn't care less about Alec. I didn't even know he existed until I heard one of our maids talking about him. The Lightwood family is a laughing stock among royals, but I figured with their history of stupidity, I could use him to my advantage."

"What then? Were you planning on getting me out of the way and having Alec take over as king so you could rule in his place? That's sick and twisted. Alec doesn't deserve to be tricked like that!"

He rolled his eyes again. "Anyone who is stupid enough to accept a proposal from someone they just met that day deserves what they get? Who would be crazy enough to fall in love in just one night?"

"Alec is not stupid!"

He shrugged stopping in the middle of the room. He leaned down and picked up my crown, setting it on his head and looking at his reflection in the ice walls. "Maybe not, but that doesn't mean I can't use him. I feel sorry for him really. He's so in love with you that he has tortured himself for the past ten years trying to get you to even look his way. I'll help him get over you and in return I'll get the crown and all the power I want."

"You have to be alive to get married," I growled before throwing out my hands and shooting a blast of ice his way. Jonathan dodged it before pulling a small dagger out of his boot. He flicked it in his hand making it extend into a sword. It was the same kind of sword that was stuck in Chairman Meow as he fell off the cliff.

"You may have magic Magnus, but I have years of combat training on my side. Since you've been locked away in your room most of your life, I'm going to assume that you have zero training."

He was right. I never bothered with combat training because I figured my magic was enough to defend myself. It doesn't matter though. There was no way I was going to let this creep get away with his plans to use Alec. No one hurts Alec and gets away with it!

Jonathan ran at me, swinging his sword and I made one of ice appear in my hand before blocking his. He gritted his teeth before pulling back and swinging it at me again. I kept blocking every swing, the sound of metal and ice sliding together each time me moved apart.

I turned my back toward the door, my sword pushing against Jonathans as he tried to get me on my knees. I stood my ground though, not going to let him get one up one me.

Jonathan glanced passed me before his angry expression turned to one of concern and he looked back at me. "King Magnus please, we don't have to fight. Just come back and bring back summer. After that, we will let you do whatever you want."

I frowned at him confused. Why was he suddenly pleading with me to come back and fix the winter? A moment ago, he was monologuing about how he was going to use Alec to be a king of Alicante. Why would he want me to come fix everything if he wanted to be the hero?

Something sharp hit the back of my arm and I gasped by the sudden pain of it. I glanced down and gritted my teeth when I saw it was a tranquillizer dart. Looking over my shoulder, I could see the royal guard at the door, all holding tranquillizer guns.

I opened my mouth to tell them that they had the wrong person, that I wasn't the one who needed to be taken down. When I opened my mouth though, no words came out. The guard shot more until four darts were sticking out of my body.

The ice sword slipped from my fingers as my body hit the ground hard. Everything around me was becoming fuzzy, going in and out until the last thing I saw before everything went black was Jonathan smirking down at me.

Alec Pov- "Is this really the place," Jace asked looking up at a small cozy cottage that looked like something out of a fairytale. Clary seemed surprised too, as was I, but I wouldn't let them know that.

"A lot of people in Alicante live in cottages. What's so weird about them living in one?"

Jace shrugged. "I guess I never imagined warlocks living in a place like this."

Clary raised an eyebrow at that. "Where would they live? Ina house made of gingerbread and gumdrops?"

Jace rolled his eyes at her snark before looking at me. "Well, what are you waiting for? Knock on the door."

I looked down at the address written down on the paper in my hand before looking at the one written on the house. This seems to be the right address. Still, I was nervous to knock. What if they couldn't help Magnus? Worse, what if they weren't here?

Taking a deep breath, I shoved the paper in my jean pocket before hitting my knuckles against the oak door. Jace and Clary huddled closer to me and Simon bounced with excitement.

"Wow, we're going to meet warlocks besides Magnus! That's so cool!"

Jace looked down at him scowling. "You get too excited."

"Let the snowman be," I scolded as the front door opened, revealing a short girl with light blue skin and white hair. She was definitely one of the tutors that always come to the palace, only her skin was light brown when I last saw her. Still, you don't forget someone as beautiful as her.

"Alexander Lightwood. We were wondering when you would show up," she said before moving out of the doorway. "Please come in."

Clary, Jace, and I all looked at each other before hesitantly going inside. Simon started to go but I quickly stopped him with my foot. "Wait Simon, if you come in here you might melt. Stay out here where it's cool."

Simon pouted at that. "I want to meet the warlock too!"

"Sorry but I don't want you to melt. We are only going to be here for a little bit. I promise we will be right back out, okay?"

He nodded before sitting down and crossing his twig arms over his chest like a child. I chuckled at that before going inside and closing the door behind me. The door led right into the living room where the other tutor, Ragnor Fell was standing over a cauldron, mixing up something warm.

"God, I hope he is making soup," Jace whispered to us, looking a little worried about what else it could possibly be.

"It's not soup. Though I have been told I make a mean chicken noodle," Ragnor replied, grabbing a small bottle of something purple and putting it in the brew.

"Is that a potion to help Magnus," I asked hopefully.

Both Ragnor and Catarina stopped what they were doing, looking at me. I felt awkward under their gazes but stood tall, wanting an answer.

"You know what we are," Ragnor asked frowning.

I nodded. "Michael told me. He said that you have been trying to help Magnus learn how to control his magic. Is there any way to help him get rid of this winter?"

Catarina sighed cupping her cheek in her hand. "Sadly, we can't. A warlock is in charge of their own magic. No other warlock can cancel it out."

"What we can do," Ragnor chiming in said, "is make him this calming potion. Hopefully we can get him to slow down and think rationally about everything. Whatever triggered him couldn't have really been that bad."

I rubbed my arm glancing away and Ragnor groaned loudly. "It was you wasn't it? Oh god, the summer will never come back then."

Catarina smacked Ragnor on the arm. "Don't say that."

He rubbed his temples irritably before pointing at me, making me tense up. "Come on Catarina. You know that when it comes to Alec, Magnus does nothing but panic. He's so in love with the guy that he can't think rationally. He's too afraid of hurting him again."

My shoulders relaxed at his words. "What do you mean?"

Catarina sighed dropping her hand from her face. "Magnus actually has a pretty good hold on his magic when he relaxes. There's one thing that sets his powers off though, and sadly that thing is you Alec."

"Because of him attacking me when we were little?"

They both looked surprised that I knew about it. "Magnus told me when I went to his ice castle in the mountain and tried to talk him into coming home."

Catarina frowned looking me over before walking up to me and grabbing a white strand of my hair.

"Did Magnus strike you again?"

I nodded glancing away from her. "It was a complete accident."

"So was last time. It didn't change the fact that you were on deaths door," Ragnor grumbled.

Catarina ran her finger through my hair frowning before looking in my eyes. "Where did he strike you this time?"

"Does it matter," I asked, pulling away from her.

She nodded. "Yes. It could mean the difference between life and death."

I stayed silent, not really wanting to tell them and possibly get Magnus in trouble. Jace rolled his eyes before shoving my shoulder. "Come on Alec, it's between life and death! That sounds pretty damn important!"

"fine! It was my chest. Magnus struck me in the chest. It only hurt for a split second."

Again, that wasn't true. It still felt like an elephant was sitting on me. It was even worse than a couple hours ago. I should mention that, but I'm not the person that needs focused on right now.

Catarina and Ragnor's eyes widened. "He struck your heart?!"

"Um… no. He hit me in the chest. That doesn't mean he struck my heart."

Ragnor cursed under his breath before glaring at me again. "Are you an idiot? Ice spreads. If he hit you in the chest then it will spread to your heart. Your hair is already turning white. In a few hours you will be completely frozen until you're nothing but an ice sculpture!"

"What!?" Clary, Jace, and I all screamed in unison.

Catarina nodded. "It's true Alec. When was it that Magnus struck you?"

I bit my lip thinking it over. "Um… maybe three or four hours ago."

"You will have another three hours at most," Ragnor stated simply.

"Wait a minute," Jace yelled. "You healed Alec the first time Magnus struck him, right? Why can't you help him again?"

Catarina frowned at that. "Those were different circumstances. Alec was struck in the head that time. The head can be easily changed… but the heart. No matter how hard you may try, the heart can't be easily swayed."

"How do we help Alec then? Is there anything we can do," Clary asked; wrapping her arm around mine.

Ragnor shook his head. "Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. It's like a mushy love story, children read about. True loves kiss and all that stupid stuff."

"True loves kiss? Seriously," Jace asked raising an eyebrow.

Catarina nodded. "It's true. Only a true act of love can save Alec now."

Jace and Clary both looked at me as if asking me what we should do. I shook my head at them. "Look, this isn't important right now. Magnus is the one who needs help right now, not me."

Jace looked at me like I was stupid. "Did you not hear that you will be dead in as little as three hours?!"

"If we find Magnus and help him before time is up, I'll be able to find Jonathan and he'll fix this. For now, we need to focus on Magnus."

"Seriously, Jonathan? You truly believe that Jonathan is your true love," Jace asked, exasperated.

"Jonathan is who I'm marrying," is all I said in response.

"Alec," Clary started to say but I cut her off before she could try to talk me out of marrying her brother.

"I said we are dropping this until we help Magnus. Jonathan and the royal guard have gone to get Magnus and bring him back to the palace. We will bring Catarina and Ragnor back there and they will talk him into fixing summer. Everything will be better after that and then we can worry about me."

With that I turned away and headed to the front door before anyone had the chance to object. I reached out for the doorknob but before my hand could land on it, a chill ran up my body and before I knew it, everything went black.

When my vision finally came back I was staring up at the ceiling, Clary and Jace looking down at me with worried expressions. I sighed in exhaustion and gasped when a puff of white smoke escaped past my lips, as if I was outside in the cold.

"W-what happened," I asked weakly.

I tried sitting up and Jace put his hand behind my back, helping me. "You passed out when you tried to leave the cottage. Alec… we really need to get you some help. Forget about helping Magnus and focus on yourself.

I frowned at him, going to yell but stopped when I caught my reflection in the mirror. My hair was now completely white, making my skin look paler and my eyes bluer. My body temperature was so low that I shivered with chills.

"You've been out for an hour now. You only have two more hours until you are completely frozen," Ragnor said, walking up to the bed. He laid a warm wet cloth on my forehead, making steam rise from it.

"Alec… you have to make a choice," Clary said softly, running her fingers through my hair. I looked up at her before down at my hands in my lap. The tips of my fingers looked blue as if they were frostbiting. I clenched my fists before looking back up at them.

"I need to get to Magnus."

Jace glared down at me. "You are seriously going to put helping Magnus above your life?"

I shoved the covers off of me, standing up on shaky legs. It took me a second to gather my bearings before I was able to walk to the front door.

"No… They said that the only thing that can save me is a kiss from my true love." I looked at them over my shoulder. "If that's true… then I'm going to need Magnus."

Both Clary and Jace's eyes widened at that. "Are you admitting that Magnus is your true love?"

"I've always known," I whispered softly before pulling the front door open.

"Let's go. We don't have much time."


	11. A Frozen Heart

**A/N: This chapter is a little shorter than usual but that's only because the last chapter is the final one and I want it to be a decent size.**

* * *

Malec Tales Series 2: Frozen AU- Chapter Eleven- A Frozen Heart.

Alec Pov- "Are you sure you don't want me to carry you," Jace asked for the hundredth time since we left the cottage. His concern was starting to really irk me.

"I'm taller than you Jace, there is no way I will fit comfortably on your back."

Clary patted Jace's arm before looking at me worriedly. "Alec, you are barely moving passed a snail's pace. We only have two hours until you're completely frozen. Magnus can't save you if we can't even getting to him."

"Stop worrying so much. Jonathan should have Magnus at the castle by now. I'll have him take me to him and everything will be alright. The kingdom isn't must further."

Jace groaned at my stubbornness before looking at Ragnor and Catarina who were walking behind us. "Can't you carry him," he asked the green skinned warlock, who answered with a scowl.

"Why would I do that?"

Catarina put her hand on his shoulder. "Because he is special to Magnus and Magnus is special to us."

"To you," he corrected before running his hand through his hair in irritation. He let out a long sigh before moving in front of me and getting low so I could climb onto his back. Ragnor was taller than me so it wouldn't be awkward from height difference. It would just be awkward for a lot of other reasons.

"Just hurry up and get on before I change my mind," he yelled, making me flinch and quickly get on his back. He stood up straight, holding onto my legs before starting to walk again. Catarina smiled, moving to walk beside us.

"How considerate of you Ragnor."

"Shut up Catarina."

When we finally got to the kingdom gates they were instantly opened and guards were rushing out to get to me. Michael was among them and he gasped seeing my white hair and even paler skin.

"Give him to me," he ordered. Ragnor carefully let me off his back before Michael picked me right back up only this time it was bridal style. It surprised me that he could carry me so easily, but with all the sacks of flower he has to lift on a daily basis, I guess it becomes second nature.

"Did Jonathan bring back Magnus," I asked, laying my head on his shoulder. A guard walking next to us nodded his head. "King Magnus is being confined until we can calm him down enough to talk. He lashed out of Prince Jonathan when we found him."

I frowned not liking that Magnus was being contained. He didn't deserve to be treated like a prisoner just because he was scared and lashed out. I looked over Michael's shoulder and frowned seeing that Jace, Clary and the warlocks weren't following us. Another set of guards were leading them to another room.

"Wait, Magnus's tutors need to go to him. They can help calm him down."

"I'm sorry Prince Alexander, but we can't allow anyone to get close to the king right now," the guard tried to reason. I shook my head weakly.

"No… I need to see Magnus too. Take me to him…"

Michael looked down at me, seeming to consider my request, but his thought was interrupted by Jonathan yelling, "what happened," as he ran toward us down the hallway.

He quickly took me out of Michael's arms before setting me gently on my feet beside him. "Why is your hair all white? Why do you feel so cold?"

Michael frowned at him. "Jonathan he needs to get somewhere warm with a fire."

He nodded putting his arms around me. Yesterday that would have filled me with warmth, but his touch only made me feel colder. "I'll take him somewhere warm. Michael you go get something warm to eat, and guards, go check on the king and see if he's woken up yet."

The guards looked nervous about checking in on Magnus but they reluctantly went to follow Jonathans orders. Michael kept watching me for a moment before walking away to get some food. I watched him go before looking up at Jonathan.

"Wait, Jon, I need to go see-" A sharp pain shot through my chest making me gasp and place my hands over my heart.

Frowning Jonathan led me into a room with a fire going in the fireplace. The warmth of it immediately made me feel a little better. He helped me lay down on a couch but I pushed against his chest, trying to stand up again.

"I need to go see Magnus. Magnus is the only one who can help me right now."

A confused look graced Jonathan's face. "He is the one who did this to you Alec. How could he possibly help you?"

I bit my lip, really not wanting to explain it to him. Telling him that Magnus was my true love was going to break his heart. We were supposed to be getting married. His kiss should be the one who saves me but there is no point in trying.

My heart knows who it truly wants.

"Magnus accidentally struck me in the chest. His ice is seeping into my heart and the only thing that can save me is an act of true love."

Jonathan frowned searching my face with his eyes. "Well then my kiss should heal you."

He leaned down to kiss me but I held my hand weakly against his lips. "No Jonathan… we both know that it won't work. I need Magnus. Magnus's kiss is the only thing that can save me."

Jonathan gasped, backing away from me. The hurt in his eyes was evident and it only made me feel worse. "What are you saying Alec? You and I are getting married."

I shook my head no sadly. "No Jonathan… are aren't. We agreed to this engagement so that I could get over my feelings for Magnus. The truth is though, I don't want to get rid of those feelings. I love Magnus and he loves me. He's just too scared to follow his heart. So i'm going to go to him and have him thaw my heart, then i'll thaw his in return."

Jonathan stared at me for a moment before his sad green eyes turned dark with hate. He turned his back to me, grabbing a container full of water and pouring it onto the fire, dousing it.

Gasping, I sat up fast. "What are you doing? If you do that i'll die."

He simply shrugged, putting the container back on the table. "You know Alec, I really did like you. I thought you would be the perfect queen to have at my side when I took over as king. Turns out you're just as foolish as all the other Lightwoods."

I frowned at him confused. "You become king? What are you talking about? I'm the one who's supposed to be king."

He rolled his eyes at that. "What kind of king would you have been? You don't know one thing about running a kingdom. You are weak and uneducated. The first mistake you made was giving me leadership while you went looking for your stupid boyfriend. While you were out there, I was here giving your people the essentials."

"I was bringing them back their king!"

"And in doing so, you gave them another. A much more capable ruler who can give them the things they need. You backing out of our marriage doesn't change anything. Now that you're dying I can use that to my advantage."

He cupped his hand over his cheek, his face one of distress. "King Magnus had struck the prince in the heart and there was nothing I could do to save him. We said our marriage vows as his last dying breath."

A smirk graced his face as he looked down at me again. "Since we said our wedding vows, that technically makes us married. Your sister and brother are too young to ascend the throne, so the only person who can be king is Prince Alexander's husband."

I shook my head as he walked passed me, going to the door. "Y-You can't do this. Please, Jonathan, don't do this. Your sister told me you were a bad guy. I told her I didn't believe her. Don't prove her right."

He stopped at the door, his back tensing up. "You met my sister?"

"She and her fiance helped me look for Magnus. They warned me about you and I didn't want to believe them. I told them that they had you all wrong. I guess I'm the one who was wrong."

He kept his back to me staying silent before leaving the room and slamming the door shut. I could hear it lock from the outside and I stood up immediately falling to the ground from my legs being too weak to walk. I curled up into a ball shivering to the point that my teeth were chattering.

What have I gotten myself into? God, I was such a fool to trust him so easily! I can't believe I left him incharge while I was gone. Why didn't I leave Michael in charge? He has been a servant all this life. He would have known what to do to help the villagers. I'm such a fool.

Another chill ran through my body and I put my hand in front of my face, watching my skin start to freeze over in a layer of ice. Gritting my teeth I tried to stand up but my legs wouldn't work. They were far too weak to support my weight, so instead, I used my arms to drag my body along the floor until I was by the windows.

There was frost over them as if Magnus's powers were getting worse. He must be freaking out inside the prison cell. Them locking him up like that isn't going to help bring back the summer. It's only going to make the winter ten times worse.

No, what was worse is that the colder Magnus made it, the faster I was gonna die. Without heat to keep me warm, there was no way I would last much longer.

Using all my upper body strength, I pulled myself onto a bench that sat in front of the window and sat up the best I could. I tried to curl my hand into a fist to punch through the glass, but my fingers were frozen stiff, making them barely able to wiggle.

Gritting my teeth in irritation I slammed my hand against the window, hoping by some miracle, someone would look up and see me.

"Help! Someone Help me!" I screamed as loud as I could but the room I was in was on the third floor. There was no way anyone from outside could hear me. Even so, I screamed until my voice was lost to me. Eventually, breathing got so hard, that my voice was only strong enough to come out barely above a whisper.

"Alec? Are you in here, what room are you in," Michaels voice came from the hallway. I silently gasped at the sound of his voice. Of course, why didn't I try slamming on the door? I would have a better chance being heard from the hallway then outside.

Trying desperately to get to the door, I dropped my body to the ground again and tried to crawl over to the door. With my fingers frozen, it was harder to grab on to the ground to pull myself forward. That didn't stop me from trying. My vision was getting black and blurry as I dragged my body across the room.

There was no way I could pass out now. Michael was out there in the hallway. If I can just manage to slam on the door he will hear me and break the door down. I… I just need to get there.

The sound of footsteps stopped in front of the door and there was a knock. Michaels voice was on the other side of it asking, "Alec, are you in here?"

I opened my mouth to scream out, but only a puff of cold air escaped passed my lips. He needed to know I was here. If not, then I would die!

When I finally got to the door, I reached up with a shaky hand to try to slam it against the wood. My fingers barely brushed it before my body went limp and everything around me went black.

Magnus Pov- My head was a complete blur when I opened my eyes. I expected to be in the comfy castle I made for myself, but frowned seeing nothing but stone walls surrounding me. Still feeling a little groggy, I carefully sat up and went to run my hand through my hair, but was unable to do so since both my hands were completely covered by metal shackles.

The shackles were chained to the wall closest to me. There wasn't much space for me to move around with the restrictions. The most I could probably do is stand up. So, I did just that, looking around my cell for any possible way out.

"How did I even get here," I asked myself frowning.

Then suddenly the memories hit me. Jonathan Morgenstern coming with the guards to the castle. He came up alone and fought me, telling me his plans to use Alec to get the crown. The guards then appeared and shot me with a tranquilizer gun.

They must have carried me back to the kingdom and thrown me in the dungeon. How could they so easily turn their back on their king like this?

I frowned at my own idiotic question. Of course they would turn their backs on me. Jonathan was charming and normal, except for the fact that he was secretly crazy. I was a monster. These people have no reason to take my side on anything. They barely know me, and what little they do know is that I cursed the land I had sworn to protect.

No one is going to take my side.

Wait, that's not true. There is still one person who will be on my side. Still one person who believes that i'm good.

I need Alec.

The sound of the cell door opening made me turn around and look at it. Jonathan walked in by himself. It looked like there were guards outside incase something were to happen. It's not like I can hurt him with these restraints on my hands.

"Comfortable," he asked smirking slightly.

I glared at him, hating him more every second I had to be with him. "Why did you bring me here? I already told you that I don't know how to bring back the summer. You are wasting your time trying to get something out of me that I don't know how to do."

"We can't just let a monster go running free in the kingdom. It's safe for everyone to have you locked up here. It's better for yourself as well. This way, you don't have to worry about hurting anyone else."

I frowned confused by his words but ignored it, glaring again. "Go get Alec and bring him to me. I demand to speak with the real heir to the throne."

He rolled his eyes. "Prisoners don't get to make demands. Besides, Alec is… unavailable at the moment. Actually more like forever."

"What are you talking about," I growled, wishing I could just blast this guy with ice and make him shut the hell up. Every word that ever comes out of his mouth is a lie. I can't let myself be tricked by him.

He sighed. "Well you see Magnus, you put a tiny snag in my plan to become king. The plans haven't changed. In fact, you said you wanted to talk to the rightful heir, and you are. It's me."

My eyes widened in horror. "You're lying. Alec is the next king. How would you even be considered?"

He shrugged "Well, Alec and I are married now. We wedded each other about an hour ago… that is… before Alec lost his life."

The horror just seemed to grow inside me. "What the hell are you talking about?! What did you do to Alec?!"

"I assure you that I haven't done anything. Are you forgetting what you did to the love of your life? You struck him in the chest with your magic and it froze his heart. The only thing that could save him was an act of true love. He thought he would get it from me, but sadly it wasn't so. He died in my arms because the real love of his life was the same person who murdered him."

My entire body trembled and ice started crackling on the walls. The temperature in the room dropped drastically, making it in the negatives. Puffs of hot air escaped passed our lips as we breathed. Jonathan's was normal, but mine back out in big clouds from hyperventilating.

He couldn't be telling the truth! It's true that I struck Alec with my magic again, but was it really in his chest? Catarina said that hitting anyone in the chest with my magic was deadly. Jonathan wouldn't know this unless it was actually happening.

Oh my god… I killed Alec!

I fell to my knees, feeling completely numb from the inside out. Snow started to fall from above me but I couldn't even bring myself to care. My worst nightmare has been realized. Alec is dead and it's all my fault. All those years of staying away from him to protect him from me was for nothing. He still ended up dying at my hand.

"As the new king of Alicante, I'm in charge of deciding what happens to my late husband's murder. I think an execution is in order. King Magnus Bane of Alicante, I sentence you to death for treason. We will be back in an hour to bring you to town square."

With those words he turned away and headed back out of the cell, closing and locking the door behind him. The fact that he just told me I was going to be executed couldn't even register in my brain. I killed Alec. The person I loved more than anything else in this world was gone and it was all my fault.

"How could this happen," I asked shakily, looking down at the shackles hiding my hands. If I really wanted to, i'm sure I could easily get out of these and run away. How could I run though when Alec's blood was on my hands?

I deserve to be executed. If Alec doesn't live in this world anymore then I don't want to either.


	12. Love Thaws

Malec Tales Series 2: Chapter Twelve- Love Thaws.

Alec Pov- "Alec… come on Alec wake up. You don't have time for this."

Jace's voice broke through my dark haze, making me frown in confusion. Wait, what happened? The last thing I remember was Jonathan putting out the fire keeping me warm and locking me in a room to die. How was Jace here?

"Come on Alec please," Clary begged, her voice also pushing passed the haze.

It took every ounce of strength left in me to open my heavy eyes and looked up toward the voice. Jace and Clary were both staring down at me, looks of panic on their faces. When they saw that my eyes were open, they sighed with relief.

"Thank god you are alright," Clary sighed.

I frowned, slowly glancing around the room. "H-how did you find me," I asked weakly. It seems the time I slept helped me regain some of my voice.

"It was me," Simons voice hit my ears making me look over toward the window. He was standing by it, close to the glass so that it would keep him cool. It took me till now to realize that the fireplace was once again lit.

"How did you know where to find me Simon? You didn't even follow us inside the castle."

He got distracted by the shopping stalls on the way to the palace since it was something he had never seen before. He ended up too far ahead of us until completely being out of sight. I wanted to find him so he didn't get himself in trouble, but I was far too weak and Jace said we couldn't waste time on the snowman.

"I was walking up to the castle when I heard the sound of tapping. When I looked up toward it, I saw you in the window bagging on it and looking like you were screaming bloody murder. Not knowing what was happening to you, I ran to find Clary and Jace as fast as I could. We located the room that went to the window, and Jace kicked the door down and started a fire for you. I immediately started melting, so I figured I should stay over here for now."

Huh, out of all the people I thought would save my life, I never would have guessed Simon. It seems I underestimated him.

I smiled weakly at him, leaning more into Jace for warmth. "Thank you Simon."

Losing my smile, I looked back up at Jace and Clary. "Y-you were right about everything. Jonathan never loved me. H-he only wanted t-to marry me for my c-crown."

The temperature in the room felt like it dropped to an almost unsurvivable temperature. My teeth were chattering as I rubbed my arms. Clary grabbed a blanket off the couch before wrapping it around me.

"Things are getting worse Alec. You have been out for a whole hour. Jonathan told everyone that you two exchanged wedding vows before you died in his arms. People are looking at him as the next king and he has sentenced Magnus to death for murdering you. He is going to be beheaded any minute."

I gasped, trying to sit up but my body wouldn't allow it. I cursed at my uselessness before looking back at Clary. "It's not true. J-Jonathan lied about e-everything. We n-need to get to M-magnus right now."

There was no way I could just sit back and let Magnus get killed. Especially for something he didn't even do. God, no wonder it's even colder than before. He thinks he murdered me. All the effort he put into keeping me safe was wasted… and it was all my fault.

I decided to become engaged to Jonathan. I got fed up with the silence and made Magnus lash out. I pushed Magnus to bring back the summer and freaked him out again. Then I was dumb enough to have Jonathan go retrieve him from the mountain.

I'm such an idiot.

Jace and Clary stood up, both of them helping me to my feet. My legs shook as I stood, but I ignored it, stumbling my way to the door. "We need to get to him before it's too late. Magnus doesn't deserve to be executed."

A loud gasp came from Simon, making us all look at him. "They are bringing Magnus to the gallos right now!"

"We don't have time to get down there. What are we going to do," Clary asked panicking. I thought about it for a moment before looking at Jace.

"Go break the window. There is no way we will get to the town square in time with all the long hallways. I need to get to him right now even if it means going out the window."

Jace didn't hesitate. He grabbed a small coffee table and looked at Simon. "I would move unless you want to have ice shards sticking out of your body."

Simon quickly jumped off the window bench and ran over to Clary and I, hiding behind my leg. Jace nodded at him before smashing the table through the glass, making it shatter.

"Break the legs off the table. There should be enough snow on the roof to sled down," I ordered. Jace frowned, looking over the table. "There is no way all of us will fit on this. You need to be the one to go down."

Clary frowned at the suggestion. "Alec can barely stand on his own right now. How is he possibly going to get to Magnus without our help?"

"I will find a way. We can't waste time here talking about this." I moved away from Clary, limping over to the window. Jace set the table out the window before taking my arm, helping me climb on top of it. I sat on the man made sled before nodding my head at him. He nodded back before giving me a push.

The sled sped down the different twist and turns on the roof, shooting me into the air once I was at the edge. I braced myself for the landing, my body being flung off the sled from how hard it was. I rolled across the courtyard before stopping on my stomach.

My body acked, begging me not to get up. To just lay there and accept my fate. There was no way I could just let Magnus be killed. If I couldn't fight for myself, then I will fight for him.

Because Magnus was the most important thing in the world.

Gritting my teeth, I pushed myself onto my hands and knees, before struggling to my feet. My body wobbled for a moment until I gathered my barings. Once I was able to stand, I forced my legs to limp forward, making my way out of the palace courtyard and to the gates.

Magnus Pov- The cell door creaked loudly as the guards opened it. It was time for my execution but I couldn't even bring myself to care. Alec was dead. What right did I have to fight for the right to live?

I deserved to die. The kingdom is frozen over because of me. Alec lost his life because I couldn't control my emotions or my magic. There was no reason for me to even think about fighting back and stopping this. I didn't want to live in a world where Alec wasn't alive.

"It's time," Jonathan Morgenstern said standing at the cell door with his arms behind his back. He was wearing a crimson red military suit with gold shoulder tassels, white pants with a sword hanging off his side, and long black boots.

He looked like a prince right out of a fairytale. Too bad it's all a facade.

"Have anything you want to say before you meet your end," he asked, a smirk sneaking up the corner of his mouth. I kept silent, not saying a word. I wasn't going to give him any satisfaction in my last moments. He was an even bigger monster than I was.

My silence seemed to annoy him because he turned away and directed the guards to grab me. They were hesitant, but made their way passed him and up to me, unhooking the chains from the wall. They got a good grip on the chains before pulling me by them out of the cell.

I followed them without a fight. It surprised me how empty the palace dungeons actually were. There hasn't been a royal to place judgment on people who do bad things in the kingdom, so there are higher up guards who make the decision on wither or not they should be guilty. If they are, then they either get put in the town jail or executed, depending on the type of crime.

The thought of execution made my stomach dropped. I was heading to that very spot right now, about to be beheaded. What will happen when I die? Will the summer fix itself? Maybe it will get ten times worse and everyone in the kingdom will either be frozen over or die of hyperthermia.

I really don't want to think about that possibility. My people didn't do anything wrong. They didn't deserve to be stranded in this wintery hell I created. If there was a way for me to fix it then I would but there isn't. There's nothing that can help me control my powers.

The guards pulled me outside and even with all the snow flurrying around, the brightness after being left in the dark for so long still managed to blind me. I squinted my eyes at it before being practically dragged across the castle courtyard. Jonathan stood next to me the entire time, pretending to look angry with grief over Alec's death.

If anyone was grieving, it was me. Alec was my best friend, the man I loved and I killed him. There is no way I could ever live with that fact. When I was a child I imagined a future where I would be king and would ask Alec to be my queen. He would refuse of course, because Alec doesn't see himself as someone worthy of being my queen. I wouldn't stop nagging him about it though until we were finally married and living happily ever after just like a fairytale.

Life is nothing like a fairytale.

When you get cursed, love doesn't break the spell. Trying to be someones knight doesn't always mean you will save the person you're fighting for. There is no such thing as happily ever after.

The gallows were in sight and nerves started to eat away at me. How could I not be nervous? I was about to die. It was okay though, because it will be fast and swift. I'll be dead instantly and maybe get to be with Alexander and my parents again.

The thought of that made the nerves leave my body all at once. I missed my parents so much. My fathers encouraging words, my mothers warm hugs and spanish lullabies. Then there was Alexander. Could we possibly finally be together once i'm dead? Maybe the magic will no longer keep us apart.

Maybe he wouldn't want me. I killed him after all.

We stepped onto the steps of the gallows before I was led to the middle of it. Jonathan shoved me to my knees and the guards connected the end of my chains to the stage. I took a chance to glance up, seeing the townspeople gather around in a crowd. I was expecting anger to be plain on their faces, but to my shock, they all stared at me sadly.

They know I killed Alec right? Why were they looking at me like they were sad to see me go? Maybe it's because of how long they have been waiting for me to be king. They all had such high hopes for me, and I let them down. They weren't sad for my death, they were sad for my failure.

I failed them as a king. I cursed them with this eternal winter and then killed the only other eligible heir of our kingdom. Now they were stuck with a king from Edom, the Kingdom most known for not being the fairest in their treatment of their people. I hated Edom. That was the last place my parents went before they died.

"Anything you wish to say to the people you betrayed," Jonathan asked looking down at me. I just closed my eyes in silence, not going to say a word. There was no excuse I could give them that would make any of this right.

"Very well then," he growled passed clenched teeth. He pulled the sword at his side out of its sheath before getting a good grip of it with both his hands. Normally the executioner would do the executioning, but Jonathan whined about wanting vengeance for his late husband, so the guards allowed it.

"In the name of the late Prince Alexander Lightwood of Alicante, I sentence you to death."

I closed my eyes tight bracing myself for the feeling of sharp iron slicing through my neck. Would I even feel it, or would I be dead instantly. It was something I didn't want to think about, so instead I just kept my eyes shut and prepared for the impact.

Moments passed and nothing happened. Gasps came from the crowd and I frowned, wondering what they were reacting to. My head was still attached to my body, so I know they aren't gasping at me.

Daring to peek my eye open, I looked back toward Jonathan to see what was taking him so long. A gasp left my lips at what I saw instead. A blue ice sculpture of a man stood between Jonathan and I. He had his hand up and his fingers wrapped around the blade of the sword so it was stuck in his grasp. Jonathan looked at the sculpture with eyes wide in horror before getting back to his senses. Gritting his teeth, he tried pulling the sword back but it wouldn't budge out of the sculptures grip. It was as strong as Exalabor in the stone from the King Author stories.

I leaned over, wanting to see the face of the sculpture, confused by it's random appearance. Did I mentally conjure it up with my magic? I've never been able to do that before.

A gasp of my own left my lips as I saw Alexanders face. How was this possible? Jonathan said he had died. Was that all a lie? He didn't lie about me striking Alec in the heart. His frozen form was proof that I hurt him.

"Alec!" I shot magic out of my hands, freezing over the shackles covering them before slamming them against the platform, making them shatter. Jonathan backed up in surprise but it was too late. I swiped my hand, sending an icy blast out, making Jonathan and the guards go flying off the platform.

I stood up making my way around Alec so I was standing in front of him. "Alec, don't worry, you're going to be okay. I'll fix you. I'll make you better again."

Tears stinging my eyes I placed my hands on his face, trying to force the ice to melt and free him from it's grasp. It didn't do anything. He just stared straight ahead at me with ice like eyes that were even bluer than usual.

I choked on a sob, leaning forward and pressing my forehead to his. "No… Alec please no. You need to live. I'm a monster, I deserve to die, but not you! Never you! You're an angel! You're the only person in the whole world who kept trying to get through to me! I love you! I love you so much so you can't leave me now!"

Alec stayed frozen, no amount of magic or words being able to unthaw him. I gritted my teeth before wrapping my arms around him, holding him close like I should have done a long time ago.

"Do you wanna build a snowman," I sobbed softly, holding onto him tighter.

I can't count all the time Alec asked me that question. When we were younger, he would spend every day off outside my door, asking me at least once if I wanted to build a snowman. Even when it wasn't winter he would ask me, which would make me panic about him possibly remembering that I had magic. Turns out it was just something he asked out of habit.

"Alec please, I love you. Please stay with me," I whispered, holding onto him even tighter.

The sound of metal hitting the ground caught my ears before I was warmed with the feeling of strong arms encasing me. I looked up, tears trailing down my cheeks and a happy sob escaped my lips, seeing an unfrozen Alec looking down at me.

"Thank god," I sobbed, cupping his face in my hands and looking him over, making sure he wasn't injured. He looked better than okay. His eyes were his usual gorgeous blue, and his hair was completely black, not a shred of white in sight.

He looked around confused before looking back at me frowning. "Magnus, i'm so glad I got to you in time. Don't believe anything Jonathan said. We aren't married, I would never marry him. You froze my heart and I was trying to get to you because only an act of true love could save me. I love you and there was no one else that even came to mind when thinking about who could save me. Jonathan stopped me though and told me you were going to be executed. I could never let them kill you Magnus. I rather sacrifice myself before letting anything happen to you."

I smiled happily pressing my forehead to his again. "You were literally freezing to death yet you came all the way out here to save me?"

He nodded smiling back at me. "I love you, of course I would come save you."

I closed my eyes before leaning forward and kissing him on the mouth. He kissed me back, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me closer. An unfamiliar warm feeling spread throughout my body going all the way down to my toes. It was as if I could feel my heart thawing as well.

We broke the kiss smiling at each other before Alec looked passed my shoulder and gasped. I turned to see what he was looking at, my eyes widening in shock. The snow and ice was vanishing around us, bright green grass and sunlight taking its place.

The townspeople looked around confused, yet looked amazed by the blue shimmering magic that was lifting up into the air with the snow. I looked up at the magic before looking back at Alec smiling.

"I did it… but how?"

Alec smiled grabbing my hands and entwining our fingers. "Love Magnus. Love thaws,"

I looked around at the now unfrozen town before smiling back at him. "My love for you."

A slight blush spread across Alec's face but he smiled, leaning forward and pressing his lips to mine. "Your love for me."

I kissed him back before the sound of groaning made me pull away. Alec and I both turned around, seeing Jonathan sitting on the ground rubbing his head from hitting it on the ground from my blast.

He looked around confused before looking up at us, his eyes widening at the sight of Alec. "Alec… how are you here?"

Alec frowned at him "Well after you left me for dead I found my way out of that room and to Magnus where he saved me like I knew he would."

I growled, my hand forming ice around it to blast the bastard again but Alec stopped me by putting his hand on my chest, shaking his head no. "I got this."

He walked up to Jonathan, getting to his level and I prayed to god that he would punch him right in his pretty face. To my disappointment, he held his hand out to help Jonathan up to his feet. The blonde hesitated before putting his hand in Alec's and letting him pull him up.

Alec didn't let go of his hand as he looked up at him seriously. "I know it hurt you that your dad took away your crown, but this is not the way to go about it. You do not have to be what your family thinks you are. You also don't have to be a king to be respected and happy. There is so much more to life then that."

He frowned at that looking down at their joint hands before looking back up at him. "Why are you being nice to me? I tried taking over your kingdom and killing you and Magnus."

Alec nodded. "You did and it was shitty of you. I'd like to believe that a part of you really did want to help me with Magnus. We may not ever be together romantically but I do think we could be friends… you know, if you don't try killing me and stealing Magnus's crown again."

Jonathan starred at Alec for a long moment before taking his hand away. He looked over at the blonde and redhead that came with Alec to my ice castle, frowning at them before looking back at him. Alec seemed hopeful but his shoulders dropped in disappointment when Jonathan turned and walked away.

Alec frowned watching him before turning around to face me. I smiled sadly at him, holding my hand out for his. He smiled sweetly before grabbing my hand. "Hopefully he will come around someday."

I couldn't agree with Alec's way of thinking. Jonathan tried to take Alec, my crown, and my life. There was no way I could ever forget that. Alec wasn't like me though. He tried to see the good in everyone and everything. I guess I should be grateful for that. It's what helped him originally look passed my powers and accept me when we were children.

"King Magnus." One of the guards walked up, taking off his helmet and holding it over his heart in a sign of respect. "We are so sorry about everything. The guard should have never turned their backs on you. With everything that happened we and your people didn't know what to think."

I turned toward my people who were all staring up at me with sad and regretful face. "You have no reason to feel guilty. I didn't mean to freeze our kingdom. I've been hiding these powers all my life, afraid you wouldn't be able to accept them. I hope to be wrong. Yes, I have magic, but I promise to use that magic to defend our kingdom. I'll use my rine as king to make your lives easier and hopefully make you happy. If only you would let me try."

Everyone looked around at each other hesitant before one by one they bowed to me, showing that they accepted me as their king. I sighed with relief before smiling back at Alec. He wrapped his arm around mine, laying his head on my shoulder and looking out at our kingdom.

 **Six Months Later**

Alec Pov- "It's too white. Can't I have a little bit of black or gray in it," I whined, looking over the white military uniform I was wearing.

Clary and Isabelle both smacked my arm, making me rub them in pain. "Um, ow!"

Clary rolled her eyes. "This is your coronation Alec. It's traditional for the Queen to wear all white."

I rolled my eyes at that. "Can we please stop calling me a queen. It's starting to hurt my ego a bit."

"Oh come on," Jace teased, leaning against the wall. "You were already a blushing bride last weekend. Why wouldn't you also be a queen?"

"Yeah I'm disowning you all," I grumbled walking away from them and making my way out the room. They all followed me, laughing. "Don't be so moody Alec," Isabelle teased. "We are only messing with you."

"Enough out of all of you. Go to the church and get seated. I want to talk to Magnus before we get started. Oh, and make sure Simon doesn't get into the cake like he did during my wedding."

They all put their hands up in surrender before walking passed me, finally doing something I asked of them for the first time in their lives. I guess I shouldn't complain. Clary and Jace are going to be going back to Edom after this, so I should enjoy their company while I can.

As for Simon, he isn't going anywhere. When the summer came back, Magnus and I found him as a puddle in the middle of the courtyard. I completely freaked out and made Magnus bring him back to life. He was able to do it and make a small flurry appear over his head to keep him cool.

Now it was December and he only needed it when he was inside. This was maybe the most amazing winter the kingdom has ever had. Now that Magnus felt comfortable using his powers, he's able to control them better. Sure, he still has his freak outs sometimes but Ragnor and Catarina usually shove calming potions down his throat when that happened. I've become very close with them as well.

I made my way down the hall and stopped in front of Magnus's door, hesitating on knocking. Even after everything that has changed, I still felt worried about knocking on Magnus's door. All those years of knocking and no one answering. I would hate for those days to come back.

Holding my breath I knocked on the door, waiting for him to answer. To my relife the door opened, revealing Magnus on the other side of it smiling. "I was wondering when you were going to be ready. The coronation will begin any minute."

He skimmed me over with his eyes smiling happily. "My queen looks very regal."

"Don't you start too," I whined making him laugh.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. It's the last time I swear."

I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest. "So mean." I lost my pout, now frowning nervously. "Are you sure I should be a ruler along side you? I don't really have anything to offer."

"Alec we are married. It would be weird if you stayed my servant. I want you to rule with me and I think you have so much to offer. You don't need royal lessons to be a good king."

"You keep saying that but i'm having a hard time believing you."

"Well stop. I have faith in you and you need to have faith in yourself." He swiped his hand and made a crystal snowflake appear in his hand before clipping it onto my uniform. "I have always imagined this day, almost as much as our wedding way. That was perfect and this one will be too. We will be nothing but happy from here on out Alec. I promised you that when we said our vows."

I nodded smiling. "I know and I believed you. I'm just a little nervous."

He grabbed my hand, kissing my knuckles. "Well put away those nerves. Everyone is going to love you, just like I do."

I smiled happily, not able to help myself. Magnus always knew just what to say to make me stop worrying.

"You ready to be a king?"

I took a deep breath before nodding, wrapping my arm around his and laying my head on his shoulder. "As long as I have you I'll be ready for anything."

* * *

 **A/N: Happy ending! I wouldn't hurt you guys twice in a row.** **Now that series 2 is over it's finally time for series 3 the Mulan AU.** **For anyone who doesn't remember, the summery is this:**

 _ **Magnus Bane lives with his best friend Tessa Gray and her husband James Carstairs. His life is going pretty great, that is until a Nephilim war threatens to ruin it. Tessa already lost her last husband Will Herondale to was, and when James gets called to fight, Magnus takes it onto himself to keep Tessa happy.**_

 _ **He takes Jame's place, a Downworlder pretending to be a Shadowhunter. Easy right? Oh he was so wrong. Between avoiding applying the runes to his skin, training his body properly, and being annoyed to death by a young Nephilim named Jace Herondale, he doesn't see a way he can get through it.**_

 _ **That is, until he meets the training general, Alexander Lightwood. Magnus immidiatly falls for the blue eyed beauty, but how can he form a relationship while also keeping being a warlock a secret?**_

 **My other new story 'Love from The Start' is already up and has a chapter avalable for you to read. Hopefully Series 3 will begin sometime this week.**

 **I hope for your support and I appreciate every single one of you, wither you comment or just silently read.**


End file.
